Destiny's Heroes: Part II
by Saira
Summary: Continued from Destiny's Heroes (during the summer)
1. Trip Home

See Disclaimer on Part I for credit to JKR, JRR and Zelda people.  
  
Destiny's Heroes  
Part two  
  
-Trip Home-  
  
It seemed too soon when their trunks were being put into carriages. The elves were chatting away in Elvish as Harry Ron and Hermione put away their trunks. Fleur Delacour came by to thank Harry and Ron again and mentioned she might try teaching next year. After she left on the Beauxbatons carriage, Viktor Krum came to say goodbye to Hermione. Before he left, Ron asked him for an autograph. However the Durmstrang's were held up again when Voron came to bid Liz farewell. He caught her in a kiss she wasn't expecting, then handed her a letter and whispered something before walking off.  
Half an hour later, they were on the Hogwarts' Express to King's Crossing. They were able to get a compartment to themselves. Dmitri and Aranel said it was too crowded and moved to a compartment next door alone, which Saira, Liz and Ita didn't like. Every few minutes, they would elbow the wall just incase.  
Harry seemed much more comfortable and was finally ready to tell everyone what happened, although Saira already knew. The conversation broke when the lunch trolley arrived. After they ate, the topic came to Rita Skeeter, the horrible woman who wrote terrible things about Harry all year. Hermione said Rita wouldn't be writing anymore confusing everyone.  
She then pulled out a jar with a beetle inside and went off explaining how Rita was an unregistered Animagus. She was looking quite smug with herself. Just then the compartment door slid open and Malfoy peered in.  
"Very clever" he said menacingly. Saira realized what everyone had been talking about when they said he was the scum of the earth  
"So you caught some pathetic reporter and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal" He smirked making Saira lose all respect for him  
"Trying not to think about it are we? Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"  
"Get out" Harry said. Everyone glared at Draco. Saira muttered a protection spell in case Malfoy tried anything so that her friends would be safe.  
"You've picked the losing side Potter! I warned you! I told you, you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He said looking at Ron and Hermione, but avoiding Saira." Too late now Potter! They'll be the first to go now the Dark Lord's back. Mudbloods and Mugglelovers first! Well-second-Diggory was the f-"  
A series of loud bangs erupted and spells flew in every direction. They all blinked and saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle lying unconscious in the doorway. Everyone used a different hex but it seemed Fred and George had too.  
"Thought we'd see what those 3 were up to." Fred said stepping on Goyle's face as he walked in the compartment. George followed being careful to tread on Malfoy as he did.  
"Interesting effect" George said, "who used the Furnuculus Curse?"  
"Me" Harry said  
"Odd" George said lightly, "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the décor."  
"It's a miracle none of us got hit" Liz said  
Saira smiled proudly but said nothing.  
They kicked the unconscious Slytherins out and played a few games of exploding snap. Then Harry interrupted Fred and George to ask whom they'd been blackmailing. They explained how at the Quidditch World Cup, Ludo Bagman had paid them in leprechaun gold that disappears after a while.  
The rest of the ride was pleasant and they weren't ready for it to end. They arrived at King's Crossing and stumbled past Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle carrying their trunks. All the elves and Ron and Hermione continued through the barrier separating platform 9 ¾ from the rest of the world. A few minutes later, Harry and the Weasley twins emerged looking very happy.  
Saira and Liz said their goodbyes to Harry. Then Ron and Hermione. Finally Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly and Saira saw Harry walk away with a very large man with a bushy mustache.  
"Harry, wait!" Saira called  
He stopped as she jogged up.  
"Vedui" she said to the man and woman.  
"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, meet Saira, one of the few elves at Hogwarts"  
"Elves?" he said  
"Yes, I'm from Hyrule. Anyway, I just wanted to say Vedui and to Harry, I'll be at Mirkwood all summer. Send me an owl if you can. I'd love to hear from you"  
She hugged him ignoring the sneering looks from Vernon and Petunia.  
Liz and Ita waited for Saira saying goodbye to the Weasley's. A few seconds later, Dmitri and Aranel emerged with Legolas following behind carrying his own bag.  
"Well, your bodyguard has arrived" Liz said "Now make sure you write"  
"Don't worry, I will." Liz and Saira hugged. Then Liz grabbed her trunk and started walking away. She was staying in London for the night with Ita before they both went to Rivendell.  
Ita gave Saira a quick kiss, "Namaarie"  
"Namaarie"  
Dmitri and Aranel walked up  
"Hey love"  
"Hey, Are you guys staying too?" Saira asked  
"No, we are going to Mirkwood until my father sends for me" Aranel explained  
"That's great"  
Legolas walked up, "Everyone ready?"  
"Yeah"  
"Sure"  
"Definitely" Saira said, "Um, but you might want to change into Muggle clothing"  
Legolas was still in middle-earthen attire  
"Yeah, we're all in t-shirts and jeans."  
"Earth" Legolas said annoyed, "Okay stay here"  
He went into the bathroom to change and had obviously used magic because he had barely gone out of sight before he emerged. His hair didn't do much for the look though.  
Saira giggled, "Come here" she took a hair tie and pulled it back into a sexy pony tail  
"Ok, let's go before people start noticing that we all have pointed ears." Aranel suggested.  
Legolas led the way. They took the subway to London where they went to the Leaky Cauldron. There was a courtyard out the back door. There were brick walls surrounding it. The wall to the right began to blur.  
"Right on time" Legolas said, "After you"  
"Are these systematic? Is three a scheduled time?" Saira asked  
"Not exactly but they are created if needed"  
"Oh"  
They all walked through and were surrounded by a bright light. A few seconds later they appeared in the middle of a forest. There were horses waiting for them, but they were one short and Legolas offered to share which Saira took him up on.  
"We should reach Mirkwood in about an hour"  
Before they knew it, they were entering the beautiful forest city. Dmitri had a look of awe on his face but Aranel was used to these sorts of cities and greeted it heartily. Saira finally felt like she was home. She dismounted the horst and closed her eyes overwhelmed with happiness.  
"Love, this place is brilliant" Dmitri said staring up  
"Isn't it." she opened her eyes and smiled  
Two elves walked up to greet them  
"Welcome back Lord Greenleaf" The bowed  
The elves grabbed everyone's trunks and carried them away as one walked up. He too had long blonde hair but brown eyes not blue.  
"Ah, Tarowyn, good to see you" Legolas said  
"Master Greenleaf. Welcome home. Your father will be delighted that you're home. And you've brought guests"  
Saira remembered briefly meeting Tarowyn. He had been at dinner every night at the front table so he must have been pretty noble.  
"Saira, if I'm not mistaken. The Seer has returned. As, and is this the young Princess Aranel Thingol?"  
Aranel bowed  
"Wait, Princess?" Saira said  
"Yeah, I don't tell many people"  
"Wow, my girlfriend is royalty" he pulled her into a hug and kissed her  
"Who is this young elf?"  
"Dmitri's the name" he said shaking Tarowyn's hand  
"Please, escort out guests to their rooms. I'm sure Saira remembers where her room is" Tarowyn said to the elves as they returned.  
"I'll meet you at dinner later" Legolas said to Saira as he departed for his room  
"Please escort Dmitri and Princess Aranel to their rooms" Tarowyn repeated, "I'll walk with you" he said to Saira  
Dmitri and Aranel followed the two elves up a staircase one tree over from Saira but a walkway connected them high above the ground. Saira and Tarowyn went to her room. When they reached it, she walked in and was once again filled with a sense of belonging. Her dresser was filled with her clothes and her four-poster bed was made with silky sheets. The desk was blank all but an inkbottle and a quill. Saira sat on down on the bed.  
"We'll call you when it's time for dinner. Lord Thranduil is having a feast to greet you and your friends. I recommend--"  
"Changing into something more formal?" Saira finished  
"Yes." He said leaving Saira. She watched him walk down the stairs through the window. She also saw Dmitri walking up. He knocked on the door then came in without waiting for Saira to open it.  
"Hey love. So this is your room?" he asked gazing about her large room  
"Yep, this is where I stayed the first time I came with Legolas"  
"Your room is bigger than mine"  
"Maybe but you're not going to be here that long. Anyway, you're a friend to royalty. I'm sure you'll get great treatment"  
Saira walked to her dresser and pulled out the amethyst dress Legolas had given her.  
"Wow, is that a dress?" he asked jokingly  
"Yes. And don't laugh" she stepped behind her dressing screen and changed. When she emerged, Dmitri looked shocked  
"You know, you should really wear dresses more often."  
"I only do it here because its inappropriate to dress casually in the presence of the Lords"  
"With the way he looks at you, you could easily become royalty yourself."  
"Who?" She said fixing her hair up  
"Oh, I don't know. He's tall, has bright blue eyes and is a Prince, oh, and he looks at you as if you're the only thing he sees"  
"You mean the way you look at Aranel?"  
"Ye-no!"  
Saira laughed. She didn't get a chance to retaliate because Tarowyn came to the door saying dinner was ready. Soon Aranel showed up all dressed up herself.  
"Hey, love could you save me time?"  
Saira changed Dmitri's look magically until he could pass off as a Prince. However he wouldn't let her change the hair. Then they headed down together  
Dinner was spectacular. Saira finally had someone her age to talk to. She kept glancing over at Legolas thinking about what Dmitri had said. She and the others ended up ducking out early and went to the river pool to talk.  
"Oh, ok. I know, let's play Truth or Dare" Dmitri said  
"Oh not that stupid Muggle game. And with only three people?"  
"Don't call if a stupid Muggle game. We used to play this all the time in Hyrule"  
Saira looked at Aranel then agreed  
"Yes! Alright, Saira?" he said  
"Truth"  
"Aw, wimp. Ok, do you ever think of cheating on Ita?"  
"What?" she asked shocked then realizing this was Dmitri and most likely a joke, she said, "Depends on with whom"  
"Who?"  
"Nope, you'll have to save that for another question" she said slyly. "Ok, Aranel?"  
"Truth"  
"Okay, what did you first think of me when I got to Hogwarts?"  
Aranel hesitated, "I really don't want to answer that"  
"C'mon its just a game." Dmitri urged kind of curious  
"In all truth, I didn't like you. No offense, but you seemed a little stuck up and plus, well the whole Ita ordeal."  
"Okay before we continue I want to make one thing very clear" Saira said not trying to sound mean, "I told Ita--"  
"Saira, forget it. I don't care anymore. Anyway if it wasn't for you, I never would have met Dmitri"  
They turned to look at him but he was gone  
"Dmitri?" They said together  
"Hey love!" he said loudly  
They looked up. He was standing atop the rocks above the pool of water poised to jump.  
"Dmitri don't you remember what happened when you fell of Gerudo Falls?!" Saira yelled back.  
"Why? What happened?" Aranel asked beginning to be worried  
"He wanted to prove he could"  
"But what happened?" Aranel pleaded  
"He slipped and hit just about every rock on the way down. I jumped in a saved him but he'd broken a lot of bones and ended up spending a month in bed. I started learning healing spells because of his stupidity"  
Hearing this Aranel yelled, "Dmitri get down!!"  
"C'mon, it's only 30, maybe 40 feet"  
"Dmitri I'm not kidding!"  
He looked at Aranel. However, Saira had something else on her mind. She felt as if someone or something was around watching them. Aranel and Dmitri continued to yell at one another.  
"Shh!" Saira yelled. "Dmitri I never thought I'd say this but I want you to jump!"  
"What? Are you crazy?" Aranel hissed at Saira  
Saira whispered to Aranel in Elvish, "There is something here. Listen" she whispered  
The wind blew and by the look on her face, Aranel sensed something too.  
"Listen, when he jumps, use magic to slow him. Whatever it is it's up there but Dmitri. If you dare Dmitri to jump, he'll do it. He never backs down from a dare."  
Aranel nodded and yelled to Dmitri and Saira made her way up the rocks  
"Dmitri I dare you to jump!" Aranel said  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yes, Jump!" Saira was almost to the top when an orc jumped out of the bushes running at Dmitri  
"Dmitri! Jump!" Saira yelled  
The orc barely missed him. Dmitri wasn't helped though because another orc had Aranel bound  
The other or barred his teeth at Saira. She glanced and saw Dmitri floating in the water. She held her hands behind her and muttered the fireball spell Legolas had taught her. This time she didn't care how much power she used.  
She threw a ball at each of the two orcs. One threw Aranel in the water and the other jumped in the water to put of the fire. Saira ran down to help Aranel carry the unconscious Dmitri. The other orc was still flailing around trying to put out the fire. They must have been making a lot of noise because many elves ran through the trees to help them.  
Saira and Aranel pulled Dmitri out whose ankle was at a sickening angle.  
Legolas ran up, "Put him out!" he yelled pointing at the orc  
Two elves helped carry Dmitri  
"Take him to my father" Legolas shouted  
The orc was put out but gave off a foul smell.  
"Why are you here?" Legolas yelled holding a knife to the orc  
In a raspy voice he answered, "I was sent by Lord Ganondorf to dispose of the Seer and kidnap the Princess"  
Legolas stood and nodded to a different elf that came and slit the orc's throat. Then he turned to Saira and walked over to her.  
"Saira, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine" she said falling back into a vision  
This was short unclear and painful. There was a flash of Ganondorf reading a letter then barging his fist on the table. She came to of the vision holding her head. She tried to stay conscious, but it was difficulty because of the pain in her head.  
She felt someone pick her up and carry her away. She felt the person running fast and then laid Saira on her bed. She finally fainted feeling the silky sheets of her bed. Legolas kissed Saira's cheek as she fell asleep. He went to check on Aranel who was lucky to only have a few cuts and bruises.  
He entered her room but she wasn't there so he went to Dmitri's. He'd already been bandaged up  
"How are you?" he asked  
"Could be better" she answered  
"Your father sent for you before this ordeal. Escorts will arrive in the morning for the both of you."  
"Thank you'  
Legolas bowed and left. 'What a start to the summer' he thought. He was proud of Saira though. She had defeated two orcs magically by herself. 


	2. Miss Lizzy

-Miss Lizzy-  
  
Liz and Ita said goodbye to all their school friends then headed for the London Underground a little while later. They were going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight and go to Rivendell the next morning.  
"Taxi!" Liz yelled  
"It's amazing what people do in a place of magic" Ita said as a cab pulled up  
"Yes, well I think its all rather fascinating. Living like Muggles is an interesting experience"  
The driver came out and took their trunks. The man opened the door for Liz but closed it before Ita could get in.  
"Le holma ve' edan" -Disgusting human-Ita whispered getting into the cab.  
"Where to?" The driver asked  
"London Underground" Liz said  
Ita complained the whole way there about human inventions and the inconvenience of it all. He spoke in Elvish of course so the driver wouldn't understand. Twenty minutes time, they were there. They wandered around London for a while before making their way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Ello' Tom"  
"Miss Lizzy. Good to see you. How long for this time?" a man with a toothless grin said from behind the counter.  
"Just the one night" Liz said dropping her trunk down  
"Oo's your friend?" Tom asked  
"This is Ita. So you got a room open for us?"  
"Sure do. I'll take your stuff up. Room 11"  
"Thank Tom. We'll be at Florean's"  
Tom nodded. Ita followed Liz out the back. She used her wand to tap the wall to the left side, and the archway to Diagon Alley appeared.  
"So, what was that all about?" Ita asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were talking like you've known him for years"  
"Well, I have. My father used to come here all the time. I always went with him, so I've been coming here since I was very little."  
"So, then, where are we going?'  
"Have you not been here before?" Liz asked  
"No"  
"How did you buy your supplies for school?"  
"My father send someone for me. I'm not a social person. Probably because I'm so controversial"  
"I believe it too. I thought we'd get some ice cream at Florean's"  
"Oh, ok." Liz stared at the rigid look on Ita's face. She walked faster to get ahead. They reached Florean's and just like Tom did, he greeted Liz very cheerfully.  
"Hello Miss Lizzy. Nice to see you again. What for today?"  
"Vedui Mr. Fortescue. We'll take two sundaes." Liz said  
Mr. Fortescue nodded and moments later came out with two sundaes. Liz and Ita sat outside and enjoyed them in silence. Eventually Liz couldn't stand it. It was just sitting there staring into space allowing his ice cream to melt.  
She snapped her fingers in front of his face and said, "Snap out of it. This is weird"  
"What are you on about?"  
"Ita, I've known you for years in all your solemnity. You used to have an opinion about everything. Sometimes you'd never shut up. Now your just sit there as if you're mute and you know that doesn't fly around me. What's wrong?"  
"I'm just thinking" he said  
"About." she said egging him on  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"Try me"  
Ita looked at her but she didn't look away or blink showing she was serious.  
"I don't like how Saira acts around Legolas" he blurted out  
To Ita's surprise, Liz smiled, "Is that all? You've been moping around because of Legolas?"  
"Ha ha ha. I knew you wouldn't understand" he said sarcastically  
"Ita, there is not a woman, or elf in this world or any others that wouldn't act like that around him. It's just that Saira is comfortable with him and has his attention since she's being protected."  
"I don't know"  
Liz felt guilty because she knew that one day, Ita's heart would be broken because Saira cared for Legolas more than anything. She did not only have his attention but his heart and he hers  
"I never see you act like that" Ita commented  
"Then you must be blind" Liz looked at her watch. "It's getting late and we have to get up early"  
"Yeah" They got up.  
Liz went to pay for the sundaes  
"Thanks Mr. Fortescue"  
"Bye Miss Lizzy"  
When they were out of earshot, Ita said, "Miss Lizzy?"  
"Shut up" she said shoving him playfully  
They strolled back to the Leaky Cauldron and Ita went straight up but Liz stayed downstairs to talk to Tom. He asked about her father and school but soon she was tired and went upstairs too. That's where she found Ita lying on the bed.  
"What are you doing?" Liz asked  
"What does it look like?"  
"You're on the couch my friend"  
"What?"  
"You heard me" Liz said taking her jacket off  
"Why am I on the couch?" Ita argued  
"When you are the reason we can stay here half price, then you get the bed but for now, the bed is mine"  
Ita frowned but agreed. Liz was being kind enough to let him come with her to Rivendell so he thought it best not to argue. Liz went in the bathroom to clean up, but when she came out, she looked as if she'd been getting ready to get up in the morning with how good she looked. She got into bed and put out the candle.  
"Sleep tight" she joked  
"I'm sure I will" Ita said punching his pillow to soften it  
  
Tom came in the next morning and woke them with his toothless grin. He also brought hot chocolate for them.  
"Thanks Tom"  
"You're very welcome Miss Lizzy" Tom left  
Liz checked her watch  
"We've got an hour," Liz said, but Ita had fallen back asleep. She got out of bed and kicked the couch making Ita fall off and hit the hard ground  
"Ow!" he said loudly  
"Oh, good, you're awake"  
"I wonder why"  
"Anyway, we've got about an hour. We should arrive rig outside Rivendell" Liz said before going into the bathroom to freshen up.  
Ita looked in the mirror on the wall and noticed half his hair was flattened. He used his wand to fix it. Even though he was born and raised in Middle-Earth, he grew up using wand magic rather than hand magic. He opened his trunk to get a change of clothes then waited for Liz to finish which would be twenty minutes of standing outside the door  
"Bout' time" he said  
Liz stuck out her tongue and went to pack her trunk. She carried it downstairs with magic. She was happy the 'no magic' rule did not apply to the elves because they were not form the same world. The Ministry of Magic knew they couldn't control the Elven population and therefore made treaties with them instead.  
"Spot of breakfast Lizzy?" Tom asked  
"Please" Liz said down and Tom brought her some eggs and pancakes with Elven sauces and ingredients.  
"Still you favorite I hope"  
"It tis'"  
"And one Glowfire to wake you up. Although I don't understand why a little lass like you should be drinkin' at such a young age"  
"You know me too well Tom. And as for the last part, elves are less prone to it than humans. It has a different effect on us"  
"Would your friend like something"  
"You'll have to ask him" Liz said cutting her pancakes  
"Oh, so he's not your boyfriend or anythin' like that?" Tom said grinning  
"Oh, Tom, god no, Ita? No way, just a friend. He's too rigid for me"  
Ita came down the stairs carrying his trunk. He put it beside Liz's and sat down.  
"What for you, sir?"  
"Nothing thank you"  
Liz looked at her watch again and began to eat quickly  
"Miss Lizzy, slow down" Tom pleaded  
"I cant. We have only a few minutes" she said with a mouthful of eggs, "C'mon" she said to Ita  
"I'll get the trunks, you pay" Ita said  
"Right. Here Tom, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but under the present circumstances. Well, Namaarie"  
Ita had already gone out. Liz walked out just as the wall blurred for the portal. They went though and within seconds were just outside the beautiful city of Rivendell.  
"Welcome to Rivendell Ita"  
However Ita was practically emotionless.  
"Are you alright?" she asked  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
"Its not as grand as Dorthonion but it's beautiful. Look, there's everyone now" She pointed elves on horseback coming towards them"  
A black haired elf dismounted. There was a resemblance between him and Liz.  
"Eriathiel" he said, "Come here my daughter"  
"Father" she dropped her trunk and ran to her father. He picked her up and hugged her happily, "Ita this is my father, Hathli of Rivendell. Father this is Ita'istar of Dorthonion"  
"Welcome Master Ita'istar to Rivendell. I've met your father before. Come" He gestured them to follow  
They entered the city and were greeted by Lord Elrond himself. Liz and her father bowed. Ita imitated  
Elrond bowed in return and said, "Welcome home Eriathiel. Much conversation has been lost in your absence"  
Liz smiled and Ita was surprised at how well she knew people. The Lord Elrond was speaking to her on a one to one basis. Hathli turned to an elf bystander and told him to show Ita to a room. Liz whispered to him to give Ita a solitary room; then she went to talk with her father and others about her year. 


	3. Almost

-Almost-  
  
Saira woke to birds chirping outside her window. Her breakfast tray had already been brought. She rubbed her eyes and gasped when she saw Dmitri sitting on her windowsill.  
"Dmitri, what are you going?" she said realizing the bird chirping was actually he.  
"We're leaving soon, but I couldn't get in" He pointed to her door, "They have guards everywhere. Legolas told me how to get by though"  
"But I thought--? Your leg--?"  
"Dislocated and a few torn muscles. The broken bone was easily healed but they used some Elven herbs for the muscles. Of course the fumes really make your head spin."  
Saira laughed  
"Aranel?"  
"She's fine, only a few cuts and bruises. You saved us both. She says you'll be rewarded"  
"No need"  
"So, how are you?" he asked  
"Surprisingly well, considering" They heard shouting outside  
Saira got up and joined Dmitri at the windowsill  
"Looks like my ride is here, love"  
"Yeah" Saira said disappointed, "You'll have to come back later"  
"You know I will" He smiled taking Saira's hand and kissing it. Then he climbed down and joined Aranel. Her two friends waved before riding away into the vast Middle-Earth. Saira changed her clothes once she lost sight of them and no sooner than they had, Legolas knocked on the door.  
"May I come in?"  
"Certainly"  
He came in looking handsome as ever in Saira's eyes  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A little sad. I'm once again the youngest person here"  
"Sort of. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've invited them and your friend Liz to come stay later on"  
"Well, that does make me feel better. So.that was an interesting night back"  
"Yes. You should gather your strength today"  
"I'm fine. I've been poisoned, knocked out, and done plenty of stupid things. I guarantee you that I'm fine. You need to relax a little"  
"If you had seen the tings I've seen, you probably wouldn't be telling me that" he said  
"You're probably right, but I haven't so." There was an awkward pause, "I'm going for a swim. Care to join me?"  
"I don't get it" Legolas said  
"One second, you are completely serious and the next you can shrug it off"  
"Ah, you can thank Dmitri for that. It hides my real feelings. I've just gotten in the habit. Dmitri already knew everything I was going through and I never really had to tell him so I kept it inside."  
"That's understandable. So how far have you gotten in translating the scrolls Zelda sent you?"  
"I haven't really thought about it'  
"I'm really glad you haven't been dwelling on the locket and ring. Did Dumbledore have any information about it?"  
"A long time ago. He just said that when I was meant to find it, I would have a vision telling me where it is. But for now, I'm vision free, well, besides the one last night"  
"You have one last night?"  
"Yeah, that's why I passed out"  
"What was it of?"  
"I just saw a flash of Ganondorf banging his fist on a table"  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes. Ok, I need to wind down. I'm still a little high strung from last night. I'm going swimming. You can join me if you want but it's not necessary"  
Saira grabbed her bathing suit and went behind her dressing screen to change. When she stepped out Legolas had gone. Saira removed the silver locket but hold it in her hand. This was the first time she ever really looked at it. Before she was almost afraid to. On one side the word courage was engraved surrounded by a deep circle and on the opposite side, there was a sunken in portion as if something with straight perfect edges belonged there.  
The ring fell off the chain snapping Saira out of it. She picked it up and put if back on, then hid the necklace underneath her bed on a piece of wood that stuck out.  
She grabbed a towel and wrapped a skirt around her waist. She walked barefoot to the riverside pool. As usual, the place was deserted which Saira could never figure out why. She removed her skirt, set down the towel and let her hair down before slowly stepping into the warm water.  
For a while she let herself float in the middle with her ears below the water to drown out any sound around her. Even wit her eyes closed she could sense where everything was around her and soon she had everything pictured in her mind.  
As she floated around, she hit something soft with her outstretched hands rather than the rock that should have been there. She pulled her legs under and raised her head and opened her eyes to see Legolas sitting there.  
"Mind if I join?"  
"Not at all"  
Saira went to the edge and held herself up. Legolas removed his weapons as before and tied his hair back. Then he removed his shirt revealing the most perfect body Saira ever laid eyes on. Every muscle was toned to perfection. Saira was in awe. He removed his boots and dove above her giving Saira a view of them flexed and in use.  
He entered the water with a small splash and emerged smiling with his hair drenched.  
"I thought you said you don't swim that often" Saira said trying not to stare as he drifted nearer  
"I don't, but you were right"  
"About?" He was only a few inches away from her face now  
"It is relaxing" he whispered  
His eyes were gleaming and his face reflected the sun from the water dripping down  
"I told you" Saira said in barely more than a whisper. Her back was flat against the walls edge. Legolas began to lean in with no objection from Saira until they heard someone call out their names. Saira took a breath and sunk beneath the water and swam under him. She swam and emerged a few feet away as Tarowyn appeared through the trees.  
Legolas pulled himself out of the water and grabbed a towel and put his shirt back on.  
"There you are. Your father was curious where you were" Tarowyn explained  
"Why?" Saira asked  
"Well, after two attempts on your life, he wanted to be sure that you had adequate protection."  
"As you can see, I do" she said eyeing Legolas who had his back turned as he dried off.  
"I see. Namaarie" Tarowyn left  
Saira swam to the edge and Legolas pulled her out  
"Thank you" he handed her towel to her  
He nodded avoiding her gaze. "We should get back" he said  
"Yeah" They walked back to the city together.  
Saira went straight to her room and changed out of her wet clothes. Then she paced back and forth.  
She was confused, disappointed and worried all at the same time. Legolas was trying to kiss her and if it hadn't been for Tarowyn. But then Ita. If he found out. And there's the question as to why Legolas would do that. He'd never tried before and they'd been alone together plenty of times.  
Saira felt very alone now. All her friends were gone and she couldn't confide to Legolas about this because it concerned him. Then Liz popped into her mind. She'd write a letter. Saira found a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write. 'Dear Liz,  
It's only the second day of our holiday and I already miss you guys. Life around me is never boring though. I think I attract trouble. I've already fought two orcs and passed out from a vision. What fun? Did you make it to Rivendell all right? I'm sure Ita loved being in society for a few hours.  
Ok, the rest of this letter may not be shown or read by Ita because it would hurt and infuriate him. I'm really confused right now. I have such mixed feelings. Mainly about what happened naught ten minutes ago. Legolas and I almost kissed. He probably would have if Tarowyn hadn't come by.  
We'll have to talk more in person. Legolas said he invited you to come later this summer. I hope this letter finds you and finds you well. My love to you both.  
Namaarie  
Saira'  
Saira folded the letter and sealed it. She walked downstairs and saw Tarowyn walking by so she called to him  
"Tarowyn!"  
He turned around, "Ah, Saira"  
"Vedui"  
"What can I do for you?" he asked  
"I'd like to send a letter to my friends in Rivendell. Eriathiel of Rivendell."  
"I'll take it and have it sent immediately"  
"Diola lle. I'm most appreciative"  
"No problem" He took the letter  
Saira smiled and went back to her room. She got bored very quickly so she decided to get a start on deciphering the Hylian scrolls she'd been entrusted with. Each word was difficult to translate and by the time dinner rolled around, she'd only successfully decoded 10 words.  
She was very engrossed into it so when someone knocked on the door, she was startled so much she fell out of her chair from jumping.  
"Milady, dinner is ready" A tall elf said through the door  
"Thank you. I'll be down shortly"  
The elf left. Saira changed into a silver dress and headed to the dining area. The hall was already full when Saira took her usual seat beside Legolas. She could tell they were both trying to act as if nothing had happened. Towards the end of dinner, he attempted a casual conversation  
"Do you think you'd be up to training again tomorrow?"  
"Of course. I'd really like to as a matter of fact."  
"Great"  
There was a long awkward pause, "Well, I'm going to see if I can finish up a little more of the scroll before I retire. Namaarie"  
"Namaarie" he said watching Saira leave. He filled his glass with Elverquisst and downed it in one gulp.  
"Easy, my son" Lord Thranduil said, "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, but I grow tired of this."  
Before Thranduil could argue, Legolas left. He stood in the archway and watched Saira go into her own room in the distance. Once she was out of sight he went to his own room.  
  
Even though she didn't look back Saira could feel Legolas' gaze upon her until she was out of sight. She changed out of the uncomfortable dress she was forced to wear and sat down at her desk. But she found she could not work and ended up falling asleep.  
  
Legolas went to his room and fell into his bed feeling the effects of the strong Elverquisst. He thought of Saira. He didn't know what came over him earlier that day. He felt like he had been with Serenity and he could have sworn she felt fine with his actions, like she wanted it too. He passed out hanging half off the bed. 


	4. Ita's Story

-Ita's Story-  
  
Liz yawned and rubbed her eyes, but instead of seeing her four-poster bed with maroon sheets at Hogwarts, she lie in a bed with pastel green sheets illuminated by the shining sunshine coming through her windows with white-silver frame. She and Ita had been in Rivendell for at least four days now and Liz was enjoying every minute of it while Ita seemed to grown an even sourer disposition.  
Liz got up and walked out to the balcony connected to her room. She loved to admire the view of the city from her window. She saw Ita's black hair among the bright city, sitting on a bench reading a book. Liz was finally fed up. How could someone be so depressed when its summer vacation?  
She went back inside and changed quickly. Then angrily, she headed downstairs. When she reached him, she took his book and sat it down out of his reach  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" he yelled  
"I don't get it!" Liz yelled back  
"Don't get what? Gimme my book" he lunged for it but Liz sat down on it.  
"It's summer break and we didn't get very much homework yet and you're still all miserable and depressed and I don't get why. Get your head out of a bloody book and do something!"  
"Look, you don't have any idea why I'm like this, Ok?" he shouted irately, 'and don't think its all about Saira because it isn't"  
"Then tell me because I cant stand seeing you like this!" Liz could have easily found out because she was gifted in a certain kind of magic but she preferred people to tell her because she found its easier for them to deal  
He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the sound of horns. They both looked over the edge of the place they sat and saw an elf in woodland clothing ride into the city. They glanced at each other then ran down curious to what it was about.  
Lord Hathli and Elrond came to greet the young elf. Liz and Ita joined them. She sensed the elf was only a few hundred years old. He dismounted his horse then walked up to the Lords and bowed  
"Vedui. I am Lenwe of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood"  
"Vedui Lenwe. What brings thee to Rivendell?" Lord Elrond asked  
"I have a letter for an Eriathiel of Rivendell"  
He pulled Saira's letter out of a leather pouch on his side. Liz stepped forward and he handed it to her. He eyed her curiously. She was used to it because not many elves in this age had jet-black hair as her and her father.  
"Diola lle" she turned to Ita, "Its from Saira"  
Ita's eyes brightened. The returned to where they had been before Lenwe arrived to read the letter. Ita noticed his book was bent and pages were ruffled  
"Look what you did" he said  
Liz waved her hand over it and it was fine again.  
"There. That's what magic if for"  
"Just open it already" Ita urged  
"Patience is a virtue" she snickered. Liz tore the seal and began to read aloud until she got to the second paragraph.  
"Well, what's it say?" Ita asked  
"For my eyes only"  
"What?"  
"It's girl talk. If you'll excuse me" she said taking the letter to her room to finish reading it  
"Oh. My. God," was her first reaction to reading the next few lines. Instantly she grabbed some parchment to write a return letter 'Dear Saira,  
We really miss you too but OH MY GOD. That's unbelievable and fills me with a slight envy. Ok, in three weeks, my father is making a political endeavor to Lorien and he says I can tag along and we can stop at Mirkwood and I can stay the rest of the summer if I like. And when I get there, I can't stress this enough, DETAILS. I want to know everything that happened leading up and everything that happened after. Well, I'm going to catch Lenwe before he leaves  
Namaarie  
Liz'  
She folded the letter and sealed it. She caught Lenwe and watched him ride off with her letter. She went back to her room and decided to read the letter she'd gotten from Voron. He'd told her not to open it right away but she thought she'd waited long enough. She went to her desk where she'd been keeping it and opened it: 'Dear my sweet Elizabeth,  
By the time you read this, my heart will be aching to se your beautiful face and my lips to kiss yours. I hope you feel the same. I shall miss you even more deeply now that the tournament has ended and I must return to Durmstrang. I wish there was a way to see you despite that. I hope to venture to Middle-Earth this summer. Please send me a letter revealing your whereabouts. I long for nothing more than to see you  
-Voronwer'  
'Amazing' she thought to herself. She began to write him back when she heard Ita's voice behind her.  
"I heard that you and your father are traveling to Mirkwood in three weeks. Is that true?"  
"Partially. I am going to Mirkwood on his way to Lorien. Why?"  
"Well, I want to come"  
"Do you actually think I'm going to leave you here? C'mon you should know me better than that. So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you? Anyway, you already know. You always seem to and I've never figured out how"  
Liz smiled, "It's what I do and I do it well. Now spill"  
"Ugh" He sat down on her unmade bed, "Well, mainly its because I have a serious resentment toward my dad"  
"And why is that?"  
"I really don't want to tell you. It's weird"  
"Do I really have to get it out of you a different way?" Liz said slyly  
"Alright, alright. After my mum died, my father, being a Sun Champion, was always gone and hardly acknowledged he had a son anymore. I've been moving from city to city ever since. I haven't seen him in nearly 3 years."  
"No offense, but is that it?" Liz said  
"What do you mean, 'is that it?'" Ita said shocked and angered by her response  
"What I mean is, you cant sit around and feel sorry for yourself"  
"Yes, because that makes me feel so much better" He got up and headed for the door.  
"If you really think you have it bad, think about Harry and Saira!"  
Ita stopped, "what are you talking about?"  
"What? You mean you dot know about either of them?" Liz said sarcastically.  
"Everyone knows about Harry but what do you know about Saira?"  
"Saira's parents are dead, her brother is fighting evil and has been in near death experiences scaring the hell out of her and last but certainly not least, she has a burden put upon her that she doesn't even want to do. Do you still think you got it bad?" Liz said all this very fast and ended feeling slightly angered, "You need to get over it and realize that the world sucks, but its not the end of the world. I understand perfectly well that you feel bad about your dad but you cant let it ruin your life"  
Ita was at a loss for words. Saira had never told him any of that, but then again, he'd never asked  
"How--?"  
"Need you ask? Saira and I are best friends" Liz said, "and Ita, I know how you feel about your mother too"  
"How?"  
"Did you notice I didn't introduce you to any Lady Malephelion?"  
"I was curious but you didn't say anything"  
Liz turned around and Ita knew she probably was hiding tears. He started to say something but decided against it. He went back to his room and plopped onto the bed feeling quite stupid. He began thinking. In al truth he didn't have it that bad. And for the first time ever since he arrived, Ita opened the window letting the light shine into his dark room. 


	5. Bad Timing

-Bad Timing-  
  
Almost a week went by since Saira sent her letter and finally Lenwe was back. Legolas and Saira took a break from their work out so she could read it.  
"Milady, for you" Lenwe handed her the letter.  
"Diola lle Lenwe" Saira ripped the letter open and read it quickly. She began to laugh  
"What does it say?" Legolas asked wiping his face with a towel  
"Liz is coming with her father is 2 weeks"  
"That's good. Drink?" he held a glass of water out  
"Thanks" she downed it hungrily  
"Ready for another round" Legolas asked  
"Give me a minute. You wore me out on the last one." They walked back to their training area together and sat down beside on another. "Legolas?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Um, we really need to talk.. about what happened last week"  
Legolas became fidgety. "I honestly don't know"  
  
Tow weeks passed quickly and Legolas kept Saira very busy with working out and her magic. They weren't sure when Liz was going to arrive and they didn't know that Ita was coming too.  
As the day grew warmer, training became rather difficult. Legolas decided they should train indoors with the growing hear. He also decided to start teaching Saira the bow. The last time she tried had been back in Hyrule and failed miserably.  
"C'mon, we're working inside today" he said to Saira as she came down from her room.  
"Oh, good. The humidity is dreadful"  
  
However Liz and Ita were nearly to Mirkwood. She'd sent someone ahead to tell them not to sound that they were there so that she could surprise Saira.  
  
"You're not serious"  
"I'm completely serious. You've been asking me for almost half a year now and I'm finally giving in"  
Legolas just told Saira how he was going to teach her the bow  
"Now, it's very difficult"  
"I know"  
"Here, it's made by the elves of Lorien" He handed her a beautiful bow with ivy and Elvish leaves of Lorien carved along every inch.  
"It's magnificent"  
"This was given to me by Galadriel, Lady of Light" he said  
"I think her gift to you is far better than mine"  
"What did she give you?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh only a stupid mission to save the worlds"  
"Right. Sorry. Anyway, here's how you hold it. Your left hand is put just below the middle arch. Your right hand pulls the wire"  
Saira didn't get it  
"Here, I'll show you," Legolas sighted. He walked up behind her and put his arms against hers. He then put his hand on the back of hers and put them on the bow in the correct spot. However, in order to do this his entire body had to be pressed right up against her own adding to the already felt heat.  
  
Liz and Ita rode into the city where Tarowyn greeted them.  
"Creoso a' Mirkwood Arwen Eriathiel. (Welcome to Mirkwood Lady Eriathiel) It's been long since your last visit." He said  
"Vedui. I'm glad you'll have us" Liz said dismounting her horse, "My father is unable to come but he wishes good fortune to you all"  
"That is unfortunate. Perhaps another day. Saira is training with Legolas in the indoor courtyard through there," He said pointing through a tree-arched hallway.  
Liz bowed and then she and Ita headed toward the room with Legolas and Saira. Ita was excited to see Saira and ran ahead of Liz.  
  
Saira could feel and hear Legolas' heart beating faster as they stood there motionless. Her hair fell in front of her face but she felt Legolas' smooth hand leave hers and brush the hair behind her ear.  
Then the door swung open and Ita walked in with Liz close behind. Legolas and Saira broke away quickly but not near quick enough. Ita pretended not to notice though his heart knew what happened.  
"Ita! Liz! You're here?" Saira said exasperated  
Liz walked up and hugged Saira and gave her a weird look. When Liz let go, Ita walked up and conjured an amethyst rose. He handed it to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"It's good to see you"  
"Saira, we'll cut it short today so you can greet your friends" Legolas said in a disappointed voice  
"Alright, well I was planning on going for a swim. Would you like to join me?" she asked Ita and Liz  
"Sure, after riding all day that sounds great" Liz said  
"Alright. C'mon" all three of them left. An elf named Lindal was speaking with Tarowyn at the bottom of the stairs. Lindal was charged with taking care of Saira and her friends when they arrived. He was very shy and didn't talk much. His blonde hair was always pulled back into a ponytail and everything about him was precise. Saira was always kind to everyone in Mirkwood making them willing to things for her when she asked but it was not in her nature to take advantage of such behavior  
"Lindal!" she called after they had finished speaking  
"Saira, how can I help you?" he answered  
"Please Lindal, don't be so serious, I just wanted to know if our guests rooms have been prepared"  
"Already done. Master Dorthonion's room is where Master Alonde's was and Lady Eriathiel's is next to yours. I'll take them"  
"No, Lindal, that's alright. I know where it is. Sorry to interrupt"  
"Wow, Saira, such initiative. I'm surprised you're not a Lady of the Council yet"  
"A Lady? Me? Never. Are you one?"  
"I have been. I'm the youngest Lady in Rivendell."  
"What about you Ita, have you a Lordship title?" Saira asked curiously  
"No, you have to be born into or given the title."  
"Well, from what I know, I have neither"  
Saira took them to their rooms. Liz and Saira went to Saira's room to change, and Ita went to the room where Dmitri had stayed since it was now his.  
"Tonight you'll have to tell me about the poolside adventure and what happened 5 minutes ago." Liz said pulling a skirt on over her bathing suit  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing was happening back there"  
"Uh huh and I'm a hobbit"  
"C'mon. Ita's waiting"  
Saira was wearing a black bikini that showed off a lot. She rarely wore it but she couldn't find her other one. She tied a black wrap around it. Liz was also wearing a bikini but hers was a deep aqua-green matching her eyes. Saira suspected magic to get the color so perfect. They emerged from their room and Saira smiled at the look on Ita's face.  
He'd always seen Saira in her school uniform or pants and a shirt. In his eyes, she was absolutely perfect in every aspect. They went to the pool together and spent many hours there and were disappointed when dinner was called but they were hungry and went anyway. It was a feast to welcome the guests. Saira thought Lord Thranduil enjoyed having feasts and that amused her.  
It was near 10:00 before it was over but they were all still wide- awake. They went to one of the deserted courtyards to sit and chat. There were benches hanging from trees in a certain one Saira found exploring one day. Liz took the swing across the bench while Saira and Ita laid on the bench swing. As the hours went by, Ita grew tired and fell asleep lying across Saira's legs.  
Saira kissed him on the forehead and when he didn't wake up, she magicked him to his room and then she and Liz went back to talk by themselves.  
"Okay, now that the boyfriend is gone, tell me what happened. Both times. I'm not blind" Liz said  
"Which first?"  
"Start from the beginning so the pool one."  
Saira made sure the light in Ita's room was off and that no one was around before she told.  
"Alright, for starters, I should tell you that I love to swim. It really relaxes me. Well, Legolas was being very protective because I passed out the night before. I wanted to go swimming to wind down and I invited Legolas to come with me because he was all high-strung. I went to change behind my dressing screen and when I came out he was gone. I figured I said something"  
"Hurry up and get to the good part. I'm dying of suspense" Liz begged  
"You said details and that's what I'm giving you"  
"Details about the almost-kiss"  
"Fine. I was floating around and I know where everything is and instead of hitting a rock on one part, I hit his legs."  
"Ooo"  
"Anyway, he asked if he could join and of course I didn't argue. So then he took off his weapons and his shirt. Oh my god. I don't think I've ever seen a better sight. His abs and chest and legs and arms and oh god it was all perfect. Then he dove above me and flexed them all"  
"It doesn't get much better than that"  
"Well, he came up looking absolutely gorgeous with his wet hair and water dripping off his face. Anyway, he came up and not being able to use my brain at that moment I said, 'I thought you said you didn't like to swim' He kept coming closer and said, 'I don't but you were right,' Now if you'd have let me talk about what happened before, you'd understand. I told him swimming was relaxing for everyone and so now he agreed. Whispering, I said, 'I told you.' By this time, I was against the edge. He started leaning in until Tarowyn came by and we broke away."  
"I bet you wanted to slap him" Liz said  
"More than you know"  
"Ok, now what happened today?" Liz asked  
"It was very much the same scenario but us fully clothed. He was finally teaching me the bow and well, I'm absolutely terrible. He put his arms around me to show me how. It was a quiet moment. My hair started falling in front of my face and he let go of my hand to brush it back. He was about to lean in when my knight in shining armor arrived with his squire" Saira said sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry. You do realize you'll have plenty of chances right? I mean, if he's tried twice then I'm betting he'll try again"  
"Yes, but now Ita and you are here. Can you imagine the look on his face is he walked in on us?"  
"I do, but I can tell by the look on your face that you'd rather be with Legolas than Ita. Deep down Ita knows it too"  
"I dont know. I mean Legolas is a couple of thousand years older than me" Saira said sadly  
"Not really. To elves, the age thing isn't really a factor. Think of 100 years as 1 year and that only makes him---"  
"-29 years older"  
"No, only 2." Liz said  
"What? How?"  
"You're technically 2700, remember?" Liz pointed out, "Because of Serenity"  
"Ok you do have a point"  
"Plus your soul is Serenity who is deeply in love with him and your love for him is growing"  
"What? I don't love him" Saira argued  
"Don't argue. You may not know but I'm partially emphatic"  
"Damn elf abilities" Saira said, "And you are right"  
Legolas was coming near the courtyard looking for Saira but he stopped in front of the door seeing they were talking. Liz could sense someone else around. Her ability made it possible for her to sense other peoples' feelings  
"Which part am I right about?" he heard Liz say  
"About loving him" Saira said, "when I look at Legolas, its like everything melts away. Worry, regret, fear. I feel safe with him."  
Legolas could help but smile  
"When I wake up, he's the first person I want to see and the last person I want to think about at night."  
"Have you told him that?" Liz asked  
"No, if I had, I probably would be with him right now rather than feeling guilty about this whole damn situation. Plus I don't know how"  
"I'm going to get to bed. See you in the morning" Liz said  
"Night"  
Liz walked out while Saira stayed on the bench in thought. She caught Legolas on her way to her room.  
"How long were you standing there?"  
He stopped and turned around, "Not but a minute"  
"Well, now you know"  
"That I do. How long have you been hiding that brilliant gift of yours?" Legolas asked  
"Long time. I've known how you've felt since the first day I met Saira and your love hasn't waned since that fateful day years ago."  
"So, if you don't mind my asking, how does she feel about Ita?"  
"She feels like she's betraying him" with that she left Legolas in the dark.  
Legolas stood in thought as Saira was in the courtyard. 


	6. Finally

-Finally-  
  
Lindal came to everyone's rooms every morning to their breakfast. They had been there for nearly two weeks. Life there consisted of routine. Saira liked it most of the time but she and Liz would do something out of the ordinary to change things up.  
Saira's usual routine was getting up, training with Legolas, met her friends at the pool then she'd attempt to translate the scrolls but that never lasted long because it got tiring very quick. She'd dress up for dinner and duck out early somehow with the tension between her and Legolas growing and she still could not bring herself to tell Ita anything. She knew he could tell by now because he often went off by himself in the forest and never gave a reason why.  
Liz's routine was much more mellowed out and relaxed. She took full advantage over the fact she had no school until September. You rarely saw her awake before 12:00 which many of the other Elf-ladies found odd. Course, Liz was not a normal Lady of the Court or Council. She did things her own way.  
But she was the only reason Ita got up at all. Half asleep, she'd go across the small walkway to his room and push him off the bed. He'd go swimming with his friends then after dinner would walk alone in the forest. Always at night, though, which worried Saira.  
Every time Saira and Legolas were alone together, the feelings between them were growing. However, it seemed every time something could or would happen, something would happen to prevent anything.  
"You're getting better" Legolas said watching Saira's arrow bounce off her target not even coming close to puncturing it.  
"Are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing?"  
"At least you're reaching the target" he said  
"True, well we better call quits for today"  
"Yes. See you at dinner" he said  
"You know, you can come by and talk sometime. Ever since Ita and Liz arrived, we haven't done anything but train together. I don't really talk to anyone but Liz. Ita seems in his own little world. But I think we all are"  
"I don't want to intrude"  
"You wont"  
"Don't worry about it"  
Saira nodded sadly and left. Liz was waiting for her.  
"Did you do it yet?" she asked  
"Do what?"  
"Did you kiss him yet?"  
"No, it's too risky and I still haven't spoken to Ita about anything" Saira said  
"Uh huh. Well c'mon, he's waiting at the pool" Liz said  
"Isn't he usually asleep still?" Saira asked  
"Yeah well I put an alarm clock in his room. Useful Muggle tool considering he doesn't know how to turn it off."  
They both laughed and went to the pool after changing. Ita was actually in it today. He usually just stayed on the edge and kept to himself.  
"Glad to see you're awake" Saira called to him  
"Not by choice. Bloody invention she put in my room" he seemed oddly happy. Saira saw a letter by his things with a seal of a sun. She assumed he must have got a letter from his father.  
Saira pushed the thought of Legolas out of her mind with difficulty and tried to enjoy herself and not ruin his day.  
The rest of the day followed as normal. At dinner Lord Thranduil asked them to stay through the whole dinner so they were forced to listen to all the other Lords and Ladies political theories. Being a Lady herself, Liz was often asked to put in her opinion but Saira usually answered for her having many theories of her own. This was a relief for Liz because it was not her forte.  
Towards the end of the night, Saira started feeling dizzy and wanted to leave. She got up to leave but Thranduil asked her to sit back down but instead of sitting she fell to the floor in an extreme pain as a vision erupted before her eyes.  
She saw Ganondorf sitting on the throne in his castle. He was speaking to someone but the pain Saira was under prevented her from understanding. She felt like he was speaking to her. Her vision began to end when she heard a woman's voice say, "I'll take care of it"  
Her vision ended but the pain seemed to worsen. She held her head and kept her eyes shut as if it would help. Legolas leaned over to help her but when he touched her hand it just sparked another vision adding to the pain already torturing Saira. It was brief. Legolas was standing in his room at Hogwarts and there was a shocked look on his face, followed by an expression of pain.  
Saira screamed as the vision ended. Her head ached with pain and screams continued to pour from her. Liz and Ita looked scared and worried for their friend. Everyone in the hall chattered and tried to get a look. Saira refused to open her eyes as she writhed with pain on the hard ground.  
"Legolas, take her out of this crowd! Whatever's closest!" she barely heard Thranduil yell.  
Legolas picked up Saira with ease and carried her to his room, which was closest. The look on Legolas' face from Saira's vision continued to flash before her eyes forcing her to let out soft screams as he lay her on his bed.  
"Saira! Open your eyes Saira!" Legolas said over her moans of pain  
"No! I don't want to see it! No!" She yelled. She feared the scene she saw would come to pass. The pain refused to leave and Saira didn't know how much longer she could deal with it.  
Liz and Ita ran in the room. Slowly Saira opened her eyes but her head did not lessen with pain. Legolas forced her to sit up and new waves of pain pursued. Legolas held her.  
"Saira, what did you see?"  
The pain subdued enough for her to say, "I saw Ganondorf speaking to someone. A woman. Hers was the only voice I could understand. Then you touched my hand and, and."  
More pain came over her and as she looked into his deep blue eyes, she couldn't tell him. Saira broke down and began crying as the pain overtook her once more. Legolas pulled her close though it didn't help.  
A few moments later, Thranduil walked in carrying a small vile of smoking liquid.  
"Drink" he instructed  
But Saira wouldn't move her one hand from her head or the one grasping Legolas' shirt, so he put it to her lips and she drank it. She was now shaking uncontrollably. He forced her to let go of his shirt as he laid her back down. The potion warmed her insides but took several more moments to stop the pain. It also forced her into a deep sleep.  
No one wanted to move her so she slept in Legolas' room all night and woke the next morning only to find him sleeping on the floor beside the bed. She tried to get out of the bed without waking him but her foot got caught in the sheets and she fell off the bed waking him instantly as she was now on top of him.  
"Saira?" He smiled then got up and undid her foot from the sheets. He helped her up.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better."  
"Much better. Sorry I took your bed"  
"We didn't want to move you..Saira, why did you scream? You were shaking and it was painful for you. I don't remember them ever being quite that bad."  
"It was painful. I've only had a vision like that a few times before but I've blocked those from my memory"  
"You said you had two visions" Legolas pointed out  
"I did? Oh, right. I don't remember the second one" she lied  
"I sent word to your brother. I've sent him a letter every time you've had one"  
"Letters aren't enough for me. I play my ocarina often but he never answers anymore" Saira said sadly  
"Perhaps we should call off our training today"  
"No, I don't want to stop just because of a vision" Saira said  
"That was no ordinary vision. Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Just let me change and I'll meet you there"  
"Alright"  
Saira walked out and headed to her room. Liz and Ita were still asleep so she was very quiet as she changed and ran down to meet Legolas who was waiting for her.  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked  
"Yeah" He threw her a sword. "Auta" -Go-  
Saira had gotten quite good at the sword but in the end still lost to Legolas. She eluded him a number of times and they broke away.  
"You're getting good"  
"Thanks" she went at him again but let her guard down on her left side and Legolas was able to grab her arm and spin her around so that her back was up against his chest. She dropped her sword in surrender but Legolas didn't let go.  
"I let the left side go" she panted  
"Yes" He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Bu your form is otherwise good"  
"So why aren't you letting go?"  
"I don't know" he said  
He held on as she turned to face him. They weren't but three inches apart now.  
"We--" she said  
"-shouldn't"  
"But--"  
"--we cant"  
The leaned closer to where Saira saw every detail of his face.  
"Saira" he whispered  
She pushed herself up by her toes and pressed her lips against his. His hands released her and moved to her face where he brushed her hair out of the way. Then Saira wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her again so passionately Saira thought she would melt.  
"Finally!" Someone yelled behind them  
Saira broke away and so did Legolas. Liz was standing in the doorway but not surprised by the scene before her.  
"Liz?!" Saira yelled  
"God, you two woke me up. The feelings between you I cant even block" Liz explained  
Apparently what they'd just done was sinking in. Legolas and Saira stared at each other in pure shock.  
"I better go" Saira said  
"Me too" Legolas said  
They walked out two different doors in different directions. Liz followed after Saira  
"Saira! Wait!" Liz called  
Saira stopped. She wasn't even sure where she was going  
"Saira"  
"Liz, I cant believe it!"  
"Calm down" Liz said softly  
"Calm down!" Saira shrieked, "I just kissed Legolas. I initiated it. Not only did I make the first move it but also I wanted it more than I've ever known. And oh god, what if Ita finds out?!!"  
"Saira. Breathe. Ita is already suspicious but you need to tell him before he walks in on you like I did."  
"He'll be crushed. Holy Din help me" Saira blurted out  
"What?"  
"Din is one of the three goddesses in Hyrulean myth," Saira explained despite everything that was happening.  
"Come. You need a strong drink and a good swim to think and figure out what to do" Liz said guiding her now in shock friend to their rooms  
Liz asked Lindal to bring Saira a strong drink. He returned a few moments later and Saira drank it happily. Afterwards, they headed to the pool.  
"So about this whole emphatic thing. How long have you been like that?" Saira asked when she got her sense back  
"Well, I've always been emphatic but I try to block it because people don't want you to know their feelings and I respect that. However, when it comes to you and Legolas, it's very difficult. And that's before you kissed"  
"Sorry"  
Ita had gone back to sleep in his room so Liz and Saira were alone at the pool  
"Okay, being our best friend, I'm entitled to certain gossipy privileges" Liz said coyly.  
Saira sighed, "Say no more. I know what you're going to ask and yes it was great. More than great. It was phenomenal."  
Liz smiled and remembering the kiss made Saira smile too  
"So how will this affect your little routine?"  
"I really don't know. I'm debating with myself whether I can even go to dinner tonight"  
"In my personal opinion, I think you should go and I'm not really giving you a choice in the matter"  
Saira shook her head but when dinner rolled around she decided to go. She was hoping to speak with Legolas afterward about what happened. As usual, she took her seat next to him but Lord Thranduil seemed to be keeping his attention.  
Despite his wishes, Saira left early. Liz and Ita went with her. To Saira's horror, the moment they exited the hall, she felt dizzy like the night before.  
"Liz." she said before dropping to her knees in agonizing pain. She screamed silencing the hall behind her.  
"Legolas!" Liz shouted over the crowd and within seconds he was keeping her up  
All Saira saw were flashes of faces. Of the people she knew as her enemies and the one she loved. First Ganondorf, then Legolas, and then Voldemort. It stopped and her eyes saw nothing but black. She heard the same woman's voice say, "I'll take care of him"  
It ended with Ita's face falling into blackness. Saira screamed again, then shot up and threw her arms around Legolas' neck.  
"Please! Stop the pain!" she cried, "Please!"  
"Father!" Legolas yelled  
Thranduil already had a vile with him as if he was expecting something like this to happen again. She fell unconscious and Legolas told Ita to take her to her room. Liz followed behind.  
Legolas and Thranduil went to Thranduil's main hall to speak.  
"Why are the visions so painful for her now?" Legolas asked  
"I don't know. I've known many Seers in my time and I've never seen anything like this before." He answered, "Saira is very unique. She possesses nearly every type of prophetic power out there. Plus, she is the last Seer. She carries many burdens along with that. Plus certain people in the visions cause more pain for her because of things she does not know. However, I have noticed that when she is with you, her trouble tend to lessen"  
"There are so many complications"  
"Ah, you're worried because she's 14"  
"That's my main concern"  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but she acts and looks nothing like a 14 year old girl. She is filled with the wisdom and learning Serenity possessed which makes her more mature than many will ever become. Plus she has seen countless things in her life a 2,000 year old elf is lucky to see adding to her maturity at her age"  
"Technically she's 2,751"  
"When Serenity was alive, your cares and worries were left behind and you were happy. When she left this life to begin anew, you allowed them to catch up with you. That is until you were better acquainted with Sairalinde. Trust your heart, not your head, my son. Quel esta"  
And with that, Lord Thranduil left Legolas with his thoughts. 


	7. Tir'istar

-Tir'istar-  
  
Saira awoke and continued her daily schedule. Hopefully her vision wouldn't make Legolas stop training. She changed, grabbed her bow and headed to the usual room where she and Legolas worked. Legolas was waiting there polishing her bow.  
"Hey" she said softly  
"Hey, we're not going to this today" he said setting his bow down  
"If this is about last night--"  
"No, its not. We're going to start working on magic again"  
"Oh.okay"  
"I want to teach you the magic reflection spell. It's simple but depending on the strength of the person will determine how well it works."  
"Alright. How do you do it?" Saira asked  
"Say these words, 'Entula en templa'" A field of light appeared in front of Legolas and disappeared in an instant.  
"Amazing but how does that protect you? It was gone in a flash"  
"It's used to repel someone else has used. It's needed in that small moment. Here, use your fire spell against me and I'll show you. But jump out of the way after you cast it"  
"Okay" Saira said confused, "If I burn you again, I'm sorry"  
Legolas laughed. Saira made a ball of fire appear in her hand and she threw it at him. As she was told, she jumped out of the way and a good thing too because the ball of fire bounced off she shield and come back at her.  
"Brilliant" Saira exclaimed. However the wall caught on fire. "Yala onna en' alu"  
Water appeared in the air and Saira directed it over the fire putting it out as it dropped.  
"When did you learn to summon the elements?" Legolas asked  
"In my spare time. No offense but there isn't that much to do around here."  
"Ok, well now you try the magic reflection. I'll send a small fire at you and you repel it"  
"Ok" Legolas threw the fire at her. Quickly Saira repelled it. Instead of going off and hitting the wall though, Legolas caught it in his hand.  
"Good. That was almost too easy for you"  
"Thanks"  
For hours they practiced until she could fend off the strongest ting he threw at her.  
"Excellent" he said. "But that last one got me pretty good"  
He had a large burn on his forearm  
"Come here" she said smiling. She said her Elvish spell healing his arm back to his normal smooth rich skin. She left but didn't get through the trees before finding herself go back.  
He was confused by her coming back, "Did you forget something?" he asked  
"Yes" she ran up and kissed him. She pulled away just as quick, "What am I doing?" she began walking away but Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He kissed her again and again.  
Finally they pulled away. "Legolas?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What are we doing?" she said reluctantly pushing herself away  
"I wish I knew"  
"Ok, well before we're caught, I'm going to take a cold shower" Saira said leaving him  
Saira went to her room and changed to go to the pool. She was alone at first as she sat under the cold waterfall. A few moments later, Liz and Ita came through the trees but he was looking glum as ever.  
"Hard lesson?" Liz said jokingly but not too obvious  
"Yeah" Saira agreed knowing Liz knew  
"Don't let him work you too hard" Ita said, "You'll have a heart attack before you're 100. Maybe you should take a few days off."  
"No, I'd like to stay in shape"  
Ita surveyed her up and down. "You're kidding right?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Saira asked flattered  
"Do you have a mirror in your room?" he said  
"Yes"  
"Then you would know that you could take years off and still have the same figure"  
"If only"  
  
Dinner that night was more enjoyable. Legolas and Saira were constantly stealing glances at each other and Saira noticed he sat much closer than usual. Saira felt sorry for making Liz endure it  
Halfway through dinner, Saira tapped Liz on the shoulder but she already knew. Saira got up and ran hoping to get away from the crowd before the vision struck but she didn't make it and fell onto the ground and screamed. Many elves rose from their seats. Liz ran to Saira's side and took her hand. Saira squeezed it and saw.  
Ganondorf was barging into his throne room just fuming.  
"The damned Sun Champions are ruining everything. I'd have Osgiliath by now". He said, "Tir'istar! I want him killed"  
Then Saira heard the woman's voice again.  
"Why kill him when you can destroy him in a different way. Kill the son."  
It ended with a flash of Ita  
"Who's Tir'istar?!" Saira screamed  
"Saira calm down" Legolas said.  
But Saira already knew. The name was too similar. The pain started to vanish and Saira could open her eyes. Ita had a weird expression on his face  
"It's your father" Saira said  
"C'mon" Legolas said helping her up  
"Wait. Ita, you're in danger."  
"What?"  
  
That night, the grounds were searched and guards were doubled mainly around Ita's room. Saira went to see him that night.  
"Hey" she said quietly standing in the doorway.  
"You can come in you know"  
"I know" she said coming in and sitting down next to him  
"You have no idea how hard it is for me to watch that" he said  
"It's not too enjoyable to live it either"  
"So my father huh?"  
"I don't ask to see what I see" Saira said  
"I know, but are you sure its me?"  
"Pretty sure"  
"Saira, are you alright?" he asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not blind. We've grown apart. You can't say you haven't noticed."  
"I have. So much has been happening"  
"No matter what happens, I want you to you that I care for you deeply"  
  
During the night, Liz sensed Ita's feelings and it scared her so much she went to go speak with him. As she already knew, he was sitting on his bed thinking.  
"Don't do it. Please don't do it" she pleaded coming through the window.  
"Do what?" he asked  
"You're going to go look for him."  
"Who?"  
"Your father. I sense it. You don't believe Saira, but she's right. You cant go."  
"It's not me. They have no reason to kill me. I may resent my father but I am obligated to warn him. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
"Please don't. I'm begging you Ita. I have a terrible feeling and I wont be able to live with myself if something happens to you."  
"Nothing will."  
"You don't know that"  
"You cant change my mind."  
"I can try"  
"You're wasting your time.. But could you do something for me?"  
"Ita, please--"  
"Liz, no. I'm going, but I want you to give this to Saira in case I'm not back in time for her birthday."  
"Ita--"  
"Eriathiel" the guard outside his room caught her. "You need to go"  
Ita shoved a small box into her hand before she left. He smiled weakly at her grim face. She had a dreadful feeling but she couldn't express it in words. 


	8. Tragedy

-Tragedy-  
  
Saira wasn't quite sure what he meant by that last statement but she never found out because one of the many guards said she should get to her room. In the morning she was awoke by a flapping noise outside her window. Aranel's owl was fluttering outside. She got up and let it in. She undid the letter to its leg and read it" 'Dear Love,  
Doriath is amazing and I'm treated like a nobleman, which is definitely a new experience. My every whim is dealt with when I ask for it. Having a girlfriend with such great connections is great. I don't think Aranel's father likes me too well but you know that would never bother me. A present arrived from Link today. He got me a faery made dagger. It's supposed to have magical powers but I haven't figured them out yet. I couldn't believe what you gave me. Giving me the gift you got from the Great Faery is too much. Din's Fire is supposed to be for special individuals and I don't think I qualify. I'd give it back if I knew you'd take it.  
Anyway, can you believe it's already half way through July? I know someone's birthday is coming up in August. Hint hint. I haven't heard anything from our Earthy friends but I'm sure they're plenty busy. I hope all is well.  
Oh, I almost forgot. I was knighted. On the way to Doriath, some orcs attacked thinking to kidnap the both of us. I had to get an arrow in my backside to be knighted but no pain no gain. I hope alls well with you. I have a feeling we'll be heading back that way soon. Don't have too much fun without me.  
Sir Dmitri  
PS. My mum and dad say 'hi''  
"What's that?" Liz asked coming up behind Saira  
"A letter from Dmitri"  
"Let me see" Liz read it, "Knighted? Really? Oh great now he's going to force everyone to start calling him Sir Dmitri. You just watch"  
"Yeah, but he had to get shot first" Saira laughed, "That should shut him up if he tries. Oh, I'm running late. Meet me at the pool later"  
"I'll make sure it's nice and cold when you get there" Liz said casually  
"Shut up" Saira changed with magic and ran to meet Legolas as she did everyday. As usual, he was waiting, sitting there  
"Do you ever sleep?" she asked  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I don't understand how you can get up here everyday and not seem the least bit tired"  
"You get hardly any sleep for nearly a thousand years and you get used to it" he explained standing up  
"Take a really long nap and catch up" Saira suggested  
"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm too accustomed"  
"Okay. What's today? Magic or fighting?"  
"Fight today. Magic tomorrow. But I want to give you something first"  
"Okay. What?"  
He pulled a magnificent sword out of a bag. It was a luminous made sword. The hilt was completely silver with Elvish etched into the blade itself. It seemed to glow when Saira's hand gripped it.  
"'Noble of mind and pure of heart. Only she may wield it.' What does that mean?"  
"I had it made especially for you. It's the lightest sword available with still the same amount of control needed for use. I thought it was due time you had your own sword."  
"Thank you. I love it," she said happily.  
"Shall we break it in?" Legolas said  
"We shall"  
Immediately the sound of clanging swords filled the air. Saira's new sword was so much easier to use and she loved the eerie glow it gave off as she swung it through the air. For a long time, neither of them backed down or slowed in the least, until Saira took a chance and amazingly had Legolas bound.  
"Oh my god. I beat you" Saira said stunned.  
"Have you now?" He said slyly. Within the blink of an eye, Legolas reversed Saira's grip, then tripped one foot until she was leaning horizontally held up only by Legolas' strong arms.  
"Maybe I was mistaken" Saira said hoping he wouldn't drop her. He helped her up, smiling.  
"Your skills are becoming quite exceptional. Are for another round?" he asked  
"Definitely" They went at it again, "You're just toying with me now" she said panting.  
"What gives you that idea?" he said back but not panting  
"Because my left side isn't guarded and you haven't taken control yet"  
"I'm trying to get you to notice those mistakes"  
Two seconds later, he hit her sword in the perfect spot so it would force her drop it. He then came up behind her in a swift instant and constrained her arms behind her back but being careful not to hurt her  
"You left side wasn't guarded"  
"Yes, but I bet I could still made you drop your sword" She said willing to do anything not to lose  
"Really now?"  
"Mm Hmm." Then she pushed herself to his height and kissed him. And sure enough his sword dropped and he let go of her hands. "Told you"  
"Shh" he kissed her again. He stopped for a minute but Saira looked terrified. He turned around and saw Ita in the doorway but he didn't look as bad as he or Saira imagined.  
"So training huh? For what exactly? I knew we were growing apart but I didn't realize that far"  
"Ita!" Saira yelled  
"I don't want to hear it!" he stormed out with alarming speed. Saira chased after him but once he got into the trees she had trouble tracking him.  
"Ita!" she called having lost him.  
He had continued on until he had breached the protection of the main city. He knew in his heart what had been going on. Saira's feelings had been clear from the start but he was blind to it. He decided to go back and say goodbye to Saira before leaving to find his father, but he hadn't gone ten paces when pain shot through his side. He looked down and saw an arrow protruding from it. He looked around and saw nothing but his vision was blurring. With immense pain he pulled the arrow out with a swift jolt forcing him to his knees. He cried out.  
"Ita!" Saira said hearing him. "Where are you? Ita, please!"  
But Ita found himself unable to call out to her. A figure in a black cloak came through the trees before him.  
"Who are you?"  
But all they did was draw a dagger and plunge it into his chest. The figure removed it then snapped her fingers disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Ita just pressed his chest hoping to prolong what few minutes he had left.  
In the distance Saira searched for him. She began heading in the right direction when a vision overcame her. She witnessed everything that happened to Ita except who was hurting him so, and it was so vivid she felt every emotion and feeling he went through. When the arrow pierced him it seemed to pierce her too.  
"Ita!" she screamed louder than ever. She finally found him surrounded in a circle of blood. The arrow that struck him was stained with something black but she ignored it as she caught him. Her first instinct was to heal him, but some magic seemed to be preventing her form doing any good.  
"Ita?" she whispered  
In a raspy voice he said, "Saira?"  
His face was practically transparent now. His eyes were no longer the fiery red only he had out of all elves she'd ever known. Saira was now covered in blood as she tried to stop the bleeding manually.  
"Oh Ita. I'm so sorry" she said as tears poured from her eyes. "Hold on. Please hold on. God this is my fault. Ita."  
"Saira, I'm sorry too. And I knew. I always knew. Your soul was seen in your eyes. I'll always care for you Saira" he spoke knowing these would probably be his last moments.  
"Ita, hold on please. Don't go"  
He grabbed her hand with his last bit of strength. "Live."  
Ita's colorless face closed his eyes and his spirit left. He hand fell from Saira's grip. She pulled him up and held him close to her chest  
"No! Ita! No!" Saira cried.  
Legolas ran through the trees and the moment he saw the scene, he whispered and Elvish prayer to guide Ita's soul to heaven. Saira was bent over Ita's lifeless body crying her eyes out in her blood-drenched clothes. Legolas knelt beside her.  
"He cant be gone! He cant!" she cried.  
He touched her shoulder, but she just shed more tears. Legolas scanned the area for any clues to his attacker. He found the arrow Ita had wrenched from his side. The tip was black with poison, which is what kept Saira from being able to heal him. He returned to Saira, who reluctantly stood up.  
"We should take him back."  
"This is all my fault," she whispered but Legolas did not hear.  
"I'll carry him"  
Legolas carried Ita back into the city but to a secluded courtyard where he was set on a bench. Before Saira even had a chance to go tell Liz, she burst in fearing the worst. Saira was kneeling beside the bench crying as she held his hand as if hoping it was all an act and he was just sleeping and had not died in her arms only a few moments before.  
"No!" Liz screamed, "I didn't want to believe it" she fell to her knees and leaned up against the doorway as not to fall over. "I sensed it but I just couldn't believe it!"  
Legolas left for only a moment then he and Lord Thranduil came in  
"Find Lenwe! Tell him to get Tir'istar! Now!" he yelled to an elf following behind them. Then he knelt beside Saira.  
"Saira, look at me" he said gently  
She did.  
"You need to return to your room. You can do no more for him. You too Eriathiel."  
Reluctantly they went back to their rooms. They separated and went to their own rooms. Saira broke down. She kicked her mirror off the wall seeing her blood stained clothes, then overturned her couch and desk. She flung open her wardrobe and changed before falling onto the bed bawling. She felt like it was her fault.  
"It isn't" Liz said standing in the doorway shaking as she came and sat down. She took had been crying because her eyes were puffy and cheeks red.  
"Isn't what?" Saira asked sniffling  
"I know he saw you. I know he ran off, but before you go and blame yourself, you should know that he was going to leave anyway. It wasn't your fault"  
"Then why do I feel like this?"  
"Because you feel like your could have saved him" Liz said.  
"I'll never forget the look, the words, the moment" Saira cried  
Liz hugged Saira  
"Death is unpredictable and often unstoppable. Blame only increases the misery. I know what he said to you. Take them into account and never forget"  
No more words were spoken and they sat in silence until they were called for dinner. Everything was in black as memorial and a moment of silence was given. Lenwe was not to be seen for he was charged to find Tir'istar and inform him of his son's death. A traditional Elvish burial would be given the following day.  
Saira didn't sleep all night and it seemed Liz didn't either. Around 3:00, she went into Liz's room where she was sitting in her bed staring at a picture of her, Ita, Saira, Aranel, and Dmitri that Colin Creevey had taken during the year.  
"Couldn't sleep either?" Saira asked  
"Nope. Something is bugging me" Liz answered  
"You mean besides the obvious"  
"It seemed odd for someone to attack Ita. I cant figure it out"  
"All I know is that is was a woman" Saira said  
"A woman? Who?" Liz asked curiously  
"I don't know who but I keep hearing her voice in my visions"  
"No face?"  
"No.Can I ask you something?" Saira asked  
"Sure"  
"Couldn't you feel it when Ita was.?" Saira trailed off unable to finish her sentence.  
"Unfortunately yes. You?" Liz replied  
Tears welled up in Saira's eyes. "I had a vision and I was there. I heard him, I felt him, I saw him and I couldn't help." Saira covered her face to hide the tears. "I'm going to try and get some sleep.'  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"I hope"  
Saira went to her room and sat in her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest as she looked at her own picture of her and her friends. He looked so happy and so alive. Now he was lying alone and cold. Saira began to feel dizzy and she gripped her head  
"No! Not again! Not again!" Saira said fighting to prevent the vision  
Liz ran into the room hearing her, "Saira?"  
"Not again!" Saira screamed as the pain escalated.  
Liz ran to get Legolas. She heard Saira's cries behind her as she ran full speed to Legolas' room. He was asleep when she burst in.  
"Legolas!" she ran up and pulled him off the bed in exasperation, "Get up!"  
"Elizabeth! What're you doing?" he yelled half asleep  
"Saira! Painful vision! Tula! Come!"  
Legolas heard that and ran out without another doubt. With alarming speed, he was at Saira's door where he found her rocking back and forth avoiding the vision.  
"Not again" she kept repeating  
"Saira" Legolas pleaded. She kept her eyes closed and didn't notice he was there  
Finally Saira lost control and a deafening scream issued from her lips. Her head shot up and eyes turned a pearly white.  
Things flashed before her eyes she did not recognize. Then Link appeared and everything slowed. Black smoke enveloped him. He reached out but Saira couldn't move and she lost him to oblivion. Liz replaced him. First she smiled but it quickly merged into a look of terror. Silent screams came from her before she fell to the same fate. Next Dmitri and his blue hair stepped in Liz's place. Saira tried to speak as if to warn him but no words came out. Dmitri put his finger to his mouth to silence her. A look of pain substituted his smile as he too was pulled into the surrounding darkness by black hands.  
To Saira's horror, Legolas appeared. A building materialized around them. They were in Legolas' chamber of Hogwarts. He spoke but not to her. He smiled but it became a look of shock on his fair face. Saira stared and saw blood-forming clouds on his tunic. Saira tried to go to him with all her might but she was pulled out of her vision.  
Her normal sight returned and she saw Legolas sitting next to her. On reflex she shot forward and threw her arms around his neck immensely relieved it wasn't true for the moment. Her head throbbed but being in his arms lessened the pain she endured. Tears once again streamed down her cheeks.  
"Shh. it's alright"  
"No, no, no!" Saira pulled away. "My vision. Darkness. Death. Link said to trust my visions but it cant be right. It cant!"  
"Saira, listen. Some visions show what may come if we do not accomplish what we are meant to" Legolas said  
"How do I know which is which?"  
"That I cant answer" he said, "Get some rest"  
He started to leave  
"No. Stay with me please" she asked softly  
Liz left to her own room and fell asleep instantly. Legolas stayed with Saira all night and was the only reason she too slept. 


	9. Burial

-Burial-  
  
This is a very short but sentimental chapter. Sorry.  
  
The next morning was dismal. The sun had gone leaving dark clouds in its wake. Everyone headed to the River Anduin to give Ita a formal Elven goodbye. He was to be buried at the water's edge in a marble tomb. Saira and Liz were both dressed in black of mourning colors. Ita's father had still not yet arrived and Saira's doubted he would be found in time.  
Around noon, many elves had gathered at the falls of the river's edge. Aranel had been told so she and Dmitri rode all night to get there for the burial. Thranduil asked her to speak since she knew him best, so with tear-filled eyes, she stepped up in front of the gathered crowd to speak.  
"I am Princess Aranel Thingol as many of you know, but I also know many of you know how hard true friendships are to find when you hold such a position. I know all to well" he voice staggered, "Ita'istar of Dorthonion is.excuse me, 'was' my best friend. He was the one being in this world I trusted beyond any comprehensible doubt. He knew the value of friendship because we found each other friendless from the cruel world. He was brave and courageous and it saddens me to have to stand before you today. His memory will no be forgotten. Especially by me, or any of my friends who sit before me. Hiro ho hidh ab 'wanath" -Let him find peace after death-  
Saira and Aranel's gazes met. Then she, Saira, Liz and Dmitri walked up to Ita's marble grave where he had already been buried to save them the torture of witnessing it. Each girl put a rose on top. Dmitri muttered something in Hylian then all four of them bowed their heads in respect.  
Soon Aranel could not control her tears and had to leave. Dmitri led her away as she cried into his shirt. The crowd dispersed until only Liz and Saira remained.  
"He will find peace." Liz said. A light rain began to fall, but Saira didn't budge. "Saira we should go"  
"I know now why its called 'evil.' No good person could commit such a crime and be able to walk away smiling. Leave me. I need a moment alone. Please"  
"Don't be too long"  
"I wont"  
Liz walked away covering her head from the rain coming down a little harder.  
"Ita. She is right. You will find peace after you hear my apology once more. As hard as I try I cant help but feel it's me who drove you to this fate, but then Liz says death is inevitable and I know she's right. I will avenge you. I don't know how or when but I will. I promise you that" 


	10. Origins

-Origins-  
  
July was ending quick and the clouds that hung over the city didn't dare move. Dmitri and Aranel left a few days after Ita's burial. The death was very hard on her and Dmitri did all he could to comfort her, but he'd had lots of practice and was doing a magnificent job.  
Saira had begun a new routine as the weeks rolled by. She trained with Legolas for hours everyday no matter what and worked harder than ever. Her bow skills increased rapidly and now she rarely missed her target. Her skill could nearly match Legolas' but she had yet to win dramatically. Liz would join every now and then. Her sword ability was poor but she had learned the bow in Rivendell and was very good.  
After they always cooled down at the pool then spent the rest of the day translating the scrolls determined to find a way to defeat Ganondorf. They had interpreted much of the information form working so much.  
"How much have we got?" Liz asked  
"From what I can tell, it's talking about the first rime we realized there were different worlds. This is long before the One Ring or anything. Over 6,000 years ago" Saira said.  
"Anything helpful?"  
"Not yet" Saira massaged her head  
Liz rubbed her eyes and dropped her quill, "I think we need a break"  
"Yeah, care for a walk? Or swim?"  
But Liz had a puzzled expression as she look back and forth between books. "This is weird"  
"What is?" Saira asked with her head on the table  
"According to the book Galadriel gave you, this symbol means 'bloodline'" Liz explained  
"Bloodline?"  
"Yes. I'll finish it when my vision comes back properly"  
They both changed and went down to the pool.  
"Bloodline" Saira said absentmindedly  
"What do you supposed that as to do with anything?"  
"I don't know"  
Saira sat under the waterfall and let it massage her shoulders but used a charm to silence the noise. "Look, the sun is finally coming through"  
They looked up through the trees  
"Usually July is quite warm, but they say that the emotions of elves determine the weather"  
"What's today?"  
"July 31st" Liz answered  
"It's Harry's birthday" Saira said  
"Yeah, I got him a book about quidditch"  
"I sent him a faery. They give you advice if you ask them, but I don't remember if I said that or not."  
"Speaking of birthdays, I got a letter from Dmitri saying your birthday is August 17th" Liz said slyly  
"I want nothing. I need nothing, and I don't want or need any recognition or remembrance and most of all don't make a big deal. Plus, I didn't get you anything"  
"That's because you hadn't met me. My birthday is in January."  
"Exactly."  
"Well, its not really up to you. Oh, for the record, Lord Thranduil said some really important people will be coming here in about 2 and a half weeks, so we have to be good then"  
"When are we not"  
"Hey, Saira, I was curious, what did you see in your vision that scared you so?"  
"Everyone I care about engulfed in darkness and me helpless to stop it"  
"Well, you're vision free today. Nothing--"  
"-Yet." Saira paused. "Hello"  
"What?" Liz said confused  
"Legolas, you don't have to hide"  
Liz turned around and Legolas stepped out from behind the doorway.  
"Just wanted to check in on you two"  
"We're here" Liz said  
"Okay. Namaarie then"  
He left and Saira only smiled, not saying anymore.  
"What's wrong with you?" Liz said angrily when Legolas was out of earshot.  
"Huh?'  
"You're dismissing Legolas because of your guilt which you shouldn't have in the first place. He loves you. You love him. How can I get it through your skull that you belong with him?"  
"I'm not" Saira argued  
"You're so bent on avenging Ita, you're blind to what's right in front of your eyes. Can you not be with the man you love and avenge your friend?"  
"It's because of me and Legolas that Ita left" Saira yelled  
"No, no its not"  
"If he hadn't seen us, then he would have stayed in the city!"  
"He was leaving anyway. He'd gone to say goodbye because he wanted to go find his dad"  
"Even after my vision?"  
"He thought you said it wrong and that his father was in danger. Not him. The night before, he told me. He said despite his resentment, he had to warn him"  
"It's more than that! .Liz, I'm 14. Almost 15 and he's.well, he's not" Saira said  
"That didn't stop you before"  
Saira couldn't retaliate to that, and finally realized Liz was right in that split second.  
"What the hell am I saying?" Saira yelled getting up. She ran through the trees, tying her wrap around her waist as she did not wanting to show the entire city what she looked like in a bathing suit. Saira found him at the stables saddling a horse.  
Saira spun him around, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She was going to pull away to see his reaction but his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back. He spoke no words as he returned the gesture. Saira pulled away after that  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot my love." Then she noticed the horse, "What are you doing?"  
Legolas didn't say anything. Saira fell back onto her feet after being on her tiptoes to be at his height.  
"You're leaving?" she asked softly  
"Not anymore"  
"You were though?"  
"I thought the reason you were depressed is because you somehow blamed me and I figured if I left, you could heal"  
Saira just kissed him again to remove all uncertainty.  
"Does that clear a few things up?"  
He smiled and leaned back for another. He tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her up to his level  
"Ahem"  
They continued on for a few moments more before he set her down. They straightened their clothes before turning to face Lord Thranduil.  
"Yes?"  
"Dinner is prepared. Perhaps you should find Lady Elizabeth"  
"Will do"  
"I'll get Liz, and we'll meet you in there" Saira said  
"Right"  
Saira went back to the pool and called for Liz.  
"Liz!"  
"Over here"  
She was still wading near the shore.  
"Time to eat" Saira said  
"Good, I'm starving" Liz said. "So alls well?"  
"All is well. Thank you"  
They hugged and went back to their rooms arm linked as friends.  
"Afterward I want to finish that translation" Saira said with an odd smile  
"Ok"  
They both wore black with a hint of color to show things were becoming better. Everyone had already begun eating as they walked in late. They took their seats and it just seemed to taste better than it had of late.  
Halfway through their meal, the doors of the hall burst open. A tall buff elf came in. His armor was run down from battles and he was covered in dirt. He had the same black hair and red eyes like Ita, but not nearly as thin and wiry.  
"My son!" he cried, "Where is my son?!"  
The whole hall became silent.  
"Tir'istar. Calm down my friend" Thranduil said walking up to the elf.  
"Thranduil, where is he?"  
"Come with me. Saira! Elizabeth! You as well"  
A wave of guilt and sadness washed over Saira as she and Liz trailed Thranduil. He led them to the part of the river 2 miles down from the pool where Saira swam, to the memorial Thranduil had built in honor of Ita.  
"He was buried nearly three weeks ago" Thranduil said  
"We were so far away" Tir'istar sank to his knees  
Liz motioned to Saira  
"What?" Saira asked quietly  
"He's planning on jumping. The river current is too strong. He won't survive" Liz said worried.  
"Don't worry" Saira moved her way to the edge to prevent that.  
"What's the point, Thranduil?" Tir'istar said getting up  
"The point?"  
"Of going on," Tir'istar walked backward to the edge, but instead of falling, gently nudged into Saira.  
"Step aside!" he commanded  
"No. Killing yourself will not honor your son" Saira yelled  
"Who are you?"  
"A friend. A dear one" Saira took a step to attempt to push him away form the edge but ended up slipping on some moss making her fling right over the edge. Tir'istar grabbed her arm and Saira dangled off the edge. However, no fear filled her.  
"I more than anyone feels guilt for his death, but he told me to do something that I cannot ignore. Do you know what he told me?" Saira screamed  
"I don't care!"  
"He said 'live' Tir'istar. Live! You must live and you must fight. If you choose to drop us both right here than you are a coward and do not deserve to join him later. It's your decision"  
For a moment Saira feared he would let them both die but then he slowly pulled Saira back up careful not to slip on any moss.  
"Who are you?'  
"My name is Sairalinde." She said relieved  
"Really?" he said in a disbelieving voice  
Rolling her eyes she said, "yes, I'm Sairalinde the Hylian Elf Seer"  
He just nodded his head. Thranduil escorted him back to the city while Liz and Saira sat there.  
"Did he really tell you to live?" Liz asked  
"Yes. I don't guess I've been doing that great a job."  
"No it was just dreadful" Liz said playfully, "So on a list of how many times you've been nearly killed, where does this put you?"  
"At least ten" They laughed returning to the main city. Tir'istar had been waiting.  
"Vedui. Thranduil explained everything to me. I am sorry for what you had to endure. I am departing now, but I had to thank you"  
Saira didn't get to respond because he walked off then rode out of the city to rejoin the Sun Champions. She and Liz then went back to their rooms and after cleaning up, hit the books again.  
"Ah, ah, here!" Liz exclaimed  
"What?"  
"It says 'Those who follow in the bloodlines of the makers of the treasure shall be,' uh, hold on, 'destined to wield the power of the treasures until the chosen Seer combines them'  
"So what does that mean?" Saira asked  
"I think it means that the heroes are descendants of the people who originally made the treasure" Liz suggested  
"Ok, well does it say anything about who they are?"  
"No check yours"  
For another hour, Saira translated her scroll, which was already partly decrypted from Zelda. It turned out to be quite interesting  
"Find anything good?" Liz asked leaning back in her chair as she wearily continued  
"Actually yes. According to this, there were three beings that found, wait, no, I think they created the treasures. It says an elf from Hyrule was working with alchemy but ended up creating something else. They say he took what he created and went to show the representatives of the other worlds"  
"Wait, representatives?" Liz interrupted  
"Yeah, it is said that out lands were extremely advanced long ago but when evil first appeared, we were set back hundreds of years. Supposedly we're still trying to catch up. Anyway, back then; the worlds were in constant contact with each other, unlike to day where we rarely know the others exist.  
"Ok, well then what happened after he met with the representatives?"  
"It says that they were scared that one elf created all this power so they forced him to conceal it. He was ordered to seal the power only to be used when absolutely needed. An elf from Middle-Earth, and a wizard from Earth were charged with creating the perfect lock. Even the Hylian knew it should be sealed, for the time being, and created his own protection."  
"The locket?"  
"I guess"  
"Let me guess, the locks are the ring and the treasure we lost from Earth"  
"Exactly and only the descendants could give the Seer the locks"  
"Does it say what exactly the power is?" Liz asked  
"Afraid not"  
"Well, let's call it a night. We've been at this for weeks and we've done well. Oh, god, its 1:00."  
Liz left leaving the scrolls sprawled out with their notes everywhere. It looked messy but it was organized. Saira went to bed smiling and dreams of her renewed relationship filled her mind.  
  
Morning came and Saira dreaded waking. Liz walked in her room drinking a cup of hot cocoa. She kicked Saira's bed waking her up.  
"You're late. It's past 11:00" Liz said sitting down casually  
"Bloody hell" Saira slapped her forehead and went to go change. "I need a bloody alarm clock"  
"That you do" Liz laughed, "I'll keep working while you're training"  
"Diola lle"  
Saira ran down stairs nearly tripping a number of times as she hopped down putting her shoes on. She began falling face first toward the ground from falling on the last step only to be caught by her elf-Prince.  
"H-hi"  
"I was coming to check on you"  
"Really good dream. Didn't want to wake" Saira explained  
"You too? Shall we?" Legolas pulled her up and they headed to the usual room.  
Their routine continued as usual except the feeling of guilt that usually plagued Saira had vanished. However, she was in a daydream state and could not focus.  
"Your concentration is elsewhere" he said as they fought  
"Really?"  
Despite her state she still refused to let him get the best of her as they sparred. The time went on for at least thirty minutes eluding each other's grip. They reached a point where both had one arm bound and the other arm holding a sword against the opposite person.  
"We seem to be at an impasse," Saira said trying hard not to lose her grip.  
"Yeah, do you yield?" he asked  
"Have I ever?" Saira said tightening her grip. She blew the hair that had fallen out of her braid out of her face.  
She could easily tilt the duel in her favor with a move he'd taught her but that thought came to him sooner. He leaned in a kissed her causing Saira to drop her sword and wrapped her free arm around his neck pulling him closer.  
"You cheater" she said though enjoying every second of his kisses. She leaned in but he stopped her.  
"Do you yield?" he asked  
"Never" The edged toward the wall but Legolas would not grant her another kiss until she admitted defeat.  
"Yield?"  
"You should know by now that I wont"  
Legolas lost his will power though, and leaned in but now Saira had the upper hand and turned her head so he kissed her cheek.  
"Maybe I should ask you?" she said  
"If I do, does that mean I finally get to kiss you?" he asked in response  
"Depends. Do you yield?"  
"Yes.. I yield"  
Saira pulled him down to her and embraced him in victory. She didn't know what it was but kissing him was one of the greatest feelings. Even though the guilt of Ita's death burdened her, those few indulging seconds helped ease her. Plus, each kiss was better than the one before.  
"How are you able to do that?"  
He just smiled as if he knew exactly what she meant. He indulged again and again until..  
"I hate to interrupt, but I thought you might like to know this" Liz said standing on in the doorway with her arms crossed and a funny smile on her face seeing Saira so much happier. Behind her exterior though, she wished she could share the sentiment.  
Saira stopped kissing Legolas and rested her head on his chest, then looked over his shoulder and shot Liz a fake evil glance.  
"I love you too, Saira" Liz said playfully.  
"At this particular moment, I despise you" Saira said, "so what do I want to know?"  
"Well, I interpreted one passage and its about who the Hylian and Middle-Earth elves were and a description."  
"No following" Saira said  
Liz opened her notes and began to read, "The Hylian was a young intellectual girl from the council and was in a long line of Seers. Her unique appearance will forever be passed along all those who share her blood. Her pale purple eyes, the color of an amethyst, will always show beyond anything. One day her descendant, the last of her bloodline, shall come forth. She, too, will have visions of the past, present, and future events and it will be she who will unleash the sacred power created"  
"It is written that the elf from Middle-Earth agreed to help seal the power mainly because he had fallen in love with her. There is only one other mentioning of the power actually being used"  
"Anything else?"  
"Yeah, this scroll was easy so I have a lot to tell. Anyway, the effort to release the power and use it was too much and caused the death of the Hylian"  
"Wait, hold on, if the Hylian died, how can I be a descendant?" Saira asked  
"The evil threatened their worlds for years and in that time, they had a daughter" Liz explained, "an for the record, you are in no way related to Saira incase you were wondering. It says that the Hylian would join the gods and later when the power she created was needed again, would choose a noble elf from a forest city would come to protect the last Seer"  
"How do you know its me?" Legolas asked  
"Because everything that deals with Saira's life, including her other ones, is written. Every friend, every ally, and every enemy. But it mentions Serenity and how her soul would possess the last Seer of Hyrule."  
"But if my family are the descendants, how come Serenity has amethyst eyes?" Saira asked curiously  
"Okay, I didn't translate everything. I'm only elf after all."  
"Does it mention anything about her finding the last treasure?" Legolas asked  
"Nope, those were Saira's and Dmitri's scrolls" Liz said  
"Wow, well is that all?"  
"I also came to give you something, but your hands seem a bit tied up at the moment. Namaarie" 


	11. Happy Birthday?

-Happy Birthday? -  
They hadn't realized Legolas still held her hands.  
"So, what could she possible have to give you?" Legolas asked but still didn't let go.  
"I don't know" Saira lied. Today was her birthday but she didn't want anyone to know that.  
"Oh so you cant even remember your own birthday?"  
"How--?"  
"Your brother"  
"Ah, traitor"  
"I always considered birthdays to be a good thing. Anyway, he asked me to give you this" he put something small and cylindrical in her hand. She brought it up and it was a small container with something glowing inside  
"He said you would know what it is.. So out of curiosity, what is it?" he asked  
"It's one of the rarest faeries in the world. Even if you are an inch from death, if you call on the faery, it will heal you. It is said that the person can even be dead and still be healed back to life"  
"That should prove useful one day" He began getting something else as well. "And this is from me"  
He put something larger in her hand then sat down and waited for her to open her hand and see what it was. She looked into his eyes to have any hint but found none as she opened her hands. It was a small dagger completely silver and steel. Her favorite colored jewels covered the hilt except where she gripped it. It was about a foot long and its beauty mesmerized her. She took off the cover that also had jewels encrusted on it and looked at the sleek steel blade underneath. She examined it and found the letters 'S' and 'G' engraved on opposite sides.  
"It's amazing, but what do the 'S' and 'G' stand for?"  
"It belonged to Serenity"  
"Oh. So, it stands for."  
"Serenity Greenleaf"  
Legolas stood up and stepped away.  
"You were married?" Saira asked trying not to sound surprised, "I mean we, or no that would still be with her, but technically, oh this is confusing"  
"Shh" he said, "I thought you'd like to have it. But yes, we were.. for about a day. Today was her birthday too. She always forced people to celebrate birthdays because she thought they were special. You'd be technically 2,751. I still remember surprisingly."  
"180 years apart. Well that seems a lot less bad than the 2,906 years otherwise. So how pathetic is it that I have done the math?"  
"Not at all, but that slight change makes me feel a lot better when I want to do something like this" he said even though Saira had her back turned and wasn't looking at him.  
"Like what?"  
So, naturally he spun her around and kissed her. Saira set her things down kissing him all the while.  
"I'll never beat you in a duel if you keep doing that" Saira said taking more deep breaths  
"Ok" he pulled back our of her reach  
"That didn't mean stop"  
"No, why don't we make a game out of it" he picked up his sword and threw Saira hers.  
"In other words I have to earn a kiss?" she asked  
"Precisely"  
"So, if it's a game, what happens if you win? You're the one who tends to yield"  
"Um, how about for every match you lose, that's how many days you have to wear a dress because I know how much you love them"  
"Well that gives me a bit of incentive not to lose"  
"Ready?"  
"En guarde"  
Clanging filled the air but soon Legolas held the sword to her throat but he pulled away immediately so there's no way he could hurt her.  
"One" he smiled  
The hours went on with neither showing any mercy but Saira never came out ahead.  
"14" he said awhile later. Saira was panting hard as she stood held. "2 full weeks of all dresses. My father will be delighted. He could never get Serenity to in all the years she dwelled here"  
"Don't rub it in" then she knocked the sword out of his hands. She took a step forward and gently pressed her sword to him and gave him a look as to say 'I win'  
"One" She finally lowered the sword and pulled him right against her, "Now for my reward" she whispered. He leaned in and they indulged themselves.  
"A prize for us both" he said before they leaned in again.  
Eventually, Tarowyn came in to say dinner was ready and they had to postpone their meeting.  
"Go change. I'll walk you to dinner" Legolas said  
When Saira headed upstairs, Liz was waiting in the doorway.  
"Here" she said handing her a present which turned out to be her own Kholiast set. "And this" It was a small velvet box. Saira's eyes watered as she slowly opened it. Tears threatened her eyes.  
Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with tiny amethysts all the way around with a final plate with a design of gems on it. On the back was an inscription.  
" 'All my love, Ita'" Saira wept.  
"Before he left he asked me to give it to you should anything happen."  
Saira hugged Liz gratefully  
"Well to brighten the room, do you remember when I said Lord Thranduil was having some important people coming?"  
"Yes"  
"They have arrived and he's throwing a ball persay to welcome them. Check out what's on your bed."  
Saira wiped her eyes and entered her room. Liz went to her own room. Saira was surprised by what lay on her bed. There was an Elvish crown and a formal dress in her favorite color.  
"Liz!" Saira called  
"What?" Liz answered walking in wearing a deep green dress just as formal as the one Saira picked up.  
"When did these arrive?"  
"Lindal showed up during your workout and requested we wear these tonight"  
"Oh ok." Liz walked out and left Saira to change. The fit was perfect.  
In a few minutes time, they were both in decadent gowns with their hair done up. Saira wore her new jewelry. Liz had similar jewelry but she preferred emeralds and more gold than silver. To get ready in such short a time they used plenty of magic to speed things along.  
Legolas was waiting at the bottom of the stairs wearing a silver tunic and a crown as well. He finally achieved the Prince 'look.' Tarowyn and Legolas escorted them to the dining hall. Legolas kept Saira back a moment though before entering.  
"I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight"  
"Diola lle. You look quite handsome yourself. You should wear clothes like this more often."  
"I hate these as much as you hate your dresses. Shall we?"  
Saira took his arm and then he waved his hand and the doors creaked open. Saira instantly knew something was not as Liz had said when she witnessed the large banner across the ceiling that read: "Happy Birthday, Saira." The entire hall was decorated and Elvish music was being played.  
Saira looked around and everyone there and even saw Dmitri and Aranel. Everyone applauded as Saira walked in red-faced. Then after Saira sat down, they continued with their conversations.  
"Link told you I hate when people make a big deal out of my birthday, didn't he?" Saira asked Legolas who was looking quite smug with himself.  
"Live a little" he said kissing her cheek.  
Liz, Dmitri and Aranel approached.  
"Hey, love. Happy birthday" Dmitri said  
"When did you get here?" Saira asked happy to see them both.  
"This morning" Aranel answered  
"Next year I'll be sure to be gone on my birthday" Saira said  
"Lighten up love. C'mon. Allow me a dance if the prince will permit" Dmitri said playfully  
Legolas nodded and Dmitri took Saira's hand and guided her to the dance area in the center of the hall.  
"Liz filled me in on the happenings around here" he said as they danced  
"Such as?" Saira inquired  
"Oh, just your little romance, but more about the scrolls than that"  
"Ah well um find anything good on yours?"  
"Yeah, but I'll tell you after the party" He said as he spun her around  
"Alright, meet me in my room then" Saira said  
Lord Thranduil tapped his glass signaling everyone should take their seats. However Dmitri refused to stop dancing.  
"C'mon love let's give them a show"  
"Sir Dmitri, please" Thranduil pleaded  
"Oh, fine" He pulled Saira out of a dip and they went to their seat. Luckily, Saira thought, he face was now flushed hiding the red of embarrassment.  
"I have been told by many that Saira despises her birthday, so naturally, we threw a party. I might add this is very rare among our Elvish kind so consider yourselves lucky." Lord Thranduil said. Saira couldn't help but smile. "After we eat, everyone is required to get up and dance. No exceptions. Now then, enjoy yourselves"  
"Not his most elegant speech" Saira whispered to Legolas.  
"I think you've been embarrassed enough"  
Lord Thranduil had a magnificent feast in Saira's honor and Saira was red in the face for many hours. Afterward it was a party to remember. Usually elves are reserved peaceful beings but this night, everyone danced and had a blast. To everyone's surprise, Saira and Dmitri were quite the dancing duo. No one knew Dmitri could move like he did. Eventually though, Saira's knight in shining armor wished a dance from his fair lady. Aranel also wanted Dmitri for her own on the slow dance. Saira was glad to have a break especially with Legolas practically holding her up.  
"Where in Hyrule did you learn to dance like that?" he asked  
"From Dmitri. To this day I've never figured out where he learned. I think he picked a lot up on are travels and actually found a way to hide that from me"  
For the remainder of the night, Legolas and Saira twirled and swayed no matter how fast the music became. Dmitri pulled her away long enough towards the end for one last dance in which he and Saira did the most difficult moves. Then Legolas accompanied Saira to her room.  
  
Saira was just grabbing clothes to change into when Dmitri lowered himself to her window.  
"You know, there's this wonderful new invention called the door," Saira said stepping behind her dressing curtain.  
"That takes all the fun out of it," he said tripping as he stepped in.  
"Smooth. Anyway, what are you doing? It's late and I definitely pulled a muscle on that last dance"  
"The scrolls. I think I kinda figured out the whole lore behind what the treasures can do"  
"Really?" Saira stepped out from behind her screen wearing her favorite silk pants and tank top pajamas she found the first time she came to Mirkwood. "Ok, then what does it do?"  
"Well, you probably know that the ring and other think are locking mechanisms. They were hidden so that evil couldn't obtain it."  
"Yeah"  
"Well, ok um"  
"Spit it out"  
"Gimme a sec. I'm trying to figure out what to compare it to.oh! Do you remember when we accidentally went to Earth and we stayed in a hotel with that 'VCR' thing and a 'TV'?" Dmitri said excited.  
"I don't remember it being an accident but I know what you mean. You were fascinated. That was about 2,3 years ago. Why?"  
"Do you remember what we watched?" he asked  
"Um, yeah, oh, hold on. Fifth.. Element? Yeah that's it" Saira answered  
"Right. It's kind of the same concept, except for a few details. The ring and other thing also contain a lot of power. And when combined will unlock the locket unleashing whatever's in it and the Seer is supposed to be the chosen one to do it"  
But Dmitri's face turned solemn.  
"What?" Saira asked  
"It says that if you were to unleash it, there's like a 99% chance you wont survive"  
"Well, that still leaves 1%" Saira said casually  
"I wish I could be that calm" Dmitri said sitting down.  
"I would be worried if I didn't have this"  
Saira showed Dmitri the faery Link had sent her.  
"Is this--?"  
"Yep"  
"Well, that would make a difference"  
Saira put the faery in her hiding spot with the locket and ring. The she yawned and stretched.  
"Ow" Saira said grabbing her shoulder  
"Cant you just heal it love?"  
"I don't have the power to heal myself unfortunately" she said, "I'll just have to wait it out"  
"You look tired so I'll leave you be. Night love"  
"Night Dmitri"  
He gave her a peck on the cheek then climbed out the window. This was the best birthday Saira ever recalled having. Of course she was a bit sad Link couldn't be there. But she heard rustling outside her window and Dmitri appeared once more.  
"What now?" Saira asked  
"You wont believe it. C'mon" He grabbed her hand and they climbed down  
"What's going on?"  
He didn't answer. Instead he led her to the city entrance. They stayed hid in the bushes.  
"Just wait a moment more" Dmitri whispered  
Saira heard galloping in the distance but kept her position. Soon a beautiful, rosewood colored horse with a snow-white mane rode into the city and Saira recognized it at once. She had the impulse to run out but just incase she was mistaken she stayed put.  
Then the man riding removed the hood to his cloak revealing him to be Link. Lindal walked up and said something she couldn't hear, and then Dmitri smiled signaling she could go out.  
"Link" she cried out running up to hug him.  
"Saira" he said not seeming the least bit surprised by her presence.  
"Thank you Dmitri" Lindal said  
"Wait, you knew?" Saira said letting go of Link  
"Night love" Dmitri kissed her again on the cheek and went to his room.  
She turned back to Link, "How'd you get here? I thought you were trying to free the sages"  
"I decided that it can wait for one day. Sheik told me of Thranduil's and Legolas' idea for a party and I wanted to be here. I rode all day but it seems I missed the party."  
"I'm so glad you're here.hurt? What happened?" she said noticing a fresh bloodstain on his tunic sleeve.  
"Everyone is out to get me and you're not around to heal me anymore"  
She healed him then was instructed to go to bed and they would spend the following day together. Saira did and fell asleep with pleasant dreams to keep her company. 


	12. Link

-Link-  
  
Saira woke the next morning in fear that everything that had happened was a dream. This was quickly disproved when she tried to stretch and pain shot through her pulled shoulder. She looked around and her dress was hung up and all her jewelry was neatly put away. Liz walked in carrying hot chocolate for them both. She looked stiff herself and Saira betted Dmitri had a dance or two with her while she danced with Legolas.  
"Hey, great party huh?" She said handing the cup to Saira. "I've never known Middle-Earthen elves to come out of their shells like that. Usually we strive to be peaceful centered beings"  
"You?"  
"Well, never me, but most other elves"  
Saira rubbed her shoulder trying to drink at the same time.  
"Stiff?'  
"I definitely pulled a muscle on that last dance with my dear Dmitri."  
"I was surprised he could move like that" Liz joked  
"He has many secrets. Even from me"  
Saira went to change and Aranel came in as she was behind her screen. She was looking quite frustrated.  
"Do any of you know how to get Dmitri up before noon?"  
Saira emerged smiling, "Having trouble?"  
"Yes. In Doriath I never could."  
"Oh I know. There is one thing that will always work"  
"What is it?" Aranel pleaded  
"How bout' I show you"  
They headed to Dmitri's room across the catwalk where they found him lying on his stomach sound asleep. As Saira knew all to well, half of him was hanging off the bed because he found that position most comfortable.  
"Hylians" Saira started talking normal because she knew he was fast asleep, "have extremely sensitive backs and the slightest touch will do wonders. I never found out why though."  
Saira stood over Dmitri and ran her finger lightly along his spine, sure to hit every vertebra. Instantly and expectedly, he shot up wide- eyed.  
"Morning" Saira laughed  
"Cant a guy get a little beauty sleep around here?'  
"You're beautiful enough" Aranel said  
"Well, have fun." Saira said, "I'm going to go see Link"  
Saira left them taunting Dmitri to wake and headed to Link's temporary room where he was already packing his things.  
"Leaving already?" Saira asked disappointed  
"First thing tomorrow morning" he answered  
"Why so soon?"  
"Saira I still have more to do"  
"Wait a moment. I need to make sure I have nothing to do today so I can spend it with you'  
"Alright"  
Saira ran down to the courtyard where she usually worked with Legolas.  
"Hey"  
"Go" he said smiling.  
"Huh?" Saira said confused  
"Be with him"  
Saira smiled, "Thank you"  
She started walking out but went back to give him a passionate kiss before spending the day with her brother.  
"Thanks" he said  
"Likewise. Namaarie"  
Link waited for Saira to return. When she got back, Link had already asked Lindal to prepare horses to go riding. They were out of the forest before anyone spoke.  
"So what are the Temples like?" Saira asked  
"Like labyrinths."  
"What did you have to defeat?"  
Link liked the fact that Saira wanted to hear about his travels and told her in full details what he went through having to fight the Sister Poes and the dragon Volvagia.  
"I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I was going to defeat the dragon until I had a dream one night"  
Saira remembered the dream she had telling Link how too.  
"You were going into the crater and I told you to get a hammer"  
"I thought you'd remember" he said  
"Where are you heading next?" Saira said trying not to sound worrisome  
"It may be a while before it's safe to make any moves. But I hope to go the Water Temple next"  
Just then, a normal exhausting vision appeared to Saira. The only pain was when she fell of her horse.  
"Saira!"  
Saira felt a cold wind blow and then she saw that she was in Hyrule at the lake behind Zora's Domain. She remembered this place for she was there when it had frozen over. Her vision showed her the west wall where a cavern had been that she and Dmitri found long ago. The cavern itself was completely iced over. The whispering trees told her something about lead boots, and then she snapped out of it.  
"Whew. Relatively painless. Just the way they should b--"  
Saira grabbed her head and screamed.  
"Not today. Not today" she cried but her vision took over.  
'She saved him. Please tell me this is not how you planned it, my dear' Ganondorf's deep voice bellowed.  
'Certainly not, but it makes my next plan all the sweeter' that voice said. 'Trust me milord'  
Ganondorf stabbed the table with his knife but Saira felt like he'd done it to her head. While all this was happening, Link and taken her back to Mirkwood.  
"Legolas!" he yelled dismounting and pulling Saira off as she writhed with pain.  
Legolas wasted no time getting there and Dmitri was right on his heel. They took Saira took the nearest bench but no potion had been made.  
"That damned voice" Saira cried  
"Shh" Link said holding her  
They waited for Saira to be in a good enough state to ask what she saw. She explained everything.  
"Dmitri" Link said, "Take her to swim. Auta!"  
Immediately he took Saira to the pool leaving Link and Legolas to talk.  
"Swimming? You sure she should?" Legolas asked  
"From my experience in my limited time with her, it soothes her mind. It was the one thing that would lessen her pain when medicine was unavailable" Link explained.  
"How many times has she had visions such as those?"  
"She's had a few throughout her life before Hogwarts, but she is unable to recall seeing anything, but she is sure they are visions."  
"You probably shouldn't leave yet. She's very distressed when you're gone and so many things have happened" Legolas said  
"Yes, you told me about her friend and the other events. I wish I could have been here"  
"I'd go be with her until you leave"  
"Thank you" Link said softly  
"For what?"  
"For taking care of her since I cannot"  
Legolas didn't think 'taking care of' were the best choice of words but he nodded in agreement nonetheless. Legolas told Link where the pool was and he headed that way where he found Saira floating around in much less agony compared the earlier minutes.  
"Feeling better?' he asked  
She opened her eyes and looked up  
"Yeah"  
"Hey, Link, long time to see" Dmitri said  
"Very. Pull any new ones?" Link asked  
"He jumped off that ledge and dislocated his ankle" Saira smiled  
"Well, I wouldn't have if not for the orcs" Dmitri argued insincerely  
Link laughed. "Dmitri might I have a word with Saira?"  
"Sure" Dmitri left. Link waited until his blue hair was no longer visible before speaking.  
"What's wrong? You have the look" Saira said eyeing him  
"I'm just worried and I don't really want to leave you after such a vision."  
"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, .but you've got to go back. Maybe after all this is over and done with, we can all live a better life. This was certainly not how I wanted to spend the day"  
"Nor I." Link decided to change the subject, "Legolas tells me you've been learning the sword and bow. I never would have thought." Link said mockingly.  
"I'm actually quite good. With the sword more" Saira said  
"Really? Care to demonstrate?"  
"You don't believe me. I can tell"  
"Saira, its not that I don't believe you, its that I've seen you"  
"I bet I could beat you. Anyway, the last time I saw you wan nearly 7 months ago"  
Saira jumped out and quickly dried off and tied her wrap before grabbing her own sword from the tree it leaned off and removed the cover.  
"I don't want to hurt you" Link said  
"C'mon, I want to prove I can" Saira pleaded  
Link brought out his sword but Saira lowered hers, crossed her arms and stood there glaring at him.  
"Sure your right hand" Saira rolled her eyes, "You're not as good with your left"  
"Fine, fine" he switched to his better hand  
"Ready?"  
Link nodded. They stood poised with their exquisite swords before Link lunged in the first attack. Saira easily blocked the move and relished the look of shock on her brother's face.  
"Wow, Saira, I never thought anyone could teach you"  
"I'm just full of surprises" Then Saira went at him in another lunge. Within a few more seconds, Saira had knocked the Master Sword from Link's hand  
Saira bowed and smiled, "Didn't I tell you?"  
"That you did" He picked up his sword and put it away, "Let's get back"  
Saria and Link headed back with Saira proud as ever.  
"Where did you get your remarkable sword?" he asked  
"Legolas had it specially made for me. I, however, despise that blasted sword of yours" Saira answered coldly  
"I have no doubts as to why" Link said  
"That bloody thing locked you away fro seven years. Seven years!" Saira yelled  
"Zelda didn't know what it would do"  
"I did" she said quietly quickening her pace  
"Wait, you knew?" Link said jogging to catch up  
"I never told you"  
"How? Why?"  
"I had a vision while talking with the forest spirits with Saria. And don't tell me Zelda didn't know because she damn well did"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Her family guarded the Triforce. She knew very well the lore and prophecies and that fact that she has prophetic dreams too just adds"  
"Why did you never tell me?"  
"I wanted to, but I couldn't leave. After, I searched for years. Dmitri with me. Zelda was always around at certain times and my intuition told me she was hiding things from me. She sent me on a wild goose chase. Then you finally came back, then out of the blue, there is a new person who says you have to leave, and you do"  
"Saira" he stopped her, "I'm sorry"  
"Bit late but I don't want to talk about this now"  
Luckily Lindal showed up and she didn't have to. Link left for the dining hall while Saira went to change. Saira was the last one to arrive because she was livid. Dinner passed quickly and it was all too soon when morning came to bid Link farewell. Through the night, Saira had forgotten her anger for the time being. She fought back tears making her eyes sting.  
"We'll see each other again. I promise" Link said hugging Saira  
"I know"  
"Namaarie"  
Link mounted his horse and rode off. A single tear went down Saira's cheek. 


	13. Skills Put to Use

-Skills Put to Use-  
  
Dmitri attempted to lighten the mood by coming up behind Saira and tickling her.  
"Dmitri!" she cried out jumping  
"Couldn't resist"  
Liz was drinking Glowfire and handed it to Saira  
"You could use this more than I"  
Saira took and drink and shuddered, "Good stuff. Thank the gods Thranduil doesn't care" Saira stretched her arm but again brought it down in pain forgetting she hurt it.  
"You ok?" Aranel asked  
"Yeah. Just pulled a muscle form the Lord of the Dance over here"  
Dmitri pointed to himself innocently  
"Ok, I've got to get my mind off this. I'm going to go practice for awhile" Saira said  
The rest of her friends went swimming while she practiced alone. Legolas was busy doing things for his father. Saira began with her meditation, which made her in tune with everything around her from the wind blowing past her cheek to distant noises from her friends at the pool, and people coming up behind her. She swung her sword around but stopped just before it would have struck Legolas in the chest. Then she turned around to see the proud yet shocked look on his face.  
"You taught me well" she said  
"Too well"  
"With how much training and practice I do, I almost wish I could test it for real. Not against someone I know isn't trying to kill me"  
"Be careful what you wish for. Such things affect more than just yourself"  
"I know"  
"I hear you beat your brother"  
"You heard right"  
"The great Hero of Time brought down by his own little sister. Your skills have increased more than I ever thought."  
"I think I was just waiting for the right person to teach me. Long ago I think I had a dream about you"  
"Really? What did you see?"  
"It was many years ago but I've never forgot it. It was while Dmitri and I were at Gerudo Fortress. I dreamt of an elf who successfully taught me how to sword fight, but what made it ironic was what Dmitri said after"  
"What did he say?"  
"He said it would be my future love. That the man of my dreams would be the one who teaches me to fight with him."  
"So I'm the man of your dreams?"  
"You taught me to fight"  
"Shall we?" he said grabbing his own sword.  
"Uma" -Yes-  
They began together while Saira tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder that shot with pain every time she used that arm. Soon, as usual, Legolas held her bound, but when she tried to free herself, he tightened his own grip causing her shoulder to pull too much.  
"Ah!" she cried  
Without hesitation, he let go, "You alright?" he asked skeptically  
"I pulled a muscle from dancing." She said dropping her sword to massage her shoulder unable to reach the real bad spot.  
"C'mere"  
Suddenly Saira became nervous as she walked over to him and turned around. As if he knew exactly where she was in pain, he began massaging her back and shoulder in the most gently way. Saira closed her eyes.  
"Better?" he whispered  
"Hmm" That was all she could say. Saira was finding it much harder to stand as his hands went lower. (Hylians and their sensitive backs) "If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall"  
He laughed softly, "Come" He grabbed her hand. "I've been wanting to show you this since the first time you came"  
He began leading her into a deep part of the city Saira had only been near once before with Elledan. That memory disturbed her.  
"Where are we going?" she asked when she didn't recognize anything. However he just stopped and brought out a blindfold. "Officially confused" she said with a quizzical look.  
"Trust me" he turned her around and tied the blindfold being sure to cover her eyes completely.  
"Ok, I'll tell you where to step" But that didn't work. Saira hadn't gone two steps before falling nearly flat on her face. Legolas always seemed to catch her though Instead, he swiped her off her feet and carried her with ease. Saria instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around hit neck.  
"I wont drop you" he said  
"Too many memories" she explained  
Finally Legolas set her down. Gently. He removed the blindfold but instructed her to keep her yes closed. He brushed her hair out of her face then told her to walk forward a few steps. She did and soon felt stone ground under her feet. Then Legolas said she could open them  
They were in a beautiful courtyard. A fountain was on the far wall full of eccentric designs. Archways and a see through roof enclosed the area but it still had a sense of being outdoors. Saira could sense and enchantment about it as she looked around at everything. Everything was marble and stone with yet more eccentricity. Bookshelves were in one corner of the room with some of her favorites from every world. A striking fireplace was inside the left wall but looked as if it had been many years out of use. A white couch lied in front of it. A table was on the far wall with two chairs. There was an open area that was carpeted and had pillows on the ground. Nearest them was a swing bench hanging from an overhanging branch coming through the roof.  
Saira was at a loss for words. It was everything she could have dreamed brought into reality.  
"It's - It's," she whispered. She closed her eyes to capture the picture in her mind.  
"Even though I have such memories here, I still come here to think"  
"It's like a faery tale" Then Saira had a thought. "This is Serenity's"  
He gave a weak smile and nodded "In my absence, she did many things to keep her mind occupied. She asked Lord Thranduil to build a courtyard similar to the one she had in Hyrule. I thought you'd like it"  
"I love it" Saira took a step and tripped on a small step she didn't see. Legolas caught her by grabbed her hurt shoulder unfortunately.  
She winced horribly in pain.  
"Was she as clumsy as I?" Saira asked jokingly  
"Very much so" he said, "sit down. I'll see if I can loosen up those muscles"  
Saira bit her lip and sat down. She tried hard not to shiver as he brushed her hair of her neck. As he began, goose bumps traveled up and down her arms. As if taunting her, he edged lower and lower down her back. Finally Saira could take no more and jumped up.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. I should have probably mentioned that Hylians have extremely sensitive backs. The slightest touch sends shivers up out spines"  
Legolas smiled slyly. Saira stared.  
"You knew didn't you?" Saira asked  
He smiled again, "I was with a Hylian for over 1,000 years, and I discovered her weakness very early on. Considering you share a soul, I figured it would be the same"  
He rose and took a step closer to her. "But the one thing I could always do was this" He spun her around and ran his finger up her spine while his other arm held her in place. Saira's back arched but he didn't let up. She gasped loudly still biting her lip as she shuddered.  
"Unfair" she moaned  
"Unfair?"  
"Yes, you already know all my secrets and I know none of yours"  
"That makes it fun for me" he said holding his hands at her waist.  
"Ha ha." She said and began to say something else but stopped.  
Legolas was slowly moving his hands up her side until he cupped her face and kissed her. No matter how many times he did it, Saira never tired of the sensation that filled her. It was pure ecstasy.  
She stopped him to say, "So will there be any interruptions here?"  
"Shouldn't be. My father is the only other one who knows its existence"  
"Good"  
She kissed him and for the first time, Legolas did something new by slipping his tongue in to add to the sentiment. Saira indulged before pulling away thinking about her empathic friend.  
"I bet Liz absolutely hates this." She said  
"I highly doubt it" he said  
"Why?"  
"Did you sense the magic as we came here? Serenity had an empathic friend long ago and did it for her. Dear Lady Elizabeth cannot sense anything"  
Legolas leaned in again but suddenly stopped as they heard a loud horn.  
"What's that?" Saira asked  
"Attack" Legolas' face turned rigid, "C'mon"  
"Attack by who?"  
"Orcs, but no one is daft enough to attack Mirkwood. It will end in a slaughter for them. I promised that long ago."  
They ran back to the main area. Through the trees Saira could see orcs coming in hundreds toward the border far ahead. Archers were keeping them at bay, and more warriors were taking them from the ground. Legolas immediately went to go help. Saira pulled out her sword and tried to follow.  
"Saira, no" he said "I cant risk it"  
"But--"  
  
"No, that's how I lost you the first time" he eyes pleaded with her  
Saira nodded  
"Find Aranel, and the others. You two are at the most risk"  
He tried to go but Saira pulled him back kissing him deeply. "Don't get killed"  
He kissed her again and joined the fight. Saira spotted Aranel in a group of elves. Dmitri was poised with a sword ready to fight for her.  
"Where's Liz?" Saira cried looking around. Noise was everywhere from the battle, but Saira heard a scream behind her. A stray orc was carrying Liz off.  
"Let me go, you bastard!" Liz yelled fighting with all her might  
Saira drew her sword and ran after her.  
"Saira no!" Legolas yelled seeing her. He killed the surrounding orcs with swift motions of his blade and ran after Saira. The orc heard Saira coming and turned to fight.  
"Let her go!"  
The orc lunged at Saira, but she was too quick. Jumping to the side and kneeling, she stabbed him through the chest and the orc dropped Liz just as Legolas joined up with them  
"Saira, why didn't you listen?" Legolas yelled  
"I wouldn't leave her!" She yelled back  
"Go, please, and I don't care this time, don't leave."  
Liz and Saira ran back to Aranel and Dmitri who had been led farther away from the battle where the orcs, as Legolas had said, were being slaughtered. They barely lasted 10 minutes before it was over. Saira had never seen Legolas in a real battle and had never been near one before herself and she found it oddly stimulating.  
Legolas shouted orders in Elvish and Saira watch intently as if there was something to learn. He left one orc alive to interrogate. His usual fair disposition evaporated and anger engulfed him. He pinned him to a tree.  
"You know the question so just answer so that I might ease your passing."  
"The old Lord disappeared but the great Ganondorf has taken the reins in his stead. We were sent to kidnap the young ones"  
"Why?!"  
"We just follow orders. We don't question them"  
"100 orcs are not needed for that"  
"Really?"  
Legolas was losing his patience. He pulled out a dagger and pinned the orc further by driving it through him into a tree.  
"He wants her eyes!" the orc screamed. "Her eyes are the key to the lost treasure. That is all I know"  
"Do away with him." Legolas yelled removing his dagger. "And get rid of the other dead bodies."  
Then he turned to Saira and the others  
"Go to your rooms. Lock the doors"  
They did mainly out of shock that the Prince had acted in such a manner. Saira didn't think they should be left alone but Lindal ushered them into they own rooms.  
  
Liz locked the door but still didn't feel safe. She fell face first onto her bed hoping to get a small nap after everything. Suddenly an orc burst from behind her dresser and came at her. She didn't have time to scream before he covered her mouth and stabbed her with something. It took a quick effect and the last thing she heard before passing out was Saira coming to talk to her.  
"Liz?" Saira said through the door. "Liz?"  
Saira tried to open the door but it was locked. She listened hard. She heard movement but it didn't sound or feel normal. Saira summoned her wand and said, 'alohomora' at the doorknob. White light came from her wand and unlatched the door. She walked in but it was empty inside. "Liz?"  
Saira knew Liz wouldn't run off after all this.  
"Not funny." Saira noticed a black spot on the white floor.  
Then a dart tipped with a black substance. Saira scanned the room. Ripped cloth was on the window. She ran to it but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
"Liz" Saira said aloud as if hoping for a response. Then she swiftly ran out and down the stairs. She ran into Tarowyn who was on his way up.  
"Saira, you are supposed to wait---"  
"Liz is gone! I found this in her room" she said showing the dart to him.  
Upon seeing it, he reacted immediately with seriousness.  
"I'll find Legolas. Go gather your friends and stay together."  
"Liz is my friend. I want to help"  
"No, the risk is still far too great. Please Saira, do not defy me right now. I'm asking you, please. Auta"  
Reluctantly Saira did as she was told. Within minutes, riders were dispatched to find Liz even though they had no idea where to go. Saira paced back and forth in Dmitri's room since that is where she found them.  
"Love, it'll be alright. They'll find her" Dmitri said trying to be comforting  
"I feel useless! 'No the risk is too great' 'No that's how I lost you the first time. No nothing. I can't just sit around and do nothing. I could help if they'd let me. I'm not a child!"  
"Don't feel useless. It's the way the elders are. Since I was born, they think they know exactly what to do. They're more afraid that we are useful."  
To lighten the mood, Aranel decided to play with Dmitri's back as he tried sleeping. He instantly jumped and gasped falling off the bed. Saira and Aranel laughed  
"You never should have showed them that. Now she does it every morning" he pointed at Aranel  
"Hey, at least she's not stronger than you. Legolas holds me so I cant get away" Saira argued, "And that's not even your worst spot"  
"That's true and you better keep that one to yourself" Dmitri warned  
Many more minutes passed and finally Legolas came into the room  
"Any word?" Saira asked anxiously.  
"Not yet. The borders have doubled with guards and are well protected. You may leave the room if you wish"  
"I need a bloody swim" Saira said pushing her way past Legolas still angry for his unwillingness to let her help, and she still had a weird feeling in the back of her mind.  
She changed but slipped her dagger in her wrap having learned to be prepared. She just knew something else would happen.  
  
Liz awoke from bouncing up and down. Her arms were tied and wrapped around an orcs neck where she dangled behind. In the distance there was smoke rising meaning the orc camp was nearing. As an attempt to escape, Liz jerked her arms back causing her ropes to clothesline the orc. The force made them fall back and Liz undid her ropes and began running in the opposite direction.  
  
Saira sat at the edge of the pool wading her feet in the water. She was very alert and flinched at every sound. She walked around the pool knowing something was watching her. She reached into a dark part of the trees. She grabbed the scuff of something and pulled.  
"Dmitri?!" she cried recognizing the blue hair, "What in Din's name are you doing?"  
"Just looking out for you" he rambled  
"Shh" Saira hissed. The wind blew chilling Saira  
Dmitri stared at Saira but she looked up and around. He turned and began looking the same direction when Saira drew her dagger and swung it behind her. She stabbed an orc in the leg that was coming up behind them. Dmitri stumbled backward in shock.  
"Holy --"  
"Watch your mouth." Saira scolded. She pulled her dagger out of the orc's leg. "Where's my friend?" she asked plainly  
"I don't know"  
Saira was out of patience and stabbed him in the other leg so that he fell to the ground making her dagger pull out as well.  
"Either tell me or get another dagger in you and next time I might not be so kind as to keep it in your legs."  
He didn't answer until Saira prepared to stab him again.  
"Alright" he snarled  
"Tell me!"  
"South. Toward Lorien"  
"Thanks" Saira said happily but still sarcastically, "You armed?" she asked Dmitri  
"Always, love"  
"Good. Take his weapons and don't let him go"  
"What are you going to do?" Dmitri asked  
"I'm going to save my friend" Saira said tying the dagger back in her wrap.  
"Sairalinde, no. Everyone can recognize you. Having your beautifully unique looks are rare."  
"Dmitri, I thought you knew me better than that. Watch" Saira waved her hands in front of her face. Saira's hair turned dark brown and her eyes a deep green. Her clothes also changed to something a faery would wear. Stripes and semi-ragged.  
"You sly devil" he said  
Saira had changed into a completely different made up person.  
"If Legolas finds out --" Dmitri started  
"But he wont unless you tell him" Saira warned. "If he asks anything, say I went for a walk. Also tell him about where their camp is. Got it?"  
He nodded and pulled out his own personal dagger to stop the orc from doing anything as he removed all his weaponry. Saira made her way past the guards and to the stables. Without thinking, she mounted Legolas' horse, since it was her favorite, and rode out of the main city. After a minute, she held her wand in her hand and said, "Point me" The wand turned slightly right and Saira kicked her horse to go.  
"Well, this dumb wand is good for something"  
  
Liz ran but didn't get far before the orc grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She fell down to her knees yelling in pain and anger. However the orc quickly bent her neck back and drew his saber to her throat instantly silencing her.  
"Stupid elf. Try that again and I'll slit your pretty little throat"  
Liz nodded as much as she could without forcing the blade closer to her skin. He removed the blade and hoisted her up forcing her forward. However, he suddenly fell down on top of her. She pushed him off and looked for the cause and saw an arrow protruding from his back. She looked up and there was a brown-haired elf riding towards her on a magnificent horse.  
"What? Who?"  
"No time for questions. I angered one to many orcs it seems" and they sure were. Orcs were coming over the hill swords out front and snarling.  
  
"Hey Dmi-What the?" he spotted the orc  
"Now tell him. Where's the camp?" Dmitri said to his prisoner  
"South toward Lorien" it sneered.  
"Saira?" Legolas asked  
"Out"  
"Where?'  
"Didn't say" Dmitri refused to break his word but he couldn't leave Saira to fight more orcs on her own. But there was something about Legolas' face that made Dmitri know he knew Saira was gone "Auta! Quick!"  
"Take him to the city" Then Legolas ran to the stables. He wasn't quite sure if Saira had really gone but he figured she did something. He went absentmindedly to where his horse usually was but it was gone and Saira always picked that horse.  
"No!" he yelled aloud  
He mounted a different horse and rode into the main courtyard area of the city. He yelled to a group of elves to clearing everything up form the short battle.  
"Mount horses and follow. Hurry!" He rode ahead hoping to catch Saira before anything happened  
  
"Who are you?" Liz asked again as the brown-haired girl cut her loose from the horse. Liz climbed on and they rode off. However, arrows began hurling at them from behind and Saira was scathed and fell off. Liz turned around and went back to help.  
"Stay on the horse, but throw my sword"  
Liz did and recognized the sword immediately.  
"Saira?"  
"Yeah. You didn't think I'd leave you, did you?"  
"I knew all along"  
"Uh huh sure"  
"I can fight" Liz said  
"No, you've been drugged and it may not have worn off. You're still at risk."  
"Look out!"  
Saira ducked and spun around slicing an orc across the torso. Many followed and she fought them with ease except the occasional shot of pain in her shoulder or arm where she was hit. She subdued them long enough to mount her horse again. Saira saw Legolas in the distance with a group of elves. Saira took her bow and began shooting more orcs from a distance hitting most of her targets save one or two. Legolas caught up and wore an unusual expression.  
"Go!" he yelled as he and the others rode into another battle  
Saira did and on the way changed back into her normal self. They both dismounted when they reached the stables and Saira changed magically and went back into the main city so that she might try and play off that she was there the whole time. She didn't even feel her hurt arm because she was so nervous.  
Dmitri was at the pool waiting with Aranel. Saira was back in her bathing suit and Liz came running up behind panting.  
"How the hell did you do that?" Liz demanded.  
Dmitri held back laughter  
"Shh. I don't want many people to know"  
"You better explain later"  
"What? Did you think you were the only elf with a special gift? Anyway, act innocent"  
An hour passed and Saira attempted to goof off with her friends but found it difficult because guilt began to consume her. Fear too because she wasn't there to jump in front of Legolas. She snuck away from her friends and wandered around for a short while. She received many strange looks from the other fully clothed Elf-maidens and Elf-lords because she was only in her two-piece and wrap with her dagger sticking out. When this happened she just smiled and kept walking. After all, they wouldn't dare say anything because of her relationship with the Prince.  
Somehow Saira found her way to the courtyard Legolas had taken her to earlier. She was pretty exhausted from actually fighting so she lied down on the couch. Pretty soon she was fast asleep. Her wounded arm didn't faze her but did begin to leave a stain on the white couch.  
  
Legolas returned and immediately began stripping off his armor as he walked in. He wiped his face clean and with delay headed for the pool  
"Saira?" But she wasn't there, "Where?"  
"She went walking" Dmitri said trying not to smile  
"Liz, was it her?" Legolas insisted.  
Liz made a zipping motion in front of her mouth and kept it closed but nodded smiling. Legolas was worried since she wasn't with her friends. He ran into his father as he searched for her.  
"I recommend thinking like a past love"  
Legolas needed no more hints and headed to the courtyard. There he found Saira asleep on the couch. His heart lifted. He went over to her and kneeled beside the couch. He noticed the injury on her arm staining her wrap and couch. This would have bothered him if he weren't so tired. He cleaned it up and she didn't stir, then he lied down beside the couch and fell asleep. 


	14. Return

-Return-  
  
Saira was forced awake by the sound of katydids and crickets. She was only half awake though. She didn't really know where she was and still very sore and tired. She tried to roll over thinking she was in her bed but instead fell off the couch onto Legolas where she fell back asleep forcing him awake. Seeing her asleep, he just grabbed a pillow of the couch and propped it under his head and slept until it was light outside  
  
Legolas yawned and rubbed his eyes. Saira was still asleep with her head resting on his chest. She had a small grin on her face. It was still early because the humidity had not struck. Legolas brushed Saira's hair off her face but because it was so long, he touched her back in the process immediately forcing her awake.  
"Ugh" she said refusing to lift her head  
"Morning" Legolas said  
Saira just realized she was lying on top of him because she turned her head and faced him. She also realized she was still only wearing her bikini, but to her surprise, she didn't care.  
"Morning. What time is it?"  
"Early"  
Saira stood up and tightened her skirt. Her expression became confusion.  
"How did I--?" Saira began  
"You fell off during the night. I didn't want to move you" Legolas said standing up too.  
"I was worried. I came to wait" she said acting innocent  
"Saira, I've survived worse things than that. Don't worry. I was wishing that you were alright"  
Saira was filled with guilt and she couldn't lie to him. She looked away and turned her back to him.  
"Legolas--"  
"I know it was you" he said sort of disappointed  
"How?"  
"You took my horse and you are the only other person who I allow ride him. And you would risk everything to save your friend. Plus, the outright obvious."  
Saira looked confused and he touched her arm  
"That might do it" Saira said. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave her" Saira said quietly  
"I know. Serenity would have done the same"  
She still had her back turned as if she was afraid to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and Saira felt safe. The warmth of his body was nice against her cool skin.  
  
Liz walked into Saira's room but she still wasn't there. She heard someone cry out upstairs and she figured Aranel was waking Dmitri. And the sound of him falling off the bed and hitting the floor confirmed it. Liz walked downstairs and her head still ached from getting knocked out. She saw Saira and Legolas walking out holding hands.  
"Hey Liz. How are you feeling?" Saira asked  
"Better"  
"Well I'm going to go change" Saira said  
"Saira you do realize that in about 2 hours time you'll just be changing back" Liz said  
"I know" Saira winked  
"Well, I'll go with you" They fought back laughter as they went up to their rooms  
"Where were you all night?" Liz asked  
"I was with Legolas" Saira said casually  
"You didn't. You know" Liz asked nervously  
"Oh no, no, no. No" Saira immediately said. "I fell asleep on top of him though.  
"Ok, good. I already gave the talk to Aranel."  
"You know if you woke up to that, I should have been able to feel something."  
"Nope. He took me to a special courtyard where yours truly cant feel a thing"  
"You guys are like a match made in heaven. I've never seen two elves more right for each other"  
"You mean except for the age difference, constant danger surrounding us both, and history neither of us can deny?"  
"Don't jinx it" Liz said. "Well, I'll be at the pool."  
"Namaarie"  
Saira met Legolas to practice as usual.  
"Ok, we're not doing the earn a kiss thing are we?" Saira asked as Legolas held her bound after the first round.  
"Yes, but I'm earning mine too"  
"In other words--"  
"No words" Legolas leaned in to kiss Saira when someone knocked on the door  
"I swear, we'll never get one moment"  
Saira sighed heavily and went to open the door, which they had started locking. When she opened it though, she found one of the last people she expected.  
"Voron? What in the name of Din are you doing here?"  
"All summer. Liz, she's all I've been about to think about. Please. Where is she?" He pleaded in his Italian accent.  
"At the pool. I'll take you"  
He followed Saira to the area but stopped in the trees so she wouldn't interrupt. She remained hidden as Voron went in the open. Liz was floating around with her eyes shut. Voron whistled making her flip up but her back was still turned. Seeing no one before her, she turned the where he stood. Her eyes widened with surprise.  
"Voron?!"  
Her face brightened with happiness and she swam to the edge. With incredible speed she jumped out and ran to him. She jumped on him and he spun her around as they kissed. Not caring about anything at that moment, Liz hugged him as he held her around his waist.  
"I've missed you so much" Liz said dripping wet with her arms wrapped around him  
"Likewise. I would have come sooner but my father was busy"  
Liz kissed him again with a face of pure joy. Saira left hoping to have the same expression with Legolas.  
That night everyone was paired up. Each person was able to lie down with someone they loved. Liz and Voron stayed up late talking and catching up. Dmitri and Aranel definitely weren't talking much but seemed to be enjoying each other's company nonetheless. Saira stayed in Legolas' room actually having a decent conversation until they both could barely keep their eyes open and had to sleep. Saira fell asleep next to him but at least this time he wasn't on the floor. 


	15. Memories

-Memories-  
  
"I really cant believe you are here" Liz said, "I thought it would be a long time before I ever saw you again"  
"For the entire summer I couldn't get your beautiful face out of my mind. I've been trying to find a way to come see you since school ended."  
"I wrote letters but I just never send them. I don't know why" Liz said  
"I actually came because I have something to tell you but I wanted to tell you in person"  
"You mean, you didn't come here just to see me?" Liz said playfully  
"Well yes but I wanted to tell you I have switched to Hogwarts for my last year"  
"What? Seriously?" Liz was stunned  
"Yes, my father was against it but in the end he said it was my choice"  
"That's wonderful" Liz threw her arms around him  
"Did you read the letter?" Voron asked  
"Yes. It was beautiful. So what are you going to do after you finish school?"  
"Not sure. I will have to take up some of my father's old duties and will probably get a job in the Muggle government once my father wishes to retire."  
"Sounds good. So how's your summer been?"  
"Boring. There is nothing to do at my father's castle so--"  
"Castle?" Liz interrupted, "You live in a castle?"  
Voron laughed  
"Yes, my father is a Lord in the Muggle World. My mother is a Lady according to British status but in Italy, she is a princess. She loves staying at castles in her home country so my father bought her one" Voron explained  
'And there's nothing to do at a castle?" Liz asked  
"Well, not when all this is going on. You-know-who is back and everyone is going into a panic. My father wants me in his sight at all times and wants help on matters to which I know nothing of"  
"I'm surprised he let you come"  
"He doesn't really know I'm here" Voron said avoiding Liz's gaze now  
"Voron, did you tell him anything?" Liz was afraid that because of this decision his father would not allow him to go to Hogwarts.  
"I left a note for him and I sent a letter when I arrived. I don't know if it's gotten to him yet"  
Liz was worried but didn't want to ruin a perfectly good evening. She leaned against him and lied there until she fell asleep.  
  
Saira was walking barefoot in what looked like her room but things were slightly different and it didn't seem like she stayed in this room very often. Her wardrobe was filled with different clothes and her desk did not have any of her schoolwork on it. The bed was made and had different sheets and there were pictures on the wall of people she recognized but not from her current life.  
Saira walked to the mirror but her reflection was not she. It was older and features slightly changed but her eyes were clearly the same color. She now understood. This was a memory of Serenity.  
Behind her she heard footsteps but she wasn't really in control of what she was doing. She didn't turn around but continued to look in the mirror at what she wore, which was the light purple dress Legolas had given her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder. He brushed her hair off her neck and shoulders.  
He kissed her and warmth spread through her body. She turned around and cradled his face and she kissed him again. He leaned her over so that she had to kiss him harder to stay up.  
"I love you" he whispered  
Saira smiled as Serenity and returned the statement with another kiss before actually saying she loved him too. Then a slightly younger Lord Thranduil appeared in the doorway.  
"Someone always has to interrupt" Saira whispered so Thranduil wouldn't hear.  
Legolas stifled a laugh and looked at his father  
"Your horses are ready"  
"Ready for what?" Saira asked curiously  
"It's a surprise" Legolas kissed her cheek as he slipped his hand down and took hers, "Come"  
He led her downstairs where Elledan was holding the horses. She felt a surge of anger but she didn't control this memory and thought no more of it as Legolas helped her on a horse. As they rode, Saira grew confused.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Be patient Serenity"  
However when he said this, it felt natural to Saira. Legolas then stopped both their horses.  
"I'm confused"  
"Come here" He pulled her horse side his and attempted to blindfold her but she pulled away.  
"A blindfold?" Saira asked  
"Do you trust me?" he asked in return  
"You know I do"  
He tied the blindfold around her eyes and guided her horse another quarter hour but she didn't know he was just leading them back to the river area near Mirkwood. When the horses stopped, she listened intently hoping to get a clue to their whereabouts. She heard Legolas dismount and walk over. He grabbed her hand and helped her down. She followed him tripping here and there until she heard was sounded like rustling vines.  
"Almost there" he said  
Saira heard her shoes hit stone and Legolas stopped. He stepped behind her and positioned her to the right, then removed the blindfold.  
He had taken her to beautiful natural pool with a waterfall on two sides. The water was so clear she could see all the way to the bottom. The whole area was surrounded in large weeping willow trees but not a single leaf landed in the pool. A sense of magic filled the air and Saira was at a loss for words even though this was only a memory.  
"It's beautiful" she breathed  
He wrapped his arms around her. "So are you" he whispered in her ear  
Saira snapped and both she and Legolas had a change of clothes. She then turned around holding his hands.  
"No" he said as she stepped closer to the edge  
"What?"  
"No!" but she pulled him into the water with her as she jumped in. Saira opened her eyes and saw Legolas propel himself through the mass of bubbles. She followed and met him at the surface.  
"Loosen up" Saira said putting her arms around him and kissing the water off his face. He smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder floating there.  
Saira woke from her dream feeling someone kiss her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Legolas' smiling face. She was still lying beside him in her room. The sun shone down on them through the window.  
"Morning" she said softly  
"Morning" he kissed her forehead. "Shall we go down for breakfast?"  
"Do we have to?"  
"No" he answered "Have a good dream?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You had a very pleased look on your face"  
"I was a different person in a different time, but the place was beautiful. A pool surrounded by willow trees. I wish it were real"  
Legolas went silent and got a peculiar look on his face.  
"What is it?" Saira asked  
"Come" he lifted her up  
"Alright, now I'm confused"  
"Change and meet me at the main entrance in 10 minutes" Then he ran downstairs and Saira went back to her room to change. All the places in the trees in Mirkwood were connected so it was easy to get there quick.  
When she saw Liz and Voron asleep she tiptoed to her room and changed before creeping downstairs so she wouldn't wake them. She met Legolas at the main entrance into Mirkwood, or one of them, and the first thing he did was blindfold her. As they rode, Saira began thinking there was a connection.  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with my dream would it?"  
"You'll see"  
Being blindfolded made it seem like hours were passing until he finally stopped. As if repeating her dream, she heard him dismount, then came over and helped her down.  
"Something seems familiar about this" Saira said as he guided her on foot.  
She felt stone beneath her feet and knew she was at the same pool she'd been to in her dream. She pictured it in her mind and when Legolas removed the blindfold, it looked identical save for some overgrown plants.  
"It's just as I remember" she whispered  
"I'd all but forgotten this place until you forced it back to my memory. I found it long ago when returning from my long adventure and thought it would make a perfect surprise for Serenity as almost an apology for my long absence." He explained, "As you do, she loved to swim. I never really have but the look on her face as she did was just lifting"  
"Why don't you like to swim?"  
"I'm not used to having the luxury of relaxation. I've spent years fighting in wars and battles and sometimes its hard to go back."  
Saira turned to him and using magic changed their clothes into something more appropriate for swimming. She smiled coyly at him.  
"Care to reenact?" she asked playfully inching toward the edge  
"Reenact?"  
"I lived out a scene similar to this in my dream. Do you remember the day you first came here with her?"  
"I rarely if ever swim voluntarily." He said trying to free his arms as Saira moved ever closer.  
"Then I'll do it involuntarily" she said pulling hard  
"Saira was leaning back over the water. Legolas had kept his stance and held Saira inches above the water.  
"Noble effort" Saira said before tripping him by swinging her foot around. She took one quick breath before plummeting into the water with Legolas on top.  
She opened her eyes and pulled him into ab underwater kiss before pushing herself upward. A few seconds later, a soaked Legolas came up beside.  
"In neither time I cannot win" he said bobbing up and down  
She cupped his face, "But its fun to see you try" and she kissed him.  
  
Liz had awoken during the night because of an owl. Quietly she stood up so she wouldn't wake Voron. She looked out the window and not a light shone in the city. Across a ways she could see through peoples' windows.  
Tarowyn was hanging off his bed because he kept moving and Lord Thranduil paced back and forth in the darkness of his room. A tree away from that Saira was sleeping beside Legolas with a look of content on her face.  
Voron sighted and moved slightly. Liz ran her hands through her hair a few times in front of the mirror. She wondered if all souls entered others when they died and if so whether everything fell into place repeating history. She forgot these when weariness overtook her and she drifted off.  
From the looks of it, morning had arrived in her dream. She wasn't in Mirkwood, but with a camp of elves. And from the looks of the tents, she was in a royal camp. She was slightly confused but yet still felt like she knew what was going on. She didn't really recognize anyone but everything felt right. The camp was packed up and she went on her way with them. Far in the distance, she spotted Mirkwood and confusion swept her again. She reached in her bag and found a mirror.  
She didn't think she looked much different besides the fact she looked much older, as if she'd aged many years. Someone behind her yelled out.  
"Enelya!" She turned around knowing it was her  
"Mani?" -what? -  
"Riders have been sent ahead to inform Lady Serenity of your arrival"  
"Thank you Khristos"  
It wasn't long before they rode into Mirkwood. Everything was strangely familiar to Liz as if she'd lived this already. Waiting for them was a younger Lord Thranduil although he didn't look much different, and also what looked like an older version of Saira with Legolas standing next to her. She was beginning to understand. This must have been a vision into the past over 50 years. She realized who everyone was now. She dismounted her horse and ran to Serenity.  
"Lily!"  
"Serenity"  
They ran up and hugged one another and even kissed each other on the cheek.  
"Oh Lily, its so good to see you" Serenity said  
"You too and its good to be back, my friend. Three months in Rivendell then I get one letter stating a few things that made me have to come." Then she looked at Legolas and bowed her head. "Hello. Good to see you again too"  
He bowed back.  
"Enelya, where shall we take your things?" The elf Khristos, asked  
"Upstairs that way" Serenity answered pointing to the stair that normally led to Saira's room. "Legolas, we will see you at dinner"  
He nodded but demanded a kiss before giving her up to Liz for the time being. The two elf-maidens headed to their favorite courtyard to talk  
"Your letter was quite vague" Somehow Liz knew everything she was talking about. "So tell me everything."  
All Serenity did was lift her hand up showing a beautiful diamond Elvish ring with amethyst stones beside the largest diamond. That beautiful ring sat upon the very finger Liz hoped it was. Liz could fill herself overcome with happiness.  
"Bout damn time! How long for now?'  
"I lost count after the first few hundred, but many unavoidable things came up aiding to his procrastination."  
"I know that all too well. Now being a friend of over 2,000 years, I'm entitled to know everything. Before during and after."  
They laughed and Serenity went off telling about a romantic proposal.  
"And the aftermath really shouldn't concern you. That's private" Serenity said  
"The hour grows late and your prince approaches" Lily answered but suddenly there was a blinding flash and Liz found herself at the mercy of a semi army of orcs. Her hands were bound and she couldn't reach for the sword on her belt.  
A battle broke out as Serenity and Legolas led a band of elves to her rescue. Serenity was the first to reach her. She cut Liz's ropes and threw her a sword. It was not long before they out skilled the orcs and claimed victory.  
"I knew you'd come" Liz said smiling. But that quickly disappeared and was replaced with pain. "Serenity?" she said with blood rapidly spreading through the cloth of her shirt.  
Behind Liz, and orc had taken a saber and stabbed right below the heart.  
"No!" Serenity screamed, "Lily!" she caught her fallen friend. "Lily" she said softly  
"It was a valiant effort" Liz said  
"No, you'll be find" She said as the tried to heal her  
"Don't lie to yourself. It will only make it harder. The heart is cut"  
Serenity felt tears stream down her face. "Lily."  
"Listen. I wont be gone. For a short while I will be with my love before I join you in another life. I'll always be your friend, no matter which life." Then Lily closed her eyes while Liz's opened to the morning light and Saria awoke with a start after dozing off by the pool.  
Liz stood up quickly  
"Liz, what is it?" Voron asked  
"Well hmm that was weird, just really weird. That will keep me from sleeping for a while. Yeah, I need to find Saira." She walked out and down the stairs without a coherent word to Voron who chased after her  
"Liz?" he asked  
"I died. I'm not supposed to be able to know that. Saira has the visions and funky dreams, not me. Not me. I'm 'feeling girl' not 'vision girl'" Liz rambled on  
"Calm down' Voron said putting his hand over her mouth and looking straight at her. "Now.what happened?"  
"I had a vision-dream about the past and I died"  
"Well you're not dead now"  
"Yeah, yeah, ok this is a time where you're supposed to give me a kiss and tell me I shouldn't interrupt my friend because of a dream." Liz said quickly  
"Right" he kissed her deeply and was about to say the second part but Liz kissed him again.  
"Forget about it" she said completely forgetting the dream.  
  
"Saira, what's wrong?" Legolas asked  
Saira tried to remember her dream. She was greeting someone named Lily in the city. She was Serenity's best friend. They were talking about her getting married to Legolas. Then it switched to a battle where Lily died.  
"Nothing.nothing" Saira answered  
"You're all flushed. Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Do you have the time?"  
"It's about 11:00. Still early"  
"Alright, at dinner, remind me to remember something"  
Legolas stared confused. "Come again"  
"Forget about it" Saira said. "And help me forget"  
"Saira, you're not making sense"  
"Just do something that will make me forget," she said anxiously.  
"Okay" he leaned over and kissed her. "Did that work?"  
"Almost. I might need you to do it one more time"  
"Not a problem"  
  
Later that evening, everyone returned for dinner. Both Liz and Saira's minds were back on their dream and desperately wanted dinner to end so they could talk. After it ended, they immediately met up with each other out front of the hall.  
"Liz" Saira said  
'Saira" Liz said  
"We need to talk"  
"I agree"  
"Alright you first" Saira said  
"I had a dream" Liz started. "I was an elf named Lily and best friend to Serenity."  
"And you went to Mirkwood because she sent you a letter?'  
"How'd you--?"  
"Never mind. How'd the rest of it go?"  
"You were getting married and then I died"  
"Okay, this is creepy because that's the same dream I had" Saira said  
"Hmm. Well to me it looked like a memory. Maybe we should ask Legolas" Liz suggested  
"Good idea. He's talking to Tarowyn and Lenwe"  
They went back inside where Legolas was still talking. They seized him by the arms and dragged him away from the conversation.  
"Saira? Liz? What're you doing?"  
They stopped when they were back outside.  
"We both had a dream. The same dream" Saira began  
"At the same time. I don't dream past stuff. That's not what I do"  
'Exactly."  
"Calm down. Now first tell me about the dream and I'll try to make sense of what you're telling me."  
Immediately they set off explaining, switching when the other needed a breath or forgot something.  
"You had a dream about.Lily? In all truth, I never thought I'd hear that name again" Legolas said  
"All we know is that apparently they were good friends" Liz said  
" 'Good friends' is an understatement. Think about how close the two of you are, and times that by a thousand"  
Liz and Saria exchanged looks.  
"Lily and Serenity were inseparable if they were in the same vicinity. You would never see one without the other. The only time they were really apart was when Lily would set out to other Elven cities on political ventures" Legolas explained  
"Alright but that still doesn't explain why I had the dream" Liz said  
"Sometimes Lily would have dreams that coincided with Serenity's as a message. Something both of them were meant to see"  
"So we were supposed to see our past friendship?" Saira asked  
"Do you remember your first vision about us? And how at the Yule Ball I said it was to remind you?" Legolas asked in return  
"Ok, we were supposed to be reminded of our friendship.as if to strengthen ours?" Liz asked  
"Exactly"  
"Not to be rude or offensive, but when did Lily die?"  
"About 5 or so years before Serenity. Serenity was so grieved everything was postponed. Then she had a dream foretelling the return of everyone.. but one. When we finally did do anything, the prophecy decided to take effect, and well you know. A day later."  
"Don't have any more dreams about me dying okay?" Liz said to relieve the awkward silence that followed  
"Why don't you stay out of my dreams."  
"Oh, before I forget, Lenwe was sent to get your school things" Legolas said  
"When did our letters come?" Liz asked  
"As you grieved. I thought it best not to remind you one of your group would not be returning"  
"Okay"  
Voron walked up to them. "Do you mind?"  
"Not at all." Saira said and Voron walked away with Liz  
Saira looked at her watch. "I cant believe it's only 8:30"  
"C'mon, play me a game of Kholiast" Legolas suggested  
"No, you always beat me. Do you know any Hylian games?"  
"No"  
"Let me teach you"  
They went to Legolas' room and Saira taught him many card games she knew. A few of which were Muggle games too. After an hour or so and when he got the gist of it, he began asking her questions about living in Hyrule.  
"So what was it like living in a tree house?"  
"Oddly relaxing. I used to never sleep inside. Link would always get onto me for sleeping in a hammock out on the balcony, but that was the best. I'd read, do magic, or sleep swaying in the breeze. And even when the area was taken over, I wouldn't let that stop me."  
"Sounds nice"  
"Did you never go to Hyrule? I mean, that is where Serenity was from"  
"I knew her for many years. For the first few hundreds though, we were nothing more than friends. We even thought we loved different people, but fate always brought us back together. But then I left for a long time, and by the time I returned, she had no reason to go back and the wars were too much for her. She hated seeing her home but she helped how she could."  
"I know how she feels"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I'd hate to go back."  
"Why?"  
"I'm scared of it. I can barely think sometimes because I know what is there and I know what's happening, and worst of all, I know who's trying to stop it. As much as I love it, I hate it just as much and I do not wish to go back"  
Legolas couldn't think of what to say  
"Do you ever regret it?" Saira asked  
"Regret what?"  
"The story of the fellowship is written down. It said you went to the Undying Lands"  
"They say that when an Elf sees the sea, they will never find peace under the tall trees of our forests"  
"What happened?"  
"I almost went. I was so close, but I knew I would never find peace in the Undying Lands nor under any tree. The only peace I knew was with Serenity. The knowing that she would come back has kept me here"  
"Has she really?"  
Looking straight into her eyes he said, "Without a doubt"  
"You know what's fun?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Hammocks? Where did that come from?"  
"I don't know" Saira stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "I just like them. Even better with more than one person."  
"You know sometimes I don't get you"  
"I'm a mystery to all" she said starting to rub his shoulders.  
"That is true" He stopped her and pulled her around in front. "Promise me something?"  
"Anything"  
"You'll never forget who you are"  
"Course" she sat down. "Why?"  
"If anything ever happens, I want you to remember who you are"  
She smiled  
"As long as you are here, I never will" She laid her head down on his chest as she sat with him. "School starts in about two weeks. I don't want to go back yet" she said  
"You've only got 3 more years" he said  
"Only" she said sarcastically, "I want to stay here with you and my friends"  
"We'll be there you know"  
"Yes, but there I cant do this"  
She sat up and kissed him. "Well its late and I should go" she said stopping mid-kiss and got up teasingly  
"No, don't go" she turned around and kissed him again lingering longer this time. She tried to leave again but Legolas ran ahead and stood in the doorway.  
"I need to go to bed" Saira said matter-of-factly  
"Who says?" Legolas said still blocking her  
"The curfew your father issued at dinner"  
"He issued a curfew? Really? Well, technically you're indoors at curfew. I highly doubt he'll mind if you're here" With that he picked her up and carried her back in and sat her down on the bed  
"I'm not tired so you're going to have to keep me entertained"  
He kissed her passionately lying down at the same time. His hands ran up her back as they kissed making her stop almost immediately so she could bite her lip. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is completely unfair"  
"What is?"  
"You're stronger than me and know the one spot that easily puts me at your mercy and yet I don't know yours so I have no defense"  
"I'm not going to tell you. It's not my fault Hylians are sensitive on their backs" Just then Saira ran her hand down his side and when she reached the area just above his hip, he recoiled instantly.  
"Now we're getting somewhere" Saira laughed  
"Never thought you'd find it that quick"  
"You've still go the strength factor so don't be discouraged" She kissed him once more.  
"That is true" he grabbed her hands knowing she'd try again. 


	16. Their Special Moment

-Their Special Moment-  
  
"Can you see them?" Voron asked  
"Thranduil is pacing still and Legolas and Saira are pretty distracted"  
"Are the guards still out there?"  
"They're about to make rounds by the entrance."  
They snuck out the window with Voron helping Liz most the way. When they reached the bottom, they had a perfect stretch to the pool. The moon lighted their path.  
"Lumos" Liz said and light came from her wand. Voron imitated.  
"What if we get caught?" he asked  
"What are they going to do?" Liz said slyly. "Anyway we wont. Everyone expects Saira to do this sort of thing. And as long as they see her having a Kodak moment with Legolas, we can make our own"  
"Kodak moment?" Voron asked  
"It's a camera company in the Muggle-world. It means a memory worth remembering" Liz explained  
"Sounds good" he said as they reached the pool  
Liz walked to the water's edge. She used magic to put her hair up. She was wearing a silk wrap covering her lower half. Underneath was her dark, forest green bikini. Slowly she slid it off and turned to look at Voron. His tan face was pure awe as his eyes traveled up and down. She stepped into the water and smiled at him. He continued to stare. Liz snapped her fingers but he seemed mesmerized  
"Care to join?" Liz said spinning around slowly teasingly. He shook his head to stop his gaze. Now Liz watched intently because she'd never seen him shirtless. He removed his shirt revealing a tan bod with strong flexed abs. Liz couldn't believe her luck. Her eyes followed each of his steps as he joined her.  
"You look surprised" he said  
"Just a little" Reluctantly she tore her yes away and sand into the water. The water was cool again her skin and made Goosebumps run up her arms. Voron's warm boy came behind her and he wrapped his arms around her. She turned to face him.  
"I still cant believe you came. I never thought it would last since we would be separated. I just--"  
"Shh. I couldn't live without you." He lifted her chin up and smiled before he tilted his head and leaned in. Liz had to push herself up on her toes in order to kiss back. It couldn't have been a more perfect moment. Voron's hands glided down her sides as he held her at his level to kiss again. Liz had one arm holding around his neck and the other running through his hair.  
Liz had to pull away to catch her breath but quickly went back for more. This was the longest they'd been able to do this because of being at school. Suddenly they heard the rustle of bushes.  
"Nox" Liz whispered. Their wands went out. As quietly as possible they swam behind the waterfall. Magically Liz levitated their clothes to be hidden.  
Two elves carrying bows came through the trees. Liz had trouble being quiet because Voron continued to kiss her neck.  
'Go away' Liz thought. After several minutes they did but Liz knew they'd be back so they decided to leave.  
They snuck back to Liz's room. Voron shut the door. "Where were we?"  
She pulled him into a deep kiss. Things continued until Liz lied soundly in his arms. She was in dreamland when Voron whispered. "I love you"  
Subconsciously she returned the sentiment and he fell asleep smiling. 


	17. Mr I'm so pretty

-Mr. I'm-so-pretty-  
  
Liz woke up in the morning to the sound of Dmitri hitting the floor above her. She rolled over expecting Voron to be there but he was nowhere in sight. A few seconds later, she saw Aranel running down the stairs with Dmitri chasing after her.  
"Every morning!" she heard him yell. He stopped at Liz's room. "Vedui. How fare's thee?"  
"You don't have to put on the chivalrous act around me," Liz said putting her hair up.  
"Oh ok. Have you seen Saira? I was hoping to talk to her today. Everyone's been so busy"  
"I'm pretty sure she'd in Legolas' room"  
He nodded and began to walk away, then came back. "Wait! What?! Legolas' room?! Why is she there?! Is she alone with him?! No chaperone?!"  
"It's amazing how many skills elves have but sight seems to have skipped the male gene. Anyway, if you hadn't been so preoccupied with your tongue down Aranel's throat, you'd know they've been alone countless times" Liz said sarcastically  
"My little Saira is alone with a 500 year old Elf?!"  
"Nearly 3,000" Liz corrected only to see Dmitri's eyes widen  
"What!?" He ran off but quickly came back.again  
Before he said anything, Liz said, "Straight across the way. Up the stairs on the left or just take the catwalks until you see the big room" Dmitri nodded. Liz watched him bolt out the window and run to Legolas' room. She changed her clothes after shutting the window and about a minute later, Voron came in carrying a tray of breakfast.  
"You're so sweet to me" she said thanking him with a kiss  
"I nearly dropped it when Dmitri ran by. He didn't look happy"  
"His best friend is hanging out with and older Elf."  
"How much older?"  
"Oh about 2,906. At least that's what Saira said"  
"Ah, that explains it"  
she gave him another kiss just because then they sat down to eat  
  
Saira was dreaming happily in Legolas' arms when someone knocked loudly on the door. It startled her and then a sleeping Legolas ran his hand up her back making her jump and fall of the bed with a loud thud.  
"Bloody hell" she said rather loud. Legolas woke. The knocking continued and Legolas got up, helped Saira and opened the door. Unfortunately the image they presented to Dmitri was not a good one. Saira's clothes were messy and wrinkled and her hair was frizzy. It's not like she dressed in the best, covered clothing to bed so..Also Legolas was wearing a button up shirt only it wasn't buttoned up. His hair was down and loose giving a bad reflection for Dmitri.  
Legolas opened the door and Dmitri pushed his way in  
"Saira, we need to talk and we need to talk now" He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.  
"Dmitri, I just woke up and my limbs aren't working yet. Thanks to you no less. Give me a minute to fully awake" Saira begged  
She grabbed the edge of the doorway halting Dmitri  
"Dmitri, stop1" she yelled  
"Did I miss something?" Legolas asked  
"Unless I did too. Look, I'll see you later" she tried to kiss him but Dmitri pulled her away  
He didn't stop pulling her until they were in his room  
"What do you think you're doing?" Dmitri asked sitting her down in a chair as if to interrogate her.  
"Excuse me. I was just about to ask you the same question" Saira retorted  
"When did you start sleeping in Mr. I'm-so-pretty's room?"  
"I think you're a little out of line and if you would get your hands off Aranel, you'd have known." Saira said angrily.  
"Everything I do does not revolve around her and my hands aren't always on her"  
"Really? What day is it?'  
"Friday"  
"Monday" Saira corrected. "why are you being so weird about this?"  
Dmitri said down and became very calm. "You're like my sister. We've always been together as if we were joined at the hip. I guess I'm just not ready to let go and see you with someone else"  
"And you think I like seeing you grope all over Aranel and forget about me?" Saira smiled  
"I don't grope. And I'm sorry"  
Saira shoved Dmitri's chair he leaning in making him fall backward. Saira stifled a laugh as he sat up glaring at her.  
"Couldn't resist" she said  
"anyway.I still don't like how you are now spending the night with him. Who knows what can happen when I cant watch you"  
"Originally that was the point" Saira said  
"Saira" he said sternly  
"okay, okay. What if I promise not to stay the night in his room?"  
"That'd be great" Dmitri said pleased  
"But"  
"But what?" Dmitri stopped smiling  
"You need to start limiting your little make-out fest. I walked in once and that was one too many."  
"Is that all?" Dmitri scoffed "No problem"  
"alright, you keep your hormones in check and I'll be in my room every night" Saira said in agreement. "Alright. I have a pool date with.how'd you put it, Mr. I'm-so-pretty? He finally agreed"  
"On one condition" Dmitri said  
"hmm?"  
"If you're not in your room, I reserve the right to come get you"  
"Yeah, yeah. I need to go" Saira said absentmindedly  
She was still in her nightclothes and used magic to change. She walked in her room to look I the mirror. Her reflection in her eyes, was almost perfect. She wore a deep burgundy bikini with a designed wrap to match.  
She began to walk out when Dmitri and Aranel walked in front. They were kissing and Dmitri was trying his hardest to keep her hands off his back.  
Saira shielded her eyes. "Dmitri did you hear anything we said upstairs?" she said walking by  
"Sorry, love, she started it" Dmitri said  
"I did not" Aranel said shoving him  
"Dmitri don't lie. And Aranel, if he ever gets too much, just come to me. I know all his secrets"  
"Okay"  
They all went their separate ways. When Saira got to the pool, Legolas, to her surprise, was already swimming. He had his back turned so Saira hid in the trees and climbed up to the rock she liked to dive off of. He stood in the shallow area, shirtless. He wiped water off his face. Then Saira, as quietly as possible, stepped out onto the ledge.  
She dove into the water hardly making a sound or splash, and because of the small waterfall, nothing could be heard. Saira swam through the water and was nearly to him when he reached into the water and pulled her up.  
"Hello" she said innocently  
"I felt the water move" he said.  
"Damn"  
He was still holding her. Saira was usually a head shorter than Legolas but he was holding her at eye level with his hands now around her waist.  
"I still don't get why you don't like to swim" Saira said. Her hands were on his chest.  
"I was warned long ago that if I laid eyes upon the sea that I would never find peace under the forest trees. I guess this just reminds me."  
"Someday I'd like to go.. to Valinor"  
"Together?" he asked  
Saira wanted to answer but pulled away dizzy.  
"Not now! Anytime but now, please!" she screamed grabbing her head.  
"Saira, it will be over quick!" he held her above water since she was unable to do it herself.  
There was a flash and then Saira appeared in Ganondorf's castle. The pain had subsided temporarily. Everything around her was fuzzy no matter where she looked. She walked around filled with fear. She was in his throne room that smelt of death.  
Suddenly the door's burst open and Ganondorf walked in angrily. However when he came toward her, he just passed through her as if she was a ghost.  
"That meddlesome fool!" he barked.  
"Milord, you must be patient," That voice. It was the same damn voice.  
Saira turned around and took her first glimpse at the woman behind the voice. She was beautiful with her flowing blonde hair and serenely blue eyes. She looked like most elves but there was something unnatural about her beauty. She walked up to Ganondorf but didn't bow like the others did.  
"Patience is something I don't have when that boy keeps freeing the sages!" he yelled. "Evangeline please"  
She shook her head and her hair became dark brown with dark brown, almost black, with red highlights. Her face changed shape and her eyes became cold and black. Her dress seemed to melt off only to be replaced with a dark deep red dress with flames stitched along the sides and long pieces of cloth hanging off the sleeves.  
"Is this you real appearance?" he asked unconvinced of this form  
"I possess great skill when it comes to disguises as most Hylians. A power that will prove useful."  
"But is this your true form?"  
"Course not. I have one other form I prefer but it would give me away so I have not chosen it in nearly 50 years"  
The pain returned and Saira shut her eyes as tight as if it helped. She finally passed out and Legolas took her back to the city. 


	18. Sir Dmitri and his Princess

-Sir Dmitri and his Princess-  
  
Dmitri and Aranel went walking around the city after Saira left to meet Legolas.  
"So, how long have you known Saira?" Aranel asked curiously as they walked hand in hand  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Curiosity"  
"Well, um, pretty much all our life. I'm only a little older. My parents took refuse in Kokiri forest and they helped raise Link and Saira as their own. Since we could walk and talk, we were always good friends"  
"So 15 years." Aranel said, "Wow"  
"More actually. When the Hylian scrolls were open to people there were passages about Saira, which she doesn't know I know, and they told about all her friendships and it talks about one friend described like me. In my mind, it is me"  
Aranel laughed. "What was it like growing up in Hylian?"  
"Hyrule. Hylia was the lake" Dmitri corrected  
"But you're called Hylians?"  
"Yeah, or Hyrulean but most people say Hylian because its easier to say and it sounds better"  
"Oh, okay"  
They began wandering the many courtyards.  
"Hyrule is actually the smallest of the worlds so I've been to most of it" Dmitri said  
"I don't expect your parents liked that." Aranel said  
"That's why I made sure not to tell them"  
"Weren't they worried? Saira said you can only leave Kokiri when you're 10" Aranel said  
"When I turned 6 or 7 my parents moved to Kakariko Village. I didn't want to go, and Link had left Saira so they let me stay as long as I promised to remain there" Dmitri explained  
"How many minutes did you last before you broke that promise?" Aranel asked sarcastically  
"It would have been almost immediately if not for the laws of the Kokiri" Dmitri said disappointed.  
"So you refuse to break the laws?" Aranel said as Dmitri helped her down the path  
"No bloody likely. No, the Great Deku tree put magical barriers on the forest because he knew just telling the Kokiri they cant leave wouldn't do it. Plus was meant to keep the Kokiri's' safe. Unfortunately, once you enter the forest, the magic applies to you"  
"But I thought the Deku Tree died"  
"Just because something dies, doesn't mean it takes everything away. The magic will be there for many more years before it finally begins to fade"  
"I love hearing you talk about Hyrule. You know a lot" Aranel said  
"Well, milady, I can tell you anything about Hyrule. The only things I ever voluntarily read were books and scrolls on Hylian lore."  
"All right. Tell me everything."  
"There are many stories. Which shall I begin with? You know, this might take awhile. We should go sit down somewhere"  
"Okay"  
They went to a courtyard with a bench swing and sat down. Aranel sat while Dmitri lay down with his head resting in her lap where she played with his hair.  
"You were saying." she said  
"Oh.yeah.anyway. They say that thousands of years ago, the three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore came to the land that would be Hyrule. Farore cultivated the earth and made the land. Nayru game law and reason to the world and Din created beings to uphold the law. When their task was finished they departed from this realm. The legendary Triforce was left in the place where the descended. There were three parts as there were three goddesses. Power, wisdom and courage"  
"Now the Triforce is one of the most powerful magic's if all of the pieces are together"  
"Well couldn't anyone just go and take it?" Aranel asked  
"The royal family though of that so they decided to lock it away in another dimension. It was sealed shut in the Temple of time and couldn't only be reached if someone had all the proper equipment. The three spiritual stones and the Ocarina of Time"  
"Ok, what happens if someone actually does acquire everything?"  
"Someone already did" Dmitri said as if it was obvious  
"Who?"  
"Link. Saira's brother. However when he pulled the Master Sword, Ganondorf was able to access the Sacred Realm where the Triforce was held"  
"Wait, when did the Master Sword play into this?'  
"It was the last step before reaching the Sacred Realm. You had to pull the sword. Sort of a test" Dmitri explained  
"That sounds a lot like the Arthurian Legends" Aranel said  
"The Master Sword was before Excalibur's time. Anyway the sage, Rauru sealed Link away to prevent Ganondorf from killing him. But because he did that, Ganondorf got to the Triforce, but something happened he did not expect"  
"What was that?"  
"Well, it ties in with another Hyrule legend. The goddesses knew that evil would try to obtain the Triforce so they put a defense of their own. It is written that if someone pure and courageous of heart touched the Triforce, he would be given infinite wisdom and the ability to make Hyrule prosperous for years to come" Dmitri took a breath. "But if someone evil and cold at heart touched it, they would only posses the part of the Triforce they valued most and the other two pieces would go to the people most courageous, wise, or powerful depending on the portion evil wanted"  
"That's amazing"  
"Yeah, well the piece Ganondorf got was the power and it was enough for him to conquer mine and Saira's home. Link is one a quest to awaken the sages because only they possess the power to defeat him."  
"Wow. Your history is fascinating"  
"We're making history" Dmitri said  
"Ok, now that I know Hyrule's history, tell me more about you" Aranel said running her fingers through his hair  
"Each story I tell deserves a kiss don't you think?"  
"If you insist"  
"That I do"  
Aranel bent down and her dark hair draped down. It seemed to change color depending on the light. She kissed him deeply twice because he told two stories. As usual he cupped her face as he kissed her.  
"Ok, two kisses, two stories" she said forcing herself to pull away considering Dmitri was an extremely good kisser  
"But I'm about to tell another story"  
"You haven't told it yet. And if I kiss you again I wont be able to pull away"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
Still she refused  
"Damn. Alright, what do you want to know?"  
"Well, Saira's always talking about how you two went traveling. How'd that start?"  
"It was a few years ago. I guess Link was 14 and trapped in the Sacred Realm and Saira just turned 10. They have the same birthday, you see? Saira knew Link was gone but at the time, neither of us knew where or why. She decided to search every inch of Hyrule until she found him"  
"Ok, but how'd you get into it?" Aranel asked  
"I'd always looked our for her and I promised Link I would take care of her while he was gone. However, Saira didn't think she needed any help and still doesn't. She left and I promised her I'd stay but I gave my word to Link first"  
"What about your parents?"  
"I'd pushed that out of my memory so I wouldn't feel guilty" Dmitri said  
"I bet"  
"Anyway. For a few days I followed her without her knowing, or so I thought. One day I lost sight of her and went to get a better look. Little did I know she was in a handstand in the tree above me and kicked me forcing us down a hill till she realized it was me. She let me have it but that night we were attacked but these skeleton things. After I saved her she realized it'd be better if I tagged along."  
"So where did you go first?"  
"Um, first we went to see the castle. That's where we met Princess Zelda. Never liked her. Anyway, then we went to Lon Lon Ranch where we met Malon and Ingo. Malon's dad had been kicked off and Ingo took over. Then after Ingo took half our money for staying there, we headed to Lake Hylian. Desolate place. The water had been drained because evil inhabits the Water Temple. Two people live there. The man who runs the fishing pond and the creepy old guy who made potions"  
"Potions for what?" Aranel asked  
"He never really said. We did find some good stuff where the river flowed in. Money, bottles and stuff washed up"  
"What kind of money is used?"  
"Is this really that interesting for you?"  
"Well, yes. I spent most of my life living in a kingdom and my father is extremely protective and rarely let me leave. He's very strict on Elf- Elf relations. Mainly because of my sister."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yeah, but she died long ago. She gave up her immortality to be with a Man"  
"Oh"  
"So tell me more" Aranel pleaded  
"Okay, let me think. We stayed in Hylian for a few months then we headed to Gerudo Valley. Gerudos are really hot---ugly women who guard the desert"  
"Hot women?" Aranel asked  
"No, ugly. I said ugly. Okay, okay" he said after Aranel gave him a look. "They were women dress like belly dancers. What do you expect from me?"  
"Not to lie?"  
"Sorry. Well, you've heard the story. We went there and they accepted Saira with open arms but they despise me. The Gerudos are thieves but they never allow men to join because they consider us weak"  
"Understandable"  
"Hey!"  
"I didn't mean you in particular" Aranel quickly said  
"That's right. Where was I?" Dmitri asked  
"Gerudos are thieves and despise men"  
"Right. Well, there is one exception to that rule. Every 100 years a man is born to a Gerudo. He is proclaimed leader and they worship his as king"  
'Lucky guy"  
"Yeah well it just so happens that lucky guy is Ganondorf"  
"Really? They know he's evil right?'  
'They know but they don't care. The Gerudo Valley is protected and immune because he's a Gerudo"  
"That's stupid  
"He's the only man they don't hate. The moment they saw me, they tried to imprison me"  
"They didn't die from shock because of your hair?"  
"Ah, I didn't have blue hair then" Dmitri pointed out  
"Oh, I was beginning to think it was your natural color"  
"Nope, and neither are my eyes"  
"How do you keep it like that then?" she asked curiously  
"Magic. All Hylians possess skill when it comes to changing their appearance Some are able to change only certain things but others can change everything from their hair to their clothes."  
"Scary. Can you?"  
"No. I'm not that good. I can only change my hair and eyes. If I really try I might be able to change my face but that takes a lot. Saira on the other hand is one of the best I've seen. I think of all the people in Hyrule as of right now, Saira is the most skilled"  
"So what are your natural looks?" Aranel asked  
Dmitri sat up and faced her. "Watch" He put his hands in front of his face and quickly waved them. His hair became jet black but still spiked in all directions. His eyes were no longer bright blue but dark hazel.  
His new looks didn't faze Aranel at all. In fact, she liked him more with his natural looks. However he took her expression the wrong way.  
"I've had blue hair so long people don't like me normal" He was about to change back but Aranel stopped his hands.  
"I like it"  
Dmitri blushed slightly  
"Okay, rest of your story"  
Dmitri lied back down and continued. He went on about everything he and Saira had done from the desert to Zora's Domain.  
"But our journey almost ended when we got to Kakariko" Dmitri said  
'Why?"  
"My parents. We'd completely forgotten about them but Saira was still determined to find Link or at least what happened to him. I made a distraction and Saira climbed Death Mountain. She spent two weeks up there, or was it three. I don't remember but she went and saw the Great Faery and when she came back I'd never seen her so sad. She learned of Link's situation and was devastated. She and I were 13 and living with my parents"  
"Wow. You two have been through a lot together" Aranel commented  
"Yeah, but Saira still refuses to open up to me."  
"Some people just cant"  
Dmitri waved his hand and became blue again  
"Now, why's you do that?" Aranel asked disappointed  
"I'm bored. When I'm bored I play with my appearance. That's how I got blue the first time" Dmitri said  
"So are you able to change other people's appearances as well?"  
"It's difficult but yeah, I think I could"  
"Have you ever tried?"  
"Well, yeah, but how I have to do it, you wont believe it was the right way" Dmitri said  
"Why? How do you?"  
"Well, I have to kiss the person" he smiled slyly.  
"Is that all?"  
Dmitri pushed himself up and kissed Aranel teasingly. When he pulled away he ran his hands through her hair instantly turning it bright blonde.  
"I don't feel any different" Aranel said  
Dmitri summoned a mirror and held it up. Aranel gasped  
"Oh.my.god. This is amazing" she said  
"I prefer your natural looks though" Dmitri said  
"Yeah, blonde really isn't my color. How do I change back?'  
"Well, another kiss and." but he'd already started kissing her  
Aranel looked in the mirror but the blonde remained  
"Shake your head" he told her  
She did and it immediately returned  
"I never knew you could change appearances like that. In the Wizard world you need a potion to change your look"  
"Each race has different abilities that make them unique"  
"Hey, I've got a question, how come you came to Hogwarts halfway through the year?'  
"Well, me and Saira both got letter but we didn't show them to anyone cause we never heard of a Wizard school called Hogwarts. When Link came back in August, he found the letter but it took forever for everything to get sorted out what with the Ministry and all. Dumbledore took her and she was off. Not to long after I'd been occupying my time but causing all kinds of havoc and while I was out one night, my parents found my letter in the trash. I came back-"  
"Wait, you came back every night?" Aranel asked  
"Well yeah. I'd spent nearly 4 years out on my own with Saira sleeping on the ground and what not"  
"Okay continue"  
"At first I refused to go but then the dragon Volvagia was resurrected and my parents didn't want me to stay. The next day I was shipped off. Dumbledore figured I'd be coming so he prepared for me to come too"  
"Ok another story, another kiss" She leaned down and kissed him. "Okay-"  
But Dmitri didn't want to tell stories. Everyone thought all they did was make out and everything was just physical but usually they talked for a long time so that when they did kiss it was more sensual. Almost like reflex Aranel tried to reach for Dmitri's back. He grabbed her hands and flipped her so he had her pinned beneath him against the cushioned bench.  
"Off limits" he said before going in for another kiss. Aranel was pushed hard against the couch and Dmitri was leaning over her not letting go of her hands.  
"Ahem" someone coughed behind them  
Dmitri really didn't seem to care because he continued but Aranel turned her head.  
"I swear to Din this place is prone to interruptions. Can I not have 10 bloody minutes?" Dmitri said letting go of Aranel and allowing her to sit up and straighten her wrinkled clothing.  
Tarowyn was standing in an archway. "Pardon my intrusion but dinner is ready" he walked away swiftly  
Aranel began to laugh. Dmitri began kissing her neck playfully. "That's probably not the first time he's walked in on someone"  
"Yeah" he finally stopped. "Ready?"  
"Will you do one thing for me first?"  
"Sure"  
"Be natural. I like you black than blue"  
Dmitri bit his lip as if debating with himself. "Alright" He kissed her one more time before making an 'S' wave in front of his face going back to the looks he was born with  
"Thank you"  
They set off together seeing everyone else make their was to the dining hall. Dinner went by swiftly and soon everyone was heading to their room. Well almost everyone. 


	19. Recognize this?

-Recognize this? -  
  
After dinner, Saira went to Legolas' room. Curfew was in an hour so she still had time. By now she'd told Legolas all about her vision.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Legolas asked. "You look troubled"  
"My mind keeps going back to my vision"  
"Ease your mind. There is nothing to fear"  
"How can you say that? So many things are happening. Ganondorf is gaining power and Voldemort has come back. The only time I feel safe is when you're holding me because I am reminded that there is still good in the world but when you are gone I just, I just"  
"Shh" he said wrapping his strong arms around her. "Do not trouble yourself. We will prevail"  
"I recognize the faces that the woman changed into but I cant remember from what."  
"Can you describe them?"  
"Better yet, I can show you" She stepped back. "After all, what good is being a Hylian if I can't show off a little" She envisioned the first appearance and waved her hands in front of herself to become it.  
Legolas stared. "I do not recognize this person"  
"Try this" Saira shook and turned into the darker woman  
"Ah! Now her I do know. The notorious Morgana or Morgan le Fay"  
"She turned herself into Morgan le Fay. And how do you know her? I thought it was a legend."  
"All legends have a basis in face" Legolas replied. "The stories aren't always accurate but all the people lived. I'm nearly 3,000 so I was alive when it all happened. I had a change to meet Morgan"  
"I bet that was interesting." Saira said still in the Morgan look  
"Quite, but she died not long after Arthur. What did you say her name was?"  
"Ganondorf said her name was Evangeline" Saira shook and went natural  
"Evangeline? OI don't know anyone by that name" Legolas said lying down on the couch in his room. Saira paced  
"Why do you think she chooses that appearance?" Saira asked  
"Why now? Morgan was one of the most powerful witches I'd ever met. Was taught by Merlyn himself. Morgan prided herself on her exceptional abilities to heal and change appearance. She was able to even seduce Arthur that was and help bring down his kingdom. This Evangeline must idolize Morgan" Legolas explained  
"Perhaps" Saira sat on the edge of the couch. "I still worry"  
He pulled her to him. "There's no need"  
Saira smiled weakly as he pulled her into a kiss  
"It's amazing how something so simple can chase all my fears away"  
"Works like a charm" they continued taking a breath here and there until.  
Saira felt someone grab her and pull her away surprising both of them. She turned to look at Dmitri carrying her away.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing? Oh, you want back black. Looks good. But seriously what is your malfunction?"  
"Thanks Aranel said I should. And its past curfew and you broke your promise."  
"Sorry I lost track of time."  
Saira mouthed to Legolas saying she'd see him in the morning and winked before Dmitri threw her on her own bed.  
"You can go now" she said  
"Nope, I'm staying here"  
"Dmitri" she said sternly  
"No"  
"Dmitri"  
"No"  
"Dmitri"  
"Fine"  
And he left.  
  
The next day was very quiet. Everyone was savoring their freedom from work. Saira's day, for the most part, was normal. She trained, swam, and then spent time with Legolas in their courtyard.  
Liz and Voron went riding all day and Dmitri and Aranel walked around. Most people were shocked to see Dmitri with a normal hair color. Thranduil even commented on it at dinner.  
Dinner was boring that night and everyone was happy to leave. Dmitri kept a close eye on Saira but they didn't go to Legolas' room. Instead, Legolas followed Saira to her room, which Dmitri didn't like at all.  
Every few minutes he'd show up in the doorway to make sure nothing was happening.  
"Only six more days. Must I go back?" Saira asked lying next to him  
"If it was up to me, I'd say no but as it's not"  
Saira scooted closer and put her hands on his chest  
"This is just so perfect" she said. She would always have a lingering guilt but she knew that it would never leave.  
The lied there for a minute in silence, then Saira got thirsty and sat up and stretched over Legolas who opened his eyes an smiled.  
Saira took a drink and gathered ice in her mouth, without his knowing. She leaned over him and during a kiss pushed the ice into his mouth with her tongue. Just then Dmitri came in for his routine inspection.  
"Sairalinde Trinity!!" she jumped off Legolas and sat up "and what are you doing?!" he yelled to Legolas  
"I-" the ice impaired his speech. He spit it out into his hand. "I don't think it's any of your concern."  
"When I see my best friend bending over a 3,000 year old elf and you spit out ice, it becomes my concern" Dmitri said.  
"Must I remind you of some of your antics" Saira interrupted  
"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about"  
Saira started naming off girls they knew from Hyrule. "I'm sure Aranel would love to hear about them" she said heading for the door.  
"You wouldn't"  
Saira just smiled  
"I'll just leave you two, but if it goes beyond that-" Dmitri said  
"It wont. Liz would stop me and I seriously doubt one of the most renowned elves would try anything" Saira stated  
Dmitri left and Saira sat back down with Legolas. She bent over and put her face against the sheet  
"I swear, one more interruption" she said  
"I've gotten used to it over the years. Its always been like this"  
Saira sat up and faced Legolas. "Haven't you heard of door locks?"  
Legolas waved his hand and the door shut but he didn't lean in to kiss her yet. He raised his hand and began to count down on his fingers. When he reached one there was a knock on the door.  
"Milady? Is everything alright?" Someone said through the door  
"I'm here. Alls well" Legolas answered  
"Yes, milord" Then the footsteps left.  
Finally Legolas leaned in and kissed her. Eventually Saira fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart. Legolas couldn't sleep yet so he watched her. He often did and Saira would sometimes talk in her sleep.  
"Hmm, I love you" she said in her sleep. Hearing this, he dozed off. 


	20. A Gift

-A Gift-  
  
The next day the three girls decided to have a day to themselves. Saira didn't think they should leave Dmitri so mad at Legolas but she wanted to spend some times with her friends.  
All three of them said goodbye before mounting their horse. They had escorts but they were ordered to stay at a distance behind so they could have some privacy. Their guys wanted to be the escorts but the girls knew they would be the main topic of conversation and refused.  
They rode a distance before reaching a clearing and stopping. They laid a blanket down and sat to talk. Saira decided to tell them about hers and Dmitri's encounter with the skull kids  
"So they grabbed him and started dancing with him" Saira laughed  
"Dmitri can be such a wimp one moment but so brave the next" Aranel said  
"Hey, you guys thirsty?" Liz asked  
"Yeah. I'm parched" Saira answered  
"Me too" Aranel said  
Liz pulled out 3 goblets from her knapsack and when she handed them to Saria and Aranel, they instantly filled with their favorite drink  
"What are you having?" Aranel asked them.  
"Glowfire" Liz said  
"Hylian drink. You?" Saira said  
"Elverquisst"  
"So, what shall we drink to?" Liz asked holding her glass up  
"How about an immediate end to these dark times?" Aranel said.  
"Here, here" Liz said but just then a harsh wind blew and Saira dropped her glass  
She sat frozen watching her Hylian wine spread quickly through the cloth. Then all three of them waved their hand to stop it. Saira snapped out of it and smiled at them  
"Here, here" she said  
A few moments passed in silence before a horse neighed and they all jumped. They shared a laugh and continued talking. Then Liz asked a few personal questions about the kissing abilities of each guy of theirs. Saira already knew Legolas was good but didn't think it wise to tell Aranel that she knew Dmitri was good too.  
"A toast to excellent kissers" Liz said jokingly  
"I'll toast to that" Saira said clinking glasses with Liz and Aranel  
"The hour grows late but before we go, I have a gift for the both of you" Aranel said  
She pulled a piece of cloth from her pocket and unfolded it. Inside there were three necklaces each with a different charm. A sun, moon, and a star. Each had a diamond embedded somewhere on it. The eyes of the sun, the eye of the moon, and in the center of the star.  
"Pick one" Aranel said.  
Saira and Liz leaned over and admired them. Saira picked up the necklace with the sun charm.  
"In Hyrule there was a legend that if you shot an arrow straight into the sun the goddess would present you with a gift if your heart was pure. They say Din created the sun to give us life and that's why evil only presents itself in the shadows"  
"That proves the sun belongs to you" Aranel said  
Liz chose the moon.  
"My people are a rare group of Moon Elves. My mother used to tell me stores of past elves who used to harness the power of the moon to help them in battles. She said each time a Moon Elf died, the moon would become more bright until the day the last Elf died and it would forever shine until the end of eternity."  
"You are meant to wear that one. Me, however, I chose the star" Aranel said  
"What's your story?" Saira asked  
"My father said that the day I was born, stars fell from the sky and blanketed as far as the eye could see. He thought it meant the heavens thought I was special. That is why he named me Aranel because it means 'star of heaven'"  
"What do you mean we are meant for these?" Liz asked  
"My father gave these to me as a child and said they possess great magic when three friends wear them. But the underlying message is friendship" Aranel said  
"That's really near" Saira said admiring the necklace.  
"It's not as if we all don't have enough jewelry" Liz joked.  
Saira moved hers beneath the light and the two diamonds in the sun's eyes sparkled. She put it on as did her friends. They all looked at each other and the diamonds started glowing. It ceased a few seconds later and they all sat in amazement for there was no cause for the eerie glow.  
Their escorts soon arrived and said it was time to return. They mounted their horses and rode back. Dmitri, Legolas, and Voron were all waiting with eagerness though they hid it well. Even though the girls didn't need it, they were helped off their horses.  
"Have a nice time?" Legolas politely asked as he held his arm out for Saira to grasp.  
"Lovely" and they set off.  
Dmitri was much more forward. The moment he helped her down he cupped Aranel's face and kissed her  
"I cant believe you made me wait all day" he said  
"Sorry but a girls' day out means no guys" she replied  
"Well, now it's my turn" he picked her up and carried her away.  
Voron greeted Liz in a very romantic way. He kissed her hand and had a white rose for her. He held his arm out for her and she gladly took it.  
"I missed you" he said  
Liz just kissed his cheek and rested her head on his arm as they walked away.  
  
"I hope you didn't spend all day worrying about me," Saira said as they headed to her room. She gasped when she got there. Floating candles lighted the room and he had a hammock put on the balcony.  
"I try not to so I did this to take my mind off it" he replied  
He lied down on the hammock and Saira on top.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I always keep myself armed"  
"That wont be possible when you return"  
"At school you will be there"  
"I know" but he had a doubtful tone to his voice  
Saira faced him. "You are the only person that can make me feel vulnerable yet courageous at the same time. But I know that as long as you're with me, no harm will befall me. Legolas.I.love you"  
He stared into her eyes because she'd never said it out loud before.  
"I-"  
Saira kissed him before he said anything. She didn't need to hear it. The touch and feel was enough.  
  
Dmitri hardly gave Aranel a change to speak because he kept kissing her. He stopped when he started kissing her neck and the necklace got in the way.  
"What's that?" he asked sitting on the couch holding Aranel in his lap  
"A symbol of friendship" Aranel said  
"It's beautiful," he said, "Just like you" He summoned a few beads of light and had them circle Aranel like a crown. She smiled  
"Dmitri"  
"Hmm?"  
"Never mind" she kissed him one last time before laying down  
  
Liz had a romantic night as well. Voron had a bouquet of white roses in her room. Petals floated around as if they were in a garden. Candles filled the room and added more scent to the room. No words were exchanged between them because they each knew how the other felt. 


	21. Visions

-Visions-  
  
The next morning Saira awoke and Legolas was not there. She looked around and he was nowhere to be found. She changed her clothes and went across the hall and peeked in Liz's room. She was sleeping peacefully in Voron's arms. Saira quietly closed the door and walked to Dmitri's room. They too were asleep.  
Saira heard voices down below. She looked over the rail and horses were being gathered together and elves were putting on weaponry. Saira went to her room and put on her usual jewelry and went downstairs to see what was going on. In the distance Legolas and Thranduil were speaking  
"Are you sure?" Thranduil asked  
"Yes. We're well prepared"  
Saira walked up  
"What's going on?" she asked  
She startled both of them because they didn't see her  
"We received a letter from Vienne Alonde. She wants to see both of you."  
"Meaning?"  
"Go rouse Dmitri"  
"Tell me first"  
"Saira, please"  
"Fine"  
She did without waking Aranel miraculously. He tried pulling a shirt over his head while going down the stairs and tripped. Lucky for him, Saira caught him before he hit the ground  
"Watch where you step" Saira said  
"So, what'd you wake me up for?" Dmitri asked  
"I'm not sure. Something about your mum wanting to see us"  
Legolas walked up and told them to mount their horses. Within the hour they rode out of the city. Saira almost forced herself not to understand but inside she knew what was going on. They went through a portal but Saira refused to open her eyes at first. When she did there was no mistaking the room. She stood in a room she'd seen long ago and didn't want to be in because of memories. She stood in the Temple of Time on the very platform where Link disappeared form her. Legolas came up beside her  
"Why? Why did you bring me here?" Saira's trembling voice said  
"I know you don't want to be here-"  
"This place holds memories I want to forget."  
"Holy sh-"  
"Watch your mouth Dmitri" Saira said out of habit.  
"What the hell are we doing here?" Dmitri asked, "I mean this isn't exactly smart when Ganondorf is after Saira"  
"I don't want to be here," Saira said dismounting and stood above the pedestal. She wanted to go back  
"Saira, please. Do you trust me" Legolas said dismounting his and grabbing her arm  
"I'd like to make it clear that I don't" Dmitri said just as nervous since he knew all about the Temple and what happened.  
"I trust you, but you know. You know" she whispered  
"We're only here for a bit but you need to face your fear" Legolas said  
Saira wiped her eyes. All the other came through and began riding ahead. Saira couldn't move.  
"I can't do this" she tried to get away.  
"Saira, you're stronger than this"  
"No, no, I'm not. Not here. I don't feel safe and this was my home. Evil surrounds me here and I just cant" She said trembling  
"Saira, I'm here. I will protect you" Legolas said  
He eventually convinced her to ride with him and they set out for Kakariko Village. Saira seemed to struggle with every foot they went. Dmitri changed back to blue before entering. Everyone stopped at the entrance, but Dmitri took a few steps closer and whistled seeing a tall thin woman with brown hair at the well washing clothes. She looked up and her face brightened with happiness. Even Saira smiled at the sight of the woman.  
"Dmitri, my darling boy. Oh!" The woman cried. She hugged Dmitri and gave him kisses all over his face. Then she turned to Saira and did the same thing.  
"Oh! My little Saira. So good to see you"  
"Hello Vienne" Saira said  
"Oh! Wait here and I'll get Stu" Vienne said  
She ran inside and average sized house and emerged seconds later with a tall man who looked just like Dmitri but older and no blue hair but the beginning of gray hairs.  
"Saira! Dmitri! You got our letter?" he asked  
"Care to introduce?" Legolas said  
"Yes, sorry. Stu, Vienne. This is Legolas of the Woodland Realms in Middle-Earth" Saira said. "Legolas this is Stu and Vienne. Dmitri's parents and might as well be mine"  
They shook hands and Vienne invited everyone in for a cup of tea. Vienne and Stu were overwhelmed with happiness to see Saira and Dmitri because they hadn't since they'd gone off to school and even then they didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Saira. Saira forgot her fears for the time being as everyone caught up.  
"So how are you both liking Hogwarts?" Vienne asked  
"I really like it. There's so much to learn" Saira said  
"Too many rules but otherwise I'm having a blast" Dmitri said  
"Rules is just what you need, Dmitri. I hope he doesn't give you too much grief" Vienne said to Legolas  
"He hasn't tried anything too outrageous yet" Legolas commented  
"That's good."  
"We've seen quite a bit of Link lately" Stu said.  
"Really? How is he?" Saira asked  
"Always fighting. It will be long before he gets a break" Vienne said  
"So, you're a prince are ya?" Stu asked  
"Yes. Of Mirkwood"  
"Are you a teacher at Hogwarts as well?" Vienne asked  
"Only for Saira" he said  
"Oh, like a tutor?" she asked  
"No. He teaches me Elven magic on the side," Saira answered. Course Vienne knew it was a bit more. She couldn't see their hands held under the table but she knew Saira very well.  
There was a knock on the door trying to get in. Vienne always kept it locked nowadays. It ceased all questions  
"Stu, go see please" Vienne said  
He opened it and Link fell in wounded  
"Saira, go now!"  
Saira jumped up and ran to Link. Mustering all her strength, she healed him. However it made her very weak and she fell back caught by Legolas.  
"Get Saira out of here!"  
Legolas picked her up and carried her out but stopped as two ugly skeletons like things stood in his path. Link stepped in front with his sword drawn and all of Legolas' elves joined behind.  
"I'll hold them off. Ganondorf can't get Saira. Too much depends on her. Go!"  
Link ran at the Stalfos. Legolas reached the entrance when Saira began to scream. He set her down and she thrashed with pain.  
She was witnessing the fight behind her with an outcome that could happen. The Evangeline woman was riding away with Dmitri on the back of her horse fighting to get free. The vision stopped but her pain continued. She had enough sense to talk though. She tried to run back to Dmitri but her legs couldn't carry her  
"Dmitri. They know he's my friend. They want him not me!" Saira yelled  
Just then a few of Legolas' elves ran by carrying Dmitri  
"Take them to the temple and go back!" Legolas ordered in Elvish  
Saira passed out and couldn't remember anything until she woke up in her bed with Legolas holding her hand  
"What happened?" Saira asked. Legolas lifted his head  
"We got you out. Killed the Stalfos" he said. "Saira I'm sorry. We shouldn't have gone"  
"Shh. I needed to. Hyrule is my home after all and I needed to be reminded. Um. what happened to Dmitri?"  
"He got elbowed trying to get to you but he's fine"  
Saira smiled. She leaned and kissed Legolas before he bid her to sleep. She did and her dream was familiar. She was Serenity on the day she died. Everything followed as usual down to the last detail from the kiss to the sword fight. But as she ran, Saira heard whispers in her head.  
'You cant save him. Soon he'll be mine, and you'll be DEAD!!"  
She felt the arrow pierce her back and felt the pain as if it'd happened. She shot up in her bed right into Legolas' arms with cold sweat covering her forehead and pain throbbing in her back.  
He pushed her back and looked at her. Then his eyes looked shocked as he stared at her shirt. A circle of blood was forming where she'd been his in the dream  
"Saira, are you alright?" he said but Saira hadn't noticed the blood yet  
"I'm fine. My back hurts but I'm fine. Why?"  
He lifted her shirt partially and there was a partially healed arrow wound. He turned her around and there was a spot on her back too.  
"You have a wound as if you were shot with an arrow" he said slowly  
"What? How? I haven't moved"  
"Saira, what did you dream about?" he asked  
"Serenity's last day" she said avoiding his gaze.  
"Let me see how bad it is" But when he lifted her shirt again, it was gone and only a bit of blood remained.  
"What?"  
"It's healed"  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know. Stress mixed with emotions and memories. There a hundreds of possibilities"  
Saira sat down and buried her face in her hands  
"I don't think I will have the will to face whatever comes."  
He lifted her chin up. "It will come and you will not be alone" then he slowly leaned in a kissed her.  
"You always know just what to say" she said  
"Unfortunately I cant continue. Will you be fine today? I have matters to attend to"  
"I'll be fine. I just need to get up and move around"  
He kissed her again and left. She changed but kept her bathing suit underneath knowing she'd go later. After getting a few things done she headed that way.  
Saira lied down on the shore for a while. She could feel the sun on her skin. A cold wind blew and the warmth she felt ceased. She opened her yes and rain clouds thundered overhead. Raindrops fell on the water creating ripples. Saira stood up but fell just as quick in pain.  
"God, cant these damn visions wait till I'm inside"  
But they never did. However this wasn't really a vision. Rain covered her in the place. Lightening flashed and thunder followed. Saira looked around and everything was desolate. She was in the city and the rain soaked her to the bone. Behind her she heard footsteps and spun around to face Evangeline as Morgan le Fay. Saira blinked and wiped rain out of her eyes.  
"Sairalinde. The last of the Hylian Seers" she said. The rain didn't touch her. She waved her hand and it stopped falling on Saira.  
"Who're you?" Saira asked  
"Does it matter? You knew me once but I guess its one of many you cant actually remember"  
"You knew Serenity?" Saira asked  
"Yes but don't bother trying to ask Legolas. He wont recall"  
"What do you want?"  
"All answers will come in time but all I ask is that you give up your little crusade. You know in your heart to save them, you forfeit yourself. You don't have the strength to defeat us" she spat  
"I'll be the judge of that" Saira replied beginning to feel angry  
Evangeline's face lost its smile and turned livid. She snapped her fingers but Saira didn't notice any change. Evangeline made a motion for Saira to turn around. As she did, she saw Dmitri on the ground bloody. He wore armor as if he was in the army and Saira noticed a scar beneath his eye hardly visible since blood covered him.  
Saira turned to Evangeline. "What'd you do?" she screamed never wanting to see her best friend like that  
"That is what I am capable of. One wave of my hand would finish him off. Look again"  
Saira did but now Liz took his place. Deep cuts, bruises and burns ran along her arms and legs as if she'd been tortured. Then each person she loved after that in a most horrible state. Saira couldn't take it and closed her yes.  
"It's not real!" Saira screamed shaking her head.  
"It will be. However I know what will teach straight to your heart" Lightening flashed and Saira forced herself to turn and look  
Legolas staggered toward her with a blood-drenched shirt. He clutched his chest and a dagger protruded from it. There was no color to his face as she looked  
"Legolas." She whispered. "No, no"  
He dropped to his knees. Saira reached for him but he faded away until Saira looked at the ground. She closed her eyes and felt warm tears flow down her cheeks  
"What a shame. You've seen that image many times an I promise I will make it happen" Evangeline said  
Saira was overcome with rage. She summoned a bolt of ice and hurled it at her but it went straight through crashing in a tree behind.  
"Dear, you're in a dream world. Like the vision world but slightly different. You can't hurt me here. I'm merely a phantom"  
"No guts to face me in life?" Saira yelled  
"Not at all. Now is not the time though" Evangeline calmly replied. "Soon but you will not recognize me till it's too late"  
"You're a coward."  
Another flash of lightening blinded Saira's visions and when she could see again she was still by the pool with a light rain falling. She sat up quickly and panted. She wiped her eyes and stood up. The rain began to fall harder so Saira slowly headed back. She just walked in the rain thinking. She couldn't banish the images swirling in her head that she's been shown  
Someone ran up behind her, "Love, what're you on? Get inside" She faced Dmitri. He wasn't bloody or hurt and certainly not close to death. She threw her arms around him in relief  
"You're here. You're fine. You're not hurt," Saira cried but the rain hid her tears.  
"I'm just fine, love, just fine. C'mon let's get you out of the cold rain"  
Saira let go and followed him inside. Everyone had gathered in one of the tree rooms playing a game. Saira sat down away from everyone and pulled her legs up in her chair. She listened to the rain on the windows still unable to shake the images.  
Everyone was playing Kholiast. Saira saw them in the light and they all looked happy. Saira noticed a bruise on Dmitri's cheek form getting elbowed.  
"Dmitri?" He looked up  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you know anyone named Evangeline?" Saira asked.  
"Name doesn't ring a bell. Why?"  
Saira didn't answer. She bit her nail and stared out the window. Her clothes were still wet and she was getting cold. She got up and walked to her room unaware of the odd looks from her friends.  
There were puddles everywhere and Saira didn't have any shoes on, but she didn't seem to notice. She was in a sort of trance. She went in her room but left the light off. The only light came from the lightening flashing outside. She changed and sat in the darkness. She kept thinking about what Evangeline had said.  
'You knew me once' 'That is what I'm capable of' ' You will not recognize me until it's too late'  
Someone knocked and Saira jumped. She got up and opened her door to see whom it was. A drenched Legolas peered in  
"Saira, I've been looking for you  
She opened the door and let him in. He reached for the light  
"Don't. Leave it off"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I just have a headache"  
"Okay but I know you're lying" he said  
"You can always tell"  
"You going to tell me?"  
Saira paced back and forth as she did.  
"And now I'm really worried. I know you said that should but everything is falling apart. Voldemort is back and Ganondorf keeps gaining more power and destroying more cities. I think she may be right. I just cant do this"  
"Saira, calm down. Shh. I know all that. You're thinking too much about this. The burden isn't yours alone to bear"  
"I've heard that before then something happens where I become alone. It's happened once, it'll happen again. Chances are you'll be the first to leave me"  
Legolas become very serious. "I may have to leave here and then but I promise, no matter what, I will always return for nothing can keep me from you again"  
Saira smiled weakly. "I have a question. How was she able to enter my vision?"  
"It's difficult and can only be done to certain people. I don't know why she can to you."  
"She said it was like the vision-world. What'd she mean?"  
"It's almost like she creates a vision. It is technically but only the ones there can control and alter it."  
"She said she knew Serenity. Her name is Evangeline. Ring and bells?" Saira asked  
"Nope" Through the rain they heard a horn  
"What's that?" Saira asked, "another attack?"  
"No, its for the guards saying the perimeter is clear. They do that when it rains for better communication and protection." Legolas started to leave  
"Where are you going?" Saira asked  
"I was going to change into dry clothes" Legolas said smiling  
Saira grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss  
"Okay, now you can go"  
"Not sure if I want to now" he kissed her again. "Okay, if I don't go now, I wont be able to"  
"Hurry" she said  
Saira lie down on the bed but fell asleep before he returned. Her dream began with her pushing herself up through the water. She jumped out and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist. She went back to the city but since it was a dream, no one was there. Saira feared this would be a repeat of her previous vision. She pulled her dagger out so she spun around but it was blocked by another dagger identical to hers. She looked at the owner and Saira could have wore she was looking at an older version of herself.  
"Vedui, look familiar?" the woman said. With a swift moment she wrapped her foot around Saira's tripping her. Saira fell flat on the ground and looked up at her.  
"Vedui.Serenity?"  
"You're quick" she put away her dagger and Saira imitated. Then Serenity held out her hand. Saira took it and stood up.  
"Wait, before you say anything, explain to me why I can touch you but I couldn't touch Evangeline"  
"I don't know anyone named Evangeline but I can explain. Walk with me. Talk with me" They began walking. "Answer me this. Is she dead or alive?"  
"Very much alive" Saira answered  
"Ah, she used a spell to create visions. In my case, I'm part of you. WE are one in the same just slightly split because of the way we coexist. Only in your dreams do I really live. Course there is another reason why. You haven't learned how to alter that world how you want and she has. Very difficult."  
"Why haven't you spoken to me before now?"  
"I didn't see the need but when I sensed another presence I wanted to find out who or what it was"  
"She said she knew you" Saira said  
"I lived a little shy of 3,000 years. I knew many people but loved only one" Serenity said in reply  
"Does it help if I told you she was Hylian?"  
"Somewhat but I still don't recall anyone named Evangeline"  
"So do you see everything I do? Vision-wise?"  
"Yes, I feel sorry for you sometimes. I had prophetic dreams but mine were never painful except emotionally. Plus, mine began when I was nearly 150. You started very young. Very few Seers who have started young have been able to keep their wits about them"  
"Sometimes I don't think I can handle it. Sometimes I just want to break down and cry" Saira said  
"What stops you?"  
"Probably the same thing that helped you. A tall blonde Elf with bright blue eyes"  
Serenity laughed. Saira did for a second but then a thought came to her  
"Maybe you can tell me why when I had my dream about you dying, I received the injury for a moment"  
"That I cant answer"  
"Well I still have more questions"  
"I'll try to answer" Serenity said  
"What was your life like?"  
"Up and down through every year. Immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be. The only reason I even wanted to live that long was because of Legolas. He was my reason for living and ironically enough, my reason for dying. But don't think for a moment I blame him. I'd do it again at the drop of a hat"  
"Why did Elledan want you?" Saira asked  
"A Seer is bless with a rare gift. The gods chose them to 'see.' Downsides, a Seer's eyes still have visions dead or alive, unless you burn them. That is why Seer's are always cremated as so to prevent misuse"  
"So, he wanted your eyes?"  
"Yes, and I'm assuming he wanted yours too" Serenity said  
"When did you meet Legolas and how?"  
"Okay after I answer this it's time for you to wake up. Agreed?"  
"Yeah, agreed"  
"About 2,000 years ago, I went on a diplomatic trip to Middle-Earth to try and spark some better treaties. Me being a princess of the royal family, and the oldest, I had to go even though I didn't want to. But when I did go, I was happed I did. Well not at first. When I met Legolas for the first time, I found him rude, and arrogant but still gorgeous. He thought the same about me.  
One day I decided to go riding when I was caught off guard by some orcs. Legolas had followed me in an attempt to make amends. At this point I was utterly hopeless in swordplay. He rescued me and I felt forever grateful and also completely in love though we didn't admit this for many years. So I was heartbroken when many years later when we finally did admit, he was asked to represent the Woodland Realms at the Council of Elrond.  
He joined the Fellowship and I didn't see him for years. After all the One ring mess was sorted out, I got a letter saying he went off with his Dwarf friend, Gimli. When he finally returned, Mirkwood was my home I'd been made a Lady of the Court. That didn't matter to me when eh returned of course. I'm pretty sure you know the basic history form here on" Serenity said ending her story  
"There is still something I don't understand"  
"Hmm?"  
"A simple arrow in the back shouldn't have killed you. I mean, Dmitri got shot and he's alive and well"  
"Another story for another dream. Now wake up and kiss him for me"  
"Goodbye Serenity" Saira said before gently waking up to the crisp morning air. 


	22. Sailing

-Sailing-  
  
She was lying in Legolas' arms with him fast asleep for once. She turned and faced him. Saira slid as close to him as possible then kissed him. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked happily at Saira  
"Morning. Sorry I kept you waiting" Saira said  
"You're worth the wait" He kissed her again. "I must say that's a wonderful way to wake up"  
Saira smiled. "Ugh once more day till I go back and I wont be able to do that. That also means no falling asleep in your arms every night"  
"No, I don't think the headmaster would like that"  
Legolas ran his fingers through Saira's hair Saira wanted to sleep again so she could talk to Serenity and learn more but this was her last day to be with Legolas and not worry about homework  
"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked  
"I have a surprise for you"  
"Really? What's that?"  
"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."  
"True." Saira got up. "Keep your back turned while I change. My dressing screen has disappeared"  
Legolas turned around and stared out the window. "It was broken when I brought you in"  
"Ah, well that would explain it" Saira tied her bathing suit top and buttoned up a blouse half way over it. "Okay, you can turn around now"  
"Well I need to make sure everything will be ready. Go ahead and go do what you want. I'll find you" he left Saira and she went to where he'd been standing. She stared out the window. Then her eyes followed Legolas to his room. She could only see form his waist up as he changed. He looked out and caught her gaze. Saira quickly jumped behind the wall blocking her from view. She shut the window and headed for the door. She began walking downstairs barefoot. The ground was cool against her feet as she walked to the pool where she found Liz soaking her feet.  
"Where's Voron?" Saira asked  
"Sleeping. He just got to sleep an hour ago"  
"I didn't hear any sounds above me so Aranel and Dmitri must be sleeping too"  
"Where's your guy?" Liz asked  
"He has a surprise for me."  
"You seem much better today. Yesterday you seemed very detached"  
"Visions but I talked to someone abut it. I feel better now"  
"Look I know you talked to Leg-"  
"-I didn't talk to Legolas" Saira interrupted  
"Well I seriously doubt Dmit-"  
"-I didn't talk to Dmitri either"  
"Ok then who?"  
"Serenity" Saira said casually sitting down  
"Ex.plain"  
Saira told her al about Evangeline and then how Serenity came to her in her dreams  
"Wow its like you have a personal confidant wherever you go. And you didn't feel the need to tell me this sooner?" Liz said  
"Yeah, I kinda feel bad about pulling my dagger on her. I mean I know she's already dead but still, it'd be like killing myself"  
"Weird" Liz said "Hey I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Voron"  
Liz left Saira with her thoughts. Saira played with the water and listened to the trees, which she hadn't done for a long time. She stared at the ripples in the water. She saw flashes of propel. Her friends, Legolas, Link, and then the water seemed to turn black. Everyone had a look of pain on their faces. Saira closed her eyes and when she opened them, the water was blue and clear. She looked around and her eyes stopped at the waterfall. A flash of Evangeline came across her mind then someone tapped her on the shoulder making her gasp and jump.  
"Sorry" Liz said  
"It's okay"  
"Saira!" Legolas called coming through the trees.  
"Over here" she called back  
"Ah, its ready" he said  
"Coming" Saira said as he helped her up. "See you later" she said to Liz.  
Legolas took Saira's hand. It was soft and light to the touch. They didn't go to the city though. Instead he led her down the river. He blindfolded her before leading her through the trees. The ground became unsteady beneath Saira's feet and Legolas took the blindfold off. The sight was amazing. They were sailing on a lake with clear unpolluted water.  
"This is beautiful. I had no idea it was here" Saira said  
"Milady" he held his arm out to lead her to the font  
"Thank you sir"  
They were far from shore with a light breeze to guide them. Everything was perfect.  
"I didn't think you'd like sailing."  
"I don't but I know you do. You have a connection with water and you should embrace it"  
"This isn't so bad is it?"  
"I suppose not"  
Saira's hair blew in her face. Legolas took his hand and brushed it out of her face and off her neck. He leaned down and kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine. His hands ran down her arms and then wrapped around her. Saira turned to face him but as she leaned up to kiss him a vision began.  
She was walking through a forest during autumn. It was like a dream. It was a bright day and the leaves seemed to glow. Behind her someone laughed so Saira spun around and saw Serenity swinging while Legolas watched her lying on a picnic blanket with his shirt open.  
'Serenity, can you come down for a minutes? I need to talk to you about something' he said  
Saira figured she was an apparition in another memory  
'Oh why? I have great momentum right now' she said back  
'Please'  
Serenity stopped but stayed sitting. She motioned for Legolas to come to her by curling her index finger. He got up and Saira got a great view. He sat down opposite of her and leaned in and kissed her. Serenity leaned back and lost her balance but Legolas held her on the swing.  
'Didn't- you-have-something-to-tell-me?' she said between kisses  
'Yes-but-I-cant-seem-to-find-the-words'  
Serenity held him in a long kiss and pushed him up. He kept trying to kiss her again but Serenity stopped him  
'Tell me' she ordered  
'Fine. I'm sure you've heard that the Council of Elrond has summoned'  
'Yes. The news spread like wildfire' Serenity started 'You have to go don't you?' she said sadly getting up  
'Serenity I have no choice'  
'I know. I was hoping my dream was wrong. It still wont change that I don't want you to go'  
'Dream? What happened?'  
'I saw nine leave. Through their actions the dark clouds will part and light will shine' Serenity said  
'I will come back. Will you wait?' he asked turning her to face him  
'Whether you leave for one, 100, or 1,000 years, I'd wait. I love you and that will never change no matter how much time passes'  
'The gods couldn't make me stop loving you'  
He kissed her deeply. Serenity's hands traveled up his arms and around his neck. Then she pulled away.  
'Here. This gives you a reason to return'  
Serenity had pulled off a bracelet with a diamond Triforce dangling from it.  
'I cannot take this' he said  
'Do not argue.'  
'It is the last symbol of your family's reign'  
There was a blinding flash and Saira found herself back in Legolas' arms.  
"Saira, you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine" Saira just stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Do you still have it?"  
As if he already knew he nodded. Saira kissed him again and forgot all about the bracelet. Saira pulled away and removed her over shirt and walked to the edge. She was ready to dive in when Legolas grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.  
"Hey"  
"Not yet"  
Saira gave him a confused look.  
"The water is crystal clear just ahead"  
He sat down on a bench by the edge of the boat and Saira joined him staring out at the water.  
"So, do you think everything will be different at Hogwarts?"  
"Everything is different now. Everyone has their hands full. Especially Dumbledore"  
Saira knew he knew more than he was letting on but she didn't care right now. They reached the clear area and Saira wasted no time in diving in. The water was the absolute perfect temperature and even Legolas joined her. A loud crack of thunder was heard hours later and Saira looked up.  
"Damn. It was perfect"  
"C'mon. It's too dangerous to be sailing in bad weather"  
"How far are we from shore?"  
"At least half an hour if we get there before it starts."  
Saira and Legolas swam back to the boat. Saira had never sailed before so she tried to stay out of the way and found the only place was at the very front. Lightening flashed across the sky. Saira had a feeling this wasn't a normal storm.  
"Saira come here!" Legolas yelled between commands to steer them to shore  
Saira however had fallen into a sort of trance and could barely hear the shouting behind her. She thought she saw a figure. She took a step nearly making her go off the boat but Legolas seized her and pulled her away  
"Saira, what are you doing?"  
He sat her down but she didn't stay. She went to the back of the boat and watched. The wind became harder and a light drizzle came for a moment before a heavy rain crashed down soaking Saira more than she had been swimming. She was frozen and soon could barely hear or see anything over the harsh rain.  
"Saira! Look out!" she heard finally. Saira turned and the boom of the sail was coming full force toward her. She screamed but when she tried to move it only struck her across the side and sent her flying off the boat. Pain shot through her body spanning from where she was struck. She choked on water trying to swim back to the boat but pain and the waves crashing and blinding her prevented it.  
Saira couldn't see anything through the heavy rain as it made a blanket over her eyes. She looked down and saw all the water around her was stained with blood  
"Legolas!" she cried "Help"  
Saira felt even more pain as she fell into a vision. Saira was no longer in the water but in Mirkwood in the dream world Evangeline brought her to before. Saira knew she was under water because she was finding it hard to breathe. Everything was dark and Saira was getting dizzy fast.  
"What a terrible time to come here when you're fighting to stay above the water" a cold voice said behind her  
"Let me out!" she said knowing it was her  
"You're already gone. At this very moment you're sinking beneath the waves"  
"You're pride will be your defeat" Saira said coldly  
"You think so? I'm no exactly the one drowning right now am I?"  
"I'll be saved" Saira said "At least I'm not too much of a coward to invade peoples minds to kill them instead of doing it myself"  
Saira was knocked off her feet after Evangeline waved her hand  
"Coward?" She yelled  
"I thought you couldn't touch me" Saira said unable to get up  
"Wrong. You learn to control things when you do them long enough. I can harness my soul well enough to cause physical pain as if this were real life"  
"Well, my soul is a good friend"  
"Serenity? Where is she now?"  
"Right here"  
Serenity said who had come up behind Evangeline and was now holding a dagger to her throat  
"You're dead! What can you do?"  
"Saira, listen, force yourself out. There isn't much time"  
Saira barely heard her before feeling a rush around her signaling she'd left. She was back in the water gasping for air taking in gulps of water. Her vision was blurred and she could feel her lungs burning from taking in water and her whole body ached with pain from the sail. She stopped kicking and fighting. Her eyes rolled back and shut. She passed out  
Just when Saira had given up, Legolas found her and pulled her up to the surface. Rain still fell as he pulled her back on the boat. She wasn't breathing so Legolas breathed for her. He pushed on her chest a number of times then gave her more breaths.  
"Saira!" he yelled pushing down on her chest again. "Saira, wake up!" She finally coughed up a lot of water and breathed. She opened her eyes for a moment to see Legolas above her then she passed out again. Blood surrounded the area around her. The rain washed away the blood around her freshly made wound. Legolas removed his shirt and applied pressure.  
"Get us to shore now!" he yelled  
Legolas had very minimal healing ability and used what he had to make it less gaping. There was no getting around such a wound. She was badly injured. When they reached shore, Legolas took her to the nearest area and sent someone to get his father. Within seconds of arriving, Liz came running with Voron close behind. Saira was fading again and Legolas had to keep giving her breaths now and then.  
"What happened?" Liz asked  
Legolas didn't answer. His only goal was to keep Saira from slipping. He told her to go but once she did, Dmitri showed up and grabbed Saira's hand not saying a word. She gently squeezed it, which was a good sign. Thranduil finally showed up.  
"EVERYONE OUT!!!" he yelled. "Legolas move!"  
"No I cant leave her"  
"It wasn't a question!"  
Everyone was forced out. Aranel showed up too. She, Dmitri, and Liz were all outside the room.  
"Where's a faery when you need one?" Dmitri said  
"What about Saira's dust?" Liz asked  
"It wont do much if she'd that badly injured. I only know one person who could have made any difference and it happens to be the one it happened to"  
Every now and then an Elf would go in. Legolas was seen around and not in a right state. Liz talked to him a bit knowing how he was feeling and she convinced him to go to his room and change out of the bloody clothes. She and Voron also went walking. Dmitri and Aranel were forced to leave after an hour or so. He didn't stay gone though because he came back when the guard who asked him to leave left and he ended up falling asleep on the stairs.  
Aranel came by and covered him up, but that only woke him. He was extremely worried and it shown now more than ever. He began pacing and Aranel finally got fed up. She walked up to him blocking his path and put her hands on his face and forced him to look at her.  
"Saira will be fine. I can feel it."  
Just then Thranduil came out and was washing his hands off with a cloth since they were bloody.  
Dmitri didn't waste a second, "How is she? Is she all right? How bad is it? Will she be okay? Is she conscious? Can I see her? Please say something?"  
"Dmitri quiet" Thranduil commanded.  
"Right"  
"She'll be fine.in time. A long time." He said "However the wound is gruesome and it will be several days before she can even move"  
"Can I see her?" Dmitri asked  
"Not now. She is not all there at the moment because we've given her a potion to sleep. Go with Aranel and have dinner. After you may go see her"  
Dmitri nodded and then pulled Aranel into a huge hug.  
"Now then, milady, may this knight escort thee to dinner?"  
"The knight may," she said as he held out his arm. Dmitri was feeling better knowing that Saira was okay. Together she and him went to the dining hall. Liz and Voron were already there waiting. Liz's eyes were red and it seemed she'd been crying. Thranduil came in a few minutes later and everyone started.  
"My good sir, milady, how fares you this evening?" Dmitri said attempting to lighten the sorrowful mood but Liz was not amused since she didn't know Saira's state.  
"My best friend and yours is badly injured. How can you be so happy? This is not a time for joking Dmitri!" she said with watery eyes. The hall went fairly quiet as if waiting for Dmitri to respond and respond he did.  
"Happy? You think I'm happy? Boy, do you have it wrong" Dmitri said coldly "How long have you known Saira? What, 8 months or so? I've known her since before I could crawl! I love Saira as if she were my sister and I know her well enough to know that she wouldn't want me to mourn! She's not dead so I have to hope; I have to think that the worst has past and that tomorrow she'll smile up at me!"  
"I'm sorry" Liz said quietly  
"Yeah, well forget it!"  
Dmitri sat quiet as Legolas walked in very casual attire. Liz automatically knew it was taking everything in him not to let out what he was feeling. Everyone ate in silence. At the end of dinner Lord Thranduil tapped his glass to get everyone's attention  
"Quiet please. I'd first like to point out a member of my table is not here. I'm sure everyone already knows what happened by now and I just want to say that she is in my thoughts. Now, I'd like to make a toast to out young students who will be returning to school tomorrow"  
The entire hall drank to the students present.  
"This has been quite an eventful summer. One we haven't seen in a long time. A Seer I always surrounded with danger so that is why my son will be accompanying these fine pupils."  
Thranduil raised his glass and drank. Dmitri looked pleadingly at him waiting for permission to go see his friend. Thranduil nodded at him and Dmitri ran out straight to the place where Saira was, only she wasn't. Lindal was there cleaning up.  
"She's been taken to her room"  
Dmitri ran as fast as he could nearly tripping many times. He ran in her room and he had to turn away at the sight. There was no color to her face and her hair was damp and down giving her the look of the dead. She'd been put into some clothes but he could tell underneath lie many layers of bandages because her usually trim figure was much larger. Dmitri kneeled beside her bed and took her hand kissing it.  
"Now why'd you have to go and get hurt like this?" he said "I have to go to Hogwarts without my best friend. You're the one person I could tell anything to and do anything with. It wont be the same without you"  
Saira didn't move but she squeezed his hand slightly.  
"It's late but I had to see you before I go" he said about to leave but Saira tightened her grip on his hand.  
"Dmitri?" she said barely more than a whisper. Her eyes remained shut  
"Yeah, love?"  
"Don't get a detention on your first day, okay?"  
"I'll try. Rest now. I'll see you at school. Bye love" He kissed her on the forehead and left. He rejoined every one else having completely lost his anger for Liz after Saira spoke to him. A few minutes later Legolas came in looking distraught. He took Saira's hand in the same way Dmitri did.  
"Hi" she breathed  
"Saira, I'm so sor-"  
"Shut up" she said smiling a little "I don't need to hear apologies for something you didn't do"  
"But-"  
"Shh. You saved me but you weren't the reason I needed to be saved"  
He nodded even though she couldn't see him. He gave her a kiss then said, "Sleep"  
Saira abided by thinking about the comfort of his kiss. 


	23. Delayed Return

-Delayed Return-  
  
The next morning everyone was up early getting ready. Dmitri seemed to be fighting with himself whether to stay black for Aranel or blue because it was his trademark so every few minutes you'd see it different. Aranel lost her princess look because she was all dressed up as usual. Her hair was frizzy hair and bags under her eyes. Liz just didn't seem to care at all about her appearances she ran from room to room getting ready. Voron had very little to pack so he was done before everyone else. Lord Thranduil was speaking with Legolas in the dining hall  
"You need to escort them to Hogwarts" Thranduil said.  
"We have others who can do it" Legolas argued  
"I know but I have them protecting Saira"  
"I can do that"  
"No. You're not in a state to protect her. Plus, I'd rather have you here to comfort her than protect."  
"Then I should stay"  
"Don't defy me. Saira is lucky she regained consciousness to say what she did to you and Dmitri. She'll be here when you return."  
"But-"  
Thranduil just looked sternly at him. Legolas walked out knowing he'd lose this fight. All the students were gathered at the bottom of the stairs with their trunks with them. Aranel and Voron were the only ones with owls and neither owl was happy in their cage. Lenwe and Lindal walked up with horses. Everyone mounted and was ready to go but Legolas wasn't there. He went to Saira's room to bid farewell because he knew it would probably be a day before he'd be back.  
"I'll be back soon," he said kissing her forehead. He left and went down the stairs where Lenwe held his horse.  
"Diola lle" he said taking the reins. Lenwe bowed and stepped away  
Legolas whistled and his horse began with the others not far behind.  
  
Saira scarcely heard the horses gallop away. She guessed her friends were on their way to King's Crossing. It had to be before 9:00 because that's when the train left. She finally regained full consciousness and absentmindedly tried to sit up. She hardly moved at all before pain shot through her body from one point. She looked down and saw the bandages. Saira bore the pain long enough to turn her head and look out the window.  
"You're awake. That's good" Lord Thranduil walked in. "You're lucky to be alive with a wound like that"  
"Where's Legolas?" Saira asked though sound barely escaped her lips  
"I figured that would be the first thing you asked. He's taking them to the train. He should be back tonight" Thranduil explained  
"Could no one else?" She asked  
"They could but I feel that guilt is still in him and I'd rather him not return until he realizes he had no fault. It wont take long"  
"I understand." Saira realized how dry her throat was, "Can I have a drink?"  
"Yes. I'll have Lindal bring you something. Do not move. You could easily open the wound again"  
Saira smiled weakly. Even if she wanted to move, the pain was too intense. She was still unbearably weak and doubted she could even lift a finger. She drifted off back to sleep. In her dream, she was on a swing. Her side injury was fine and she felt fine  
"I love this place. There are many places I loved while I lived. Legolas took you to my favorites. The courtyard and the pool. The courtyard was a long project. Especially getting all the magic exactly how I wanted it." Serenity said sitting in the tee Saira swung from  
Saira looked up "Nice to see you. Have you been helping me all along?"  
"I don't understand" Serenity said innocently.  
"Anytime I've ever gotten hurt, I always seem to heal faster than others. When I was poisoned, it should have killed me but it didn't. And now, a gash like this should have killed any other person" Saira explained  
"Legolas isn't the only one here to protect you" Serenity climbed down  
"If I can survive a wound like this, how come you couldn't survive an arrow"  
"I was poisoned as you were. It began taking an accelerated effect after I was hit. Course I already knew I was poisoned. I knew I was going to die"  
"Why didn't you try to cure yourself?"  
"I heard about a prophecy about me and Legolas and it said one of us had to die so that there would be a guide for you. They would be 'reborn' persay in the last Seer of Hyrule, aka, you. I couldn't let Legolas be the one who died and he didn't know about the prophecy. Anyway, would you have really wanted a guy in your head for hundreds of years?"  
"Good point but its sad that no matter what, one of you had to die. That seems unfair" Saira said stopping the swing  
"Legolas will know nothing of this."  
"Stays between you and me"  
"It's amazing. In a dream, to the person dreaming, everything is slow, but outside time moves rapidly. You've been asleep for hours."  
"One more thing, how did Legolas find me?"  
"The locket has more powers than just containing the 'power'. It protects chosen wearers. It glowed so that Legolas could see you. Now wake"  
Saira was surrounded by light and a few seconds later was staring at the ceiling. She looked around. There was a drink next to her bed but it hurt too much to reach for it, so she lied there hoping someone would come round. She looked at the clock beside her bed and it read 1:15pm.  
Lindal finally came in a few seconds later.  
"Help" Saira said  
"What do you need milady?"  
Saira hated being so helpless.  
"One: sit me up. Two: I need a drink. And three: I need something for the pain. I have a gaping hole in my side and I can feel it"  
After Lindal performed the tasks, he left and Thranduil came in. Saira was slowly gaining mobility, at least in her arms so she could drink herself.  
"They're on the train" he said "Everyone made it fine"  
"They're not at Hogwarts yet" Saira pointed out "Speaking of which, now that this happened when do I go back?"  
"In a few days. I want to send you on the closest portal which is at the South edge of Mirkwood and that is in three days. I know you won't be healed by then, but Hogwarts has resources I do not. You will stay in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey until she releases you. She's been informed you are coming"  
"I think I see her more than my teachers" Saira joked but Thranduil was not amused. "Sorry. You were saying"  
"She has magic remedies that should help your wound" he continued  
"I should be fine" Saira said  
Thranduil took a seat. "Saira, that was a close call. You nearly slipped. Legolas told me you tried to step off the boat. Why?"  
Saira hadn't really thought about why because she didn't really remember. "I dont know. I felt like I couldn't control myself"  
"How many people do you know in Hyrule?" he asked  
"Are you serious?"  
His face answered her  
"Saira, please, just answer"  
"I don't know them all by name but I know almost everyone"  
"How many of them can change appearance as well as you?"  
"I doubt there's more than one. You have to practice and believe. The belief in magic has dwindled horribly. I know that the more talented a person is, the more they like to show off."  
"I see. How well can you change?"  
"Would you like a demonstration?" Saira asked  
"Are you well enough?"  
"I think I can do it" she said, "That's how I hide my scars" Saira thought for a moment to decide how to change. "Clothes and all?" she asked  
"If you can"  
Saira took her hand and waved it in front of her face and in front of her clothes as far as she could. Usually the waving part just hid the transformation so Thranduil watched curiously as her clothes changed shape without her hand. Slowly the shape of her face became more round and her hair turned bright blue, inspired by Dmitri. Her eyes too and her clothes changed into a short, light blue dress  
"As long as I want it there, it will stay and be my form. But I prefer just staying normal save hiding a few scars. I practice just so that if I ever need it I can use it."  
"That's extraordinary"  
Saira snapped and a light smoke appeared around her. She waved her hand to hasten its evaporation. Her looks returned and the effort was extremely painful.  
"Rest yourself. If Legolas returned, I shall send him here" he said to her  
"Diola lle"  
Saira relaxed as Thranduil walked out. She felt useless and bored. She'd never been immobile before and now understood how Dmitri felt when he was stuck in a bed for a month.  
She looked out the window at some Elves chatting in Elvish on a catwalk across the way. Ever since she'd arrived she'd spoke nothing but Elvish to her pleasure. Saira actually knew many languages. The hours were hard to pass in Hyrule so she took to studying languages and learned them extremely quick. She knew Elvish best though. She'd learned some Earth languages, such as French, Latin, and Italian from books but had never spoke to anyone in the language.  
"I'm bored!" she called  
No one answered. She grew tired just lying there and soon fell asleep again. She dreamed for hours until she was forced awake by the sound of a tray. Lindal was setting some food out for her.  
"Vedui"  
"Vedui, Lady Sairalinde. Dinner?"  
"Diola lee" Saira said "And don't address me so formally. After all I dont have the rank of Lady. Just call me Saira" She yawned and tried to stretched but retracted immediately when her side burned with pain. "Ow!"  
"That'll do Lindal"  
Saira wanted to see whom it was but her side was in pain and Lindal stood in the way. However the moment Lindal bowed, she knew it was--.  
"Not Legolas" she said sadly when Lord Thranduil stood in the doorway.  
"Sleep well?"  
"Fine"  
"Lindal, would you be kind enough to change her bandages then take her around the city to get some fresh air"  
"Um, if you haven't noticed, I'm just a little immobile"  
Lord Thranduil winked and left  
"Lie back, milady" Lindal instructed  
Saira did so. He took off the bandage and Saira's eyes watered with pain and then she thought she would faint at the sight. Lindal hurried seeing the look on her face. When he finished, he got rid of the bloody bandages.  
"Sleep well, milady"  
"I'm not royalty you know" she said examining her food  
"You practically are" he said  
"How do you figure?" she asked  
"Everyone sees how his lordship looks at you. It's been years since anyone could make him happy." Lindal said heading for the door. Saira stared at her sheets slightly embarrassed.  
"And what look is that?" another voice said and this time there was no mistaking it.  
Saira looked up at Legolas and said, "You're late"  
"Are you sure I'm the one that's late"  
Saira was overcome by a weird feeling. She stared hard at Legolas. "Are you planning on coming in the room anytime soon?"  
He slowly inched toward her with his hands behind his back. Lindal refused to leave. He took his sweet time cleaning everything up as if something was wrong. This proved true when suddenly Legolas got a shocked look on his face and fell forward. Saira was horror-struck as she watched him fall and an arrow stuck from his back. However she was confused when she saw a dagger fall from his hands.  
Her head shot up and the confusion built when she saw Legolas in the doorway. Her eyes went back to the 'Legolas' on the floor but there wasn't a blonde elf anymore. It was now a black haired elf with practically grey skin blood staining his shirt. The real Legolas was poised with his bow incase something happened. Saira had to turn away when he took his dagger to make sure the other elf was dead.  
Then he ran to Saira and held her close.  
"I hate Drows" Saira said  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine"  
Saira just noticed that Legolas was soaked and that it was pouring outside now. He pulled away and apologized for getting her wet. Lindal finally left them taking the dead Drow by levitating him with magic. Legolas began removing his shirt after he left and Saira made no attempt to make it seem like she wasn't watching.  
"I've talked to Serenity?" she said quietly  
"What?" he asked confused yet intrigued  
"I've talked to her"  
"Please explain"  
He sat down on the bed and Saira faced him.  
"Serenity is my soul. In my dreams she talks to me; helps me. At least when she or I want the other. She helped me the other day"  
"Is that why you glowed?"  
"No, that was the magic of the locket. She helps me heal. That is why I'm still alive. We are the same person. I'm just here in physical form" Saira said  
"How long?"  
"After Evangeline entered my vision. Serenity came to me. Since then if I ever need her I can speak to her"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't know how. And.. and I though that if I did, you would love her and not me"  
"Saira" he said smiling. "I love you both. Because you are both the same person. Identical. You have shared and soul and body for a millennia or more but you just cant remember. And I will love you no matter."  
"I wish I could remember. It would be nice to know the love you shared"  
"Share. You will someday.in two days we will go back. I doubt you will be well enough to walk or anything but its better you miss as little schooling as possible."  
"Okay"  
"You might want to change out of your wet clothes. Sorry about that" he said getting up. Saira changed magically then he sat back down. It seemed no matter what she did, she still had pain.  
"So am I going to have to make up my schoolwork?" she asked jokingly  
"I don't know," he said sitting close to her. She couldn't move to get closer so, gently as possible, he lifted her so he could wrap his arms around her. "I'll find out"  
Saira suddenly became serious and was about to ask Legolas what happened on the boat to make the boom swing around but then a vision overcame her. She was on the boat again to her horror. She saw everything as if happened as if she were in an audience to a play. She saw herself almost step off and then after being pulled back heading to the back of the boat. She turned away and watched Legolas. Everyone has a good hold on everything then Saira noticed a shadowy figure floating around. It wrapped itself around the ropes then vanished. A few seconds later it snapped and it swung around and the moment it hit her, she was pulled out of the vision.  
Saira cried out in pain because it felt as if she'd been hit again. Legolas laid her back as tears of pain fell down her cheeks. Legolas wiped her eyes and kissed her cheek.  
"Please, g-give me something for the pain" she begged  
"Yeah" he left grabbing his shirt.  
Saira sat in silence listening to the rain outside and the fire crackle. She closed her eyes but the pain was too much to even think about sleeping. She listened to everything. A pair of footsteps entered the room. She sensed one was Legolas and the other Thranduil.  
"I'm not asleep" she said unable to keep her eyes closed  
"It's easy to tell."  
"Saira, are you any better?" Thranduil asked  
Not meaning to be rude she said, "Does it look like it? I cant even sit up"  
"Here" he said "Drink this"  
Saira downed a vile of glowing liquid. Whatever it was, it helped immensely. Saira was filled with relief and she also got the strength to sit up.  
"How are we going to get you back to Hogwarts, I wonder?" Thranduil said.  
"I was hoping you'd tell me"  
"The portal is a day's journey. I'll organize a caravan to take you"  
With than he left. Goosebumps rose on Saira's skin. Legolas noticed and put a blanket over her.  
"You seem distant. Is everything alright?" he asked sitting down  
"I'm trying to figure out what possessed me to step off the boat."  
"There isn't always an answer for everything" 


	24. Back

-Back-  
  
In the morning Saira was awoke by and owl on her bed. It scared her and made her move to quick causing immense pain to her. She grabbed the letter and opened it as Legolas came in. It was from Dmitri. It was written in Hylian and very short. Saira looked at the time and it was already in the afternoon.  
"Why'd you let me sleep so late?"  
"My father's idea. Said you'd heal quicker if you didn't move"  
"Hmm. Anyway. 'Dear love, I do not want to tell you about how everything went for everyone. I think you'd prefer to be told in person. Love, Dmitri. PS, I didn't get a detention.yet"  
"I like how he added 'yet' at the end" Legolas said  
"If they have Potions tomorrow, he'll have three by the end of class" Saira said folding the letter and rubbing her eyes  
"Feeling better?" he asked  
"Yeah, but I'll be glad when this is all over"  
Suddenly Saira began getting flashes of places in the city as if they were directions to something. It led her to a certain tree and someone whispered 'dig' before it ended. Immediately she told Legolas and for her, he went to check it out. Minutes later he came back with a dirty box unopened.  
"I found this" he gave it to Saira and she opened it immediately. Inside there was a long silver chain with a blue gem on it.  
"What is it?" Legolas asked  
"A Rupee" the back was plated with silver with an inscription.  
" 'To my friend-Inola" Saira said  
Legolas didn't say anything for several moments "Serenity used to hide her precious jewelry so that if anything should happen, it would never be destroyed."  
"Do you know who this is?" Saira asked  
"That would be Inola Trinity.. your mother"  
Saira was silent as if she hadn't heard him right  
"M-my m-mother?" she said  
"Uma"  
"My mother.I never knew her" Saira said sadly  
"She was a friend to Serenity. I guess she wanted you to have something that belonged to her" Legolas said  
"Well this is added to my list of sentimental jewelry"  
"You should rest more"  
"I've slept plenty"  
"I'll be back later. I need to take care of some things," he said before kissing her and leaving. However it wasn't long before sleeping was the only option for Saira.  
She was walking around Hyrule at Lake Hylia. Saira was mixed with a sense of fear yet a comfort of being home. She walked barefoot breathing in the memory. She heard laughter behind her and turned to see two kids running around. They both tripped and lie in the grass just laughing. She recognized them both; a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with short spiked black hair.  
"I remember years ago when the lake was much more filled. This was one of your favorite places. Mine too. You spent more time than needed here if I'm not mistaken."  
"Exploring my memories Serenity?" Saira asked still watching herself.  
"I thought you'd want a happy memory"  
"I was certainly happy. This was before everything went to hell" Saira said "It was the beginning. The lake is already drained."  
"I wish you could've seen the world when I lived here. My father hated how I always snuck out of the castle to explore with Inola. He thought it was too dangerous for a princess and he certainly didn't approve of my being with peasants. It's part of the reason he sent me to Mirkwood"  
"Why wasn't your father still King if Elves live forever?" Saira asked  
"Treaties. Since we are elves, it was agreed no family could rule for more than 70 years. Of course in one war in my absence, he was killed. My mother died of grief, which is one of few things that can kill elves. I was supposed to take over as a new 70 year generation"  
Saira continued to watch herself play with Dmitri. The old man who lived there walked outside and waved to them.  
"Thank you" Saira said  
"For what?"  
"For my mother's necklace" Saira faced Serenity "I know you sent those images"  
"How many things have you hidden in the city?"  
"Heh, not just the city. I hid something everywhere I went. I don't know why, but I kept the sentimental stuff here. Most of them are necklaces because that's all the jewelry I wore besides one thing but you'll learn what that is later."  
"What was she like?" Saira asked  
"Your mother?"  
Saira nodded  
"I knew her since I was your age. We were inseparable while we were in Hyrule. People always said we looked like sisters. She was a fellow Seer though hers were more like yours. She even came with me on several excursions to Middle-Earth and that's how she got known there. However, I died before I got to see her get married or have you and Link"  
"What was my father like?" Saira asked  
"As a fellow royal I liked him but not because he was royal but because he hated it. Ran away and traveled the worlds. Smart and clever though didn't always make the best decisions. But I only met him a few times. He was perfect for your mother"  
"How did he die?"  
"I don't know. I died" Serenity said "It's morning. Your wound should have healed much. Wearing that locket helps you more than anything. Maybe you can convince him to take you to the pool. I think you can walk. But it can't heal much more. Your body will have to do the rest.oh if you want to know about one more necklace I hid; it's buried at the bottom of the pool. I think you'll like it."  
Saira hugged Serenity and thanked her again before waking up. It was late because the moon and stars were out. That made her think of Liz and Aranel. She summoned a bead of light and then saw that Legolas was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Quietly Saira sat up finding she could do without too much pain. Legolas didn't stir.  
Saira decided to try and walk as Serenity said. It was painful and she couldn't go far but it was a start. She stood at the window and watched the sun rise above the horizon. Then after it was up she went to her wardrobe and got out a tank top and a skirt seeing as most of her things were packed up. She took a few pain-filled steps toward Legolas and waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he was still asleep. Then she slipped on the skirt and was almost done pulling the tank painfully down when he woke up.  
"Oh sorry" he immediately stood up and turned around  
Saira pulled the shirt down. "You can turn around now"  
"Sorry about that. It's always the quietest things that wake me"  
"I'll have to remember that"  
"Wait.. you're walking"  
"Yeah. With much pain but yeah"  
"Well, I'll get potion from my father. Lindal!" he called  
"What are you calling Lindal for?"  
"To change this," he said running his hand gently along her bandages so that she pulled away.  
Lindal appeared and already knew why.  
"Change them and take the day off" Legolas said  
Lindal bowed and told Saira to lie down on the bed, which took her several minutes. Saira forced Legolas to wait outside. They both emerged later.  
"Good as new" Lindal said  
"Saira, can you walk by yourself?" Legolas asked  
"Yes. Partly."  
"Head downstairs and wait for me"  
She did and then Legolas spoke with Lindal  
"How is she?"  
"It's remarkable. I've treated many wounds but I've never seen anything like it. Yesterday the wound could, nay, should, have killed her but yet here she is.walking. It looks as if it's had a week to heal"  
Legolas just smiled then met Saira downstairs. He helped her as she instinctively headed to the pool. "So what'd you and Lindal talk about?" she asked  
"Nothing" Legolas said casually  
"Is it so bad you cant tell me?" Saira said as she sat by the water's edge. "Tell me"  
".Saira, you should be dad. I've never known a single person to suffer such a wound and survive another day. And now it's not been two days and you're already healed more than expected"  
"Serenity said it's the magic of the locket."  
"Really?"  
Saira wasn't listening anymore though. She was muttering a spell to waterproof her bandages so she could swim. She was wearing her bathing suit underneath her clothes and she removed her skirt but wouldn't remove her shirt.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of" he said removing his own shirt.  
"I'm not ashamed" Saira said though she didn't meet his eyes  
"Then why cant you look at me when you say that?" he said forcing her to face him by putting his hand on her cheek. Saira was uncomfortable standing in the water with him naught but a foot away so that the water around him was warmer. Saira turned so that her back was to him. She then walked to the place where it dropped off to the deep portion. The water was so clear she could see straight to the bottom.  
"Look" Saira said after she spotted the miniscule sight of something shiny at the bottom. Legolas joined her and looked. Without the need for Saira to tell him anything he dove under the water and swam. Saira loved watching him. He swam gracefully and she watched all of his muscles flex in use. Dirt began to swirl around him from digging. He came back to the surface but with nothing.  
"I dropped it. Wait for the dirt to clear" he said  
But Saira was impatient now and said another quick spell that made the shiny thing shoot out of the water and land in her palm. Unfortunately it sparked a vision and sent Saira into the god's mercy once again.  
It began with a scene where it looked as if Serenity and Lily were in Hogsmeade.  
"Wizards are much less serious in this world" Lily commented  
"Yes, but they tend to stare more"  
"Then let's give them a reason to stare"  
Suddenly they made the goofiest faces you would ever see an Elf make and Serenity whipped out a camera and took a picture. The vision switched to Serenity standing alone in Mirkwood at the edge of the pool. The moon reflected on the water's ripples.  
"I know you remember this day" she spoke aloud, "We were so happy. I gave you this"  
She opened her palm to reveal a faery with hinges on the wings. An emerald jewel was in the faery's hands on the center. A small line ran down the middle of the faery as if it opened. Serenity pushed the emerald and the wings popped open revealing the picture from the previous scene.  
"I couldn't bury this with you after my dream but I know you'll understand. We'll see each other again and when we do I'll give you this once more"  
Serenity dove into the water and the moment she hit Saira broke out of the vision and dropped the necklace. Legolas caught it before it sank then grabbed Saira because she couldn't hold herself up any longer. He sat her on the edge while he stood in the water. Then he opened his palm and got a good look at the necklace. He smiled but said nothing as he handed it back to Saira. She took it and pushed the stone where it clicked open. The picture was unharmed despite its prolonged submersion.  
"The resemblance is uncanny between you and her. And Liz looks just like Lily" Legolas said  
"She said, 'We'll see each other again and when we do, I'll give you this once more.' Do you think maybe that Lily came back in Liz like Serenity did in me?"  
"Could be. Liz is just like Lily and you two together act just as they did."  
Legolas attempted to wrap his arms around Saira's waist but she stopped him.  
"Saira.I've seen it"  
"I know. It's more that I cant look at it" she said  
"Why?"  
"Elves are not meant to have scars."  
"Why's that?"  
"I've never seen an Elf with a scar so it just means I'm different and I hardly need be reminded of that"  
"I have scars. You just look past them as others look past yours"  
He showed her what she'd never noticed and it made her feel a little better but she still refused to reveal her bandages. Saira slowly stood up with his help but as she grabbed her skirt, her dagger fell down. Legolas grabbed it and smiled again as he joined her on shore  
"Do you always carry that with you?" he asked  
"Not always but I've learned to be prepared" Saira said finally smiling  
"You probably shouldn't take that to Hogwarts with you"  
"I know. I wish I could. It gives me a sense of security"  
That night Saira lie comfortably in bed with plenty of potion to keep her pain-free. During her sleep she talked with Serenity again. However as they laughed together Saira got a shock of pain through her, which she found odd since in her dreams, she was never in pain.  
"Saira?" Serenity asked immediately as Saira let out a small scream of pain. But then Serenity began swaying and backing away. Saira's pain ceased and she looked up at Serenity who was looking at her hands.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm fading fast," She said as Saira tried to touch her and her hand just went through.  
"I don't understand"  
"Magic has been done. Evil magic. I'm being prevented from talking to you"  
"Why?"  
"I know much. Obviously a lot that someone doesn't want you to find out"  
More of Serenity's image faded.  
"Like what?"  
"But if you leave, I'll just be a body. I cant live without a soul" Saira said frantically as she watched Serenity become more transparent  
"I'm here but it seems our talking days are over for now." She was barely visible, "I'm sorry," she whispered before disappearing completely. Her surrounding also disappeared and black consumed her. Saira awoke panting, sweating and pain searing through her body once more. Her vision was blurry and she was dizzy.  
Legolas appeared over her and gently stroked the side of her face trying to get her to calm down. She was breathing heavily just adding to her dizziness. She began crying and Legolas slowly lifted her up so that she faced him  
"She's.gone," Saira breathed with each word shaking.  
"Who is?"  
"Serenity. Spell. Gone. Disappeared." Saira said looking straight into his deep blue eyes that was the only thing in focus for her.  
"Saira, I don't understand" he said  
"I cant speak to her. She's there but I cant, I cant"  
Saira broke down and Legolas pulled her close  
"Shh, it's alright"  
"Don't leave me tonight" she said  
"Never" 


	25. School Will be in Session

-School Will Back in Session-  
  
The next morning Saira awoke and Legolas was gone. Her side throbbed and prevented her from rising. She looked around the room. Everything was packed up from her clothes to her quills. Only one outfit was out for her to wear.  
Her wand was next to her bed and a glass of water and potion. She could hear horses and elves talking downstairs. Footsteps approached her room and stopped just outside her door.  
"Milady?" Someone called  
"Yes?" she returned  
"Are you decent?"  
"Yes"  
Lindal and Tarowyn walked in  
"Sorry if we woke you milady but it's time to go"  
"School's back in session" Lindal said  
"Yay" she said sarcastically.  
"Lindal help her get ready and then bring her downstairs. The caravan is ready to leave once she gets downstairs." Tarowyn instructed  
Lindal came beside the bed as he left and then handed the potion to Saira to drink. It helped immensely but there were still twinges of pain.  
"Thanks" she said  
He held his hand out and helped Saira out of bed. He summoned a new dressing screen and she went behind it to change. Slowly she made her way down each step to the ground floor. It seemed Serenity's severed contact made her a little weaker than normal. AT the bottom a beautiful Elf made carriage awaited escorted by at least a dozen Elves on stallions.  
"Wow" she said  
Saira was forced to put all her wait into her arms because she began feeling like her arms couldn't hold her.  
"I'll help her" Legolas said coming up behind and told Lindal to go finish all preparations.  
"What time is it?" Saira asked  
"Nearly 8:00"  
"Alright. I missed the sunrise"  
"There will be more" he answered  
"Isn't this a bit much?" Saira said as she sat in the exquisite carriage. "I can ride if needed"  
"I'll leave you this to think about for the journey" he embraced her in one of the most passionate kisses then closed the door and mounted his horse outside. Saira was stunned for a moment then she opened all the windows and watched everything. Saira got comfortable and they were off. The ride was not what she expected. Despite how cushioned it was, the toad was bumpy and when she got comfortable she would be thrown out of place.  
A few hours passed and they finally stopped. Saira was forced to drink more potion though it was needed because the pain was inching its way back. Legolas helped her out.  
"How much farther?"  
"Our pace is slower than expected so at least the rest of today and half of tomorrow" he answered  
"What? I've been in that thing for nearly 4 hours"  
"I know." He said  
"That's it. I refuse. I'm riding" she said  
"Saira I really don't think you should"  
"You ride in that thing before you tell me that"  
"Let me take a look before you do. I need to make sure they will stay," he said indicating the bandages.  
Saira reluctantly agreed. He took her behind the carriage and told her to lie back and lift her shirt up. Saira didn't think she'd ever been so nervous as he removed the bandages.  
"They should stay," he said putting new ones on. "Still cant look?"  
"No" she started walking away  
"Wait. Drink more potion so you aren't in discomfort"  
"I already did before we stopped"  
"Good. You alright?"  
"I'm fine"  
"You lie" he said  
Saira stopped and faced him She brushed her hair out of her face. "Am I that obvious?"  
"Just a bit"  
He held his hand out and Saira took it. He pulled her to him making sure not to hurt er. It amazed Saira how gentle he could be.  
"Remember what I told you the first time I met you?"  
"Not really" Saira said turning slightly pink.  
"I said I was here to protect you, not make fun of you"  
"I know that. I've always known that. Some things are just hard to talk about" Saira said looking at her feet. When she looked up Legolas leaned in and kissed her unexpectedly. "I hate it when you do that."  
"Why?" he laughed  
"Because it makes me helpless against you"  
"That could be a good thing" he said  
He leaned in again but just as their lips were about to meet, 'ooing' broke out from the other elves.  
"Aren't Elves known for being serene centered being?" Saira said jokingly  
"I suppose the exceptions are the ones who returned."  
He helped Saira up and took her over to the horses. Two elves were asked to take back the carriage and the rest continued. They departed. Legolas held Saira around the waist with one arm and the reins with the other. She was very tense at first but soon just leaned back and relaxed much more comfortable than she had the whole trip.  
"There are still some remains of Isengard just over the hill to the east" Legolas said  
"Isengard? Link told me of Saruman and I read of him in books. He burned many trees and killed the secrets they carried whom they told all who would listen" Saira said bitterly  
"Many remain thanks to the Ents"  
Many more hours passed until the bright moon appeared in the sky. They made camp but Saira wanted no roof. She'd slept outside for many years and she loved to fall asleep watching the stars overhead. Soon everyone was asleep but her.  
"You should rest" Legolas said waking up to find her awake  
"I have rested enough to last me a lifetime" she said  
"It's a school day tomorrow"  
"I know"  
"What troubles you?"  
"I'm going to miss it" Saira said  
"Miss what?"  
"Being able to do all this. Plus I'm getting impatient. Not only about certain things but I wish I could end all this evil once and for all and not have to wait for the third treasure to be revealed"  
Saira turned a little and all her necklaces fell form underneath her shirt.  
"You wear all these" Legolas said looking at them. "Locket, High Elf ring, a sun, the faery Link gave you, your two newest finds, and what's this?" he found the necklace Ita gave her  
"It was from Ita," Saira said without even having to look, "Liz said he got it for me and asked her to give it to me"  
"I'm sorry. It probably never would have happened if I-"  
"Shh. I've felt guilty enough for the both of us and he was going to leave anyway" Saira said  
"What's the sun" he asked changing the subject  
"From Aranel. Liz has a moon and she's got a star"  
"I've seen it glow at ties"  
"Don't know why" Saira said. She lie down and rested her head on his chest. Legolas fell asleep first. Saira was afraid to sleep but soon couldn't keep her eyes open.  
  
In the morning everything was ready to go in less time than Saira expected. For once Saira had to wake Legolas up but she loved out she got to do it. The hours passed by like minutes and it wasn't long until they reached a large flat wall.  
"A wall is very glamorous" Saira said sarcastically as she used Legolas for support now that her potion had run out, "We traveled a day and a half for this"  
"Have a little faith in me Saira" Legolas said  
Minutes passed and soon it swirled together to make a portal. Legolas told one other Elf to report to Thranduil they made it safely. Saira had to be carried through the rift in the wall. Wind blew all around them and she buried her face in Legolas' shirt to block it and when she finally turned they were standing underneath the familiar willow tree beside the lake. She looked around and was surprised by her own feelings of being happy to be back. Students were walking around in the distance and Saira found the only thing she was dreading was wearing her uniform.  
"Are you ready?" Legolas asked  
"Give me a minute to look"  
Saira stared at the stone walls of Hogwarts in the distance; the ripples in the lake, the leaves moving with the wind and laughter with her friend and she couldn't wait to go enjoy it. She took a deep breath and was finally ready.  
  
To see what happens go to Destiny's Heroes Part III. 


End file.
